Entre trucos y telarañas
by Nat Laufeyson
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos de TDW, Loki es castigado por suplantar a Odin y enviado a la tierra para vivir con Thor en su nueva vida Midgardiana. El padre de todos ya no quiere ser tan duro con su hijo, pues se siente culpable y piensa que este puede ser un castigo menos dañino pero no menos ejemplificador. Loki para su des-gracia cae en las manos de Romanoff. Cap 12 FINAL
1. Algo salió mal

Loki había sido desterrado a la tierra. Después de fingida su muerte, Odín el padre de todos, viajó hacia Svartalfheim pues pese a su decepción y pesar por todas las atrocidades cometidas por su hijo adoptivo, no podía dejar de pensar que dichos acontecimientos eran su culpa, más que mal, los actos de Loki no eran más que los de un niño atormentado, deseoso de atención y poder, poder que de alguna u otra manera, él le hizo desear, manifestando siempre que alguno de sus hijos sería rey, sólo por el afán de verlos competir y ver cuán hábiles y fuertes se habían convertido. Siempre tuvo esa predilección por Thor, tenía que aceptarlo, era su orgullo, su imagen y semejanza, en cambio Loki era tan distinto a él... rayos! Siempre detestó la lectura y los libros o los trucos de magia... nunca se dio cuenta del daño que le hacía a ese pequeño, pensó que con la preocupación con que Frigga se empeñaba en educarlo bastaba, ni siquiera el padre de todos había nacido sabiendo ser buen padre, y se equivocaba. Bueno, aunque nada justificaba todo lo que hizo, el alma de Loki tenía tendencia a la oscuridad. Al llegar a Svartalfheim no había cuerpo alguno, sólo elfos oscuros con cara de pocos amigos.

-Maldita sea! Loki... me has engañado- Contrariado, Odín mira a su alrededor, se encuentra rodeado de elfos que obviamente quieren atacarlo

-Tus hijos sólo han traído desastres a Svartalfheim, nos han engañado y llevado a Malekith a la muerte... no estamos contentos, padre de todo- Se acerca intimidantemente Malus, hijo de Lurlan, uno de los elfos sobrevivientes.

-Malekith quería llevar oscuridad a los nueve reinos, oscuridad eterna que sólo traería caos y desolación a los mundos-se sorprendió al saber que Malekith había muerto y se alegró porque su hijo lo había derrotado, a su vez pensó que Loki estaría en su trono, engañando a todo mundo, por lo que considero apresurarse- Con su permiso, no existe aquí motivo de mi presencia, lo que he venido a buscar está en el mismo Asgard. Heimdall!- Al instante Heimdall lo lleva de vuelta a Asgard, le comenta que Thor se acaba de volver a la tierra, a vivir en con la mortal y que Loki estaba suplantándolo, no lo había notado antes porque se ocultaba con su magia, sin embargo un descuido le permitió descubrirlo.

-Lo había imaginado, fiel Heimdall.. dónde está?

-En las mazmorras, mi señor

-Muy bien, iré hacia allá- Así, Odín se dirige a las mazmorras, ya tenía bien pensado su castigo, no le haría sufrir tanto, aunque sabía que el orgullo de aquel muchacho iba a quedar bastante herido, Frigga estaría contenta con un castigo así, una vez en frente de la celda de Loki, quien se encontraba de espaldas al vidrio, con las manos entrelazadas esperándolo- Eres astuto, siempre consigues engañarnos

-Acaso crees que Dios del engaño, es un apodo que he ganado de casualidad, Odín?- Se voltea a mirarlo- No te bastó con mantenerme encerrado en estas sucias mazmorras una vez?- Le golpea el vidrio

-Sí, me bastó- Le dice muy seguro y firme, el padre de todos- Pienso en otro castigo para ti, irás a la tierra

-Quién te dice que no intente dominar ese aborrecible lugar nuevamente?

-No lo harás, estoy seguro

-Soy un mounstro!- grita desesperado, de verdad que ese hombre quien había creído toda la vida su padre, lo irritaba- Eso es lo que hacen los mounstros

-Te irás sin poderes, sólo conservarás los necesarios para sanar y hacer el bien... vivirás con Thor, quiero mantenerlo vigilado... no debió irse a la tierra con esa midgardiana, quiero que vuelvan a ser hermanos y lo traigas de vuelta- Se da vuelta y le da la espalda

-Acaso te volviste loco?... oh, no... sabes, ahórrame todo esto y ejecútame

-No! No lo deseo- Y es así, como Odín le despoja parte de su poder y lo envía a la tierra, Loki cae semi inconsciente con una nota en el bolsillo de una camiseta celeste midgardiana con la que Odín lo había enviado, para su desgracia cae en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Lo que nos faltaba- el agente Coulson se acerca al más que conocido sujeto- Este imbécil, aquí, pero sin su ropa rara, trae una nota- Toma el papel y lo comienza a leer

-Qué dice, Phil?- La agente Romanoff se acerca con curiosidad

-Es de Odín, dichoso Padre de todo, quiere que lo enviemos donde Thor, para que viva con él- Fruñe el cejo, pues la idea no le gustaba para nada- Dice que puede sernos útil pues su conocimiento es extraordinario y nos advierte que está desprovisto de su poder

Romanoff lo da vuelta con la punta del pie, Loki no se inmutó- Pues parece bastante común así, no se ve muy peligroso- se encoje de hombros- Habrá que llevarlo donde Thor

-Bueno, si Natasha, si quieres lo llevas con Clint- Coulson también se encoje de hombros, Odín estaba por sobre todo, no había que desobedecerlo

- Y si esta es una nueva treta de este bastardo? Creo que mejor lo interrogaré...

-Como guste, Natasha, pero toma tus precauciones... iré donde Fury, a comunicarle todo esto-Coulson se aleja y Natasha lo toma y lo afirma en su hombro, pese a ser mujer y ser menuda, tenía mucha fuerza, aunque Loki era bastante alto y más pesado que lo que su delgado cuerpo aparentaba- Hey, Hey muchachote, no eres tan delgaducho eh- Romanoff sentía la dureza de aquel sujeto, que sin ser tan musculoso como su hermano, sí tenía lo suyo- Sabes? quizá si te cortases el pelo no serías tan poco agraciado, vamos!- se lo acomoda más en el hombro- Pedazo de terrorista intergaláctico, quizá que hiciste ahora que te mandan acá...

Loki había reaccionado con el punta pie que le dio la mujer, sin embargo prefirió hacerse el inconsciente, prefería escuchar que harían esos mortales con él y después le causo gracia pensar como lo haría esa mujer para arrastrarlo e interrogarlo, a pesar de ser una llorona, le parecía inteligente y fría, como él... aunque por supuesto completamente insignificante al lado de su grandeza, también le había causado gracia lo de terrorista intergaláctico, no lo de bastardo, eso lo irritaba... pero sí lo de terrorista, le encantaba infundir temor en la gente, le fascinaba... desde pequeño a través de sus trucos, fue su arma de defensa y ahora, era la única manera que había encontrado de estar cerca del poder... cuando veía el terror en los demás se sentía poderoso, había visto los rostros de terror en la Tierra, en Asgard y en Jotunheim.. Sí, lo de terrorista intergaláctico se lo tenía merecido, de pronto, Romanoff se detuvo en una habitación de seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D, lo acomodó en una silla y lo ató... luego se apoyo en una mesa y se quedó observándolo- Por Dios, que pesas...

Loki levanta la cabeza y le sonríe-Tú, sigues siendo la misma perra llorona de siempre...veo que aquí en Midgard las cosas no cambian...

Romanoff se incorpora y se acerca dándole una cachetada, la vez anterior que él la había tratado así no tuvo la oportunidad de golpearlo, se lo merecía, lo recordó y lo golpeó nuevamente-Cállate, estúpido bastardo

Loki vuelve a sonreír, no puede evitar que esas situaciones le agraden, le gusta enfadar a la gente y sobre todo crear esas reacciones que más que molestarle le parecían hasta sexys proviniendo de aquella pelirroja- Ey! así que Thor comentó mi historia, ¡estúpido!... siempre tan fastidioso-suspiró- Maldita sea, Odín que me envía con estas insignificantes criaturas y mi bruto "hermano"

-Aquí, el único estúpido y bruto eres tú! Te llevaré donde Thor... pero primero quiero saber algunas cosas- Cruza los brazos- Porqué Odín te mandaría hacia acá?- Natasha comienza a pasearse por la habitación mientras lo observa inquisitivamente

-Que te hace creer que te diré algo? Y si te digo algo.. Quién te asegura que te diré la verdad?- Loki no deja de sonreír, de verdad que la situación le causaba gracia, no le quedaba de otra, sin sus poderes para dañarla y salir de ahí rápidamente, sólo podía hacer de su estadía en la Tierra menos abrumadora- Lo que si te aseguro yo, es que siendo tan ruda... no conseguirás nada de mi

-Bueno, lo intentaré... -Natasha hace uso de el "Kiss or Kill", ese gas que puede noquear rápidamente y sale de la habitación para no verse afectada, si Loki tenía poderes podía salir del paso y si no, bueno... tendría que arreglárselas para remediar el asunto. Se queda silenciosamente apoyada tras la puerta por si Loki intenta escapar... al transcurso de unos minutos no pasa nada, así que una vez pasado el efecto del gas decide entrar, encontrando a Loki nuevamente en suelo inconsciente y aun amarrado a la silla- Mmm... al parecer, no tienes poderes... tendré que solucionar este percance y llevarte donde Thor...


	2. Hermano! estás vivo!

**Primero que todo, hacer la típica advertencia, que en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó, soy nueva en esto así que aquí va:**

**Loki, Natasha, Thor y los demás son personajes pertenecientes a Marvel y a Disney, yo sólo los utilizo para entretenerme un ratillo :)**

**Este es un Blackfrost, encuentro que son una genial pareja, así como una atracción inevitable y fatal, sin embargo me percaté de que no habían casi nada de fics sobre ellos (Debe ser un gusto especial). Amo a Loki, me encanta Natasha y juntos sí que harían una junta explosiva. Disculpen lo novato del relato... espero ir mejorando a medida transcurran los capítulos..**

**Gracias a elapink100, por el review, haré lo posible por actualizar seguido :)**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo **

Natasha se arrodilla a su lado, lo desata y lo toma suavemente, esparciendo con cuidado un poco de gas antídoto por su nariz- Ya! Despierta, bambi maldito... vamos! Que Odín se va a enojar, y yo no quiero tener problemas con dioses... faltara más, que con Clint tengo suficiente-suspiró y lo observó detenidamente, se veía muy tranquilo así inconsciente... pensó que quizá ese era el mejor estado para él, luego sacudió su cabeza y se impacientó, lo sacudió enérgicamente hasta que Loki por fin empezó a reaccionar.

-Eres bastante bruta eh? Yo te hacía más sofisticada para tus procedimientos, ya sabes con eso de que caminas tan silenciosamente y esas cosas- se comienza a enderezar de forma muy lenta, aún se sentía atolondrado y le picaba la nariz.

-Puedo serlo, si quiero... -le sonríe con amabilidad, sarcástica obviamente- Llamaré a Clint, para que me ayude a llevarte

-Jajaja... quieres que ese otro bruto me mate? No! Ya que voy a estar en esta estúpida forma mortal cuidaré mi cuerpo... no quiero que me dañen, ese tarado no se contendrá de golpearme, te lo aseguro- Se levanta completamente, sacudiendo con sus manos graciosamente el polvo de sus pantalones- Llévame tú solamente!

Natasha hace un movimiento rápido por la espalda de Loki, le pone un cuchillo en el cuello, haciendo presión a la vez con el brazo y le susurra al oído- No hables así de Clint! Y te aseguro que si te golpea, bien merecido te lo tienes.

Respira suavemente y duda en hacer algún movimiento brusco, más le valía ganar la simpatía de esa mujer que tenerla en su contra- Tú dices por ser un asesino? Tú no lo eres, Natalia Romanov? Clint tampoco?

Natasha se sorprendió al ver que la llamó por su nombre y sin bajar el cuchillo le respondió-Ya no lo somos, trabajamos para SHIELD y somos vengadores... cuidado con lo que hablas, maldito mounstro

-Bue..eno- respiraba con dificultad porque ya estaba un poco sofocado- yo tam...poco lo soy aho..oora, me..nos aún con est..e cuer...po mortal, que ni el a...taque de una insi..gnificante pe... pe...persona pued..e resis..tir- De verdad que comenzaba a fastidiarse, pero por lo débil que se sentía en comparación de como se sentía con su magia completa, si bien Odín solo lo había despojado de una buena parte de su magia sin haberlo convertido en mortal, prefería que todos pensaran eso para verlo como menor amenaza aún y así poder urdir un plan de escape de ese planeta.

Romanoff soltó del cuello a Loki y guardó su cuchillo, el se tocó el cuello con señal de dolor y entro Barton a la habitación quien había sido enviado por Fury, al ver la situación por las cámaras de seguridad, por supuesto no para el resguardo del dios sino para el resguardo de la agente.

-Nash, estás bien?- le pregunta tomando de su brazo y besándola tiernamente, luego al separarse queda mirando fijamente a Loki

-Sí, Clint, estoy perfectamente... aquel sujeto no es más que un patético mortal como nosotros- le dice sonriendo

-A ver, que tal la te sienta la forma mortal- El rostro de Clint se transforma, le guardaba mucho rencor a aquel sujeto, no sólo se apodero de su mente sino que lo utilizó para intentar matar a Natasha, de quien se enamoró desde que la conoció, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a golpearlo tanto como pudo, parecía una bestia totalmente descontrolada... La agente pensó en algún momento que lo iba a matar y se dio cuenta de que Loki no era capaz de defenderse, así que decidió calmar a Barton

-Por favor, Clint, detente!- gritó asustada y tomó a Barton por los hombros quien se detuvo- No ves que hay que llevarlo donde Thor... está muy débil, ni siquiera se puede defender! Detente! El ya no es un peligro para nosotros... yo.. yo ya lo había maltratado un poco... lo siento, ex semidios... - Se arrodilló junto a él quien pese a que estaba ensangrentado y muy golpeado, aún mantenía un poco de conciencia

-E...e..es u..una.. be..- Natasha puso un dedo en sus labios y le hizo callar

-Calla, tonto, no desgastes tus fuerzas en desagradables insultos... mira que son las más insignificantes fuerzas humanas que he visto por aquí, vamos a sanarlo, Clint... ayuda! - Se lo acomoda en los hombros nuevamente y Clint la ayuda a llevarlo a una sala de curaciones, al cabo de unas horas, Loki parecía lucir mejor

-Llama a Thor, quieres? no quiero pasar un segundo más aquí con ustedes, no quiero que me lleven ni que me toquen... nada!- El semidiós ya había tenido suficiente de humillación.. si bien quería ahorrarse todo tipo de problemas debido a su nueva vida, no iba a compartir mayores momentos con aquellas fastidiosas criaturas, aunque odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Thor, o al menos eso creía, la muerte de Frigga había calado hondo en su ser... se sentía culpable, en parte, por indicarle a aquella criatura donde se encontraba el salón real... si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan arrogante y vengativo... quería pensar que Thor también era culpable por llevar a esa mortal a Asgard y dejarla al cuidado de su madre, pero eso sólo lo repetía para disminuir el sentimiento que lo abrumaba. Sí, había salvado a Thor y a esa simple mujer para compensar todo el dolor que sentía, para que su hermano pudiese vengarla, para que ella se sintiera orgulloso de él, y bueno... lo de Odín... se le ocurrió en el camino, cuando Thor se creyó su fingida muerte. Que hubiese salvado a Thor no significaba que fuese un tonto, obviamente creó una ilusión... al caer herido utilizó magia oculta para sanarse, pese a que las heridas eran de la mayor gravedad, su truco funcionó bien, haciéndole perder color lo cual permitió simular su muerte. Thor lo creyó todo, siempre le creía todo...

-Ey! Tranquilo, muchachote, te sané y todo eso- le dice Natasha tocándole el hombro y dándole una palmada- Podía haberte dejado morir

Loki se incorpora y con los ojos llenos de ira le dice- Acaso piensas que soy estúpido? Le tienen miedo a Odín! Él me envió aquí para estar con Thor y ayudarlos- Se toma la cabeza como señal de resignación- No para que me hicieran papilla!... trae a Banner ahora, maldita zorra! dile que me aplaste y terminamos todo esto... me ahorras toda esta tortura- respira hondo- Sabes una cosa? Para mi es más difícil que para ustedes estar aquí... me desagrada profundamente la incompetencia y la inferioridad- Procede a sentarse en la camilla- Aunque tú me caías mejor, Romanov, posees una oscuridad similar a la mía...

-Ey, no! Yo no soy como tú...-le ayuda a levantarse- Lo siento, de verdad... por lo de Clint- agacha la cabeza- Ya había llamado a Thor y dijo que vendría en camino

Loki se pone delante de ella, una idea sobre vengarse de Barton vagó por su cabeza- Cómo era eso de que el amor era de niños, Romanov? Veo que tal bestia te ha hecho cambiar de opinión

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sabandija molesta...- A Natasha le agrada ir variando sus insultos y Loki le inspiraba demasiados

-Acaso estás saldando el favor que le debías? Acaso es lástima, Natalia?- Le señala tomándole un mechón de cabello

La agente con un veloz movimiento toma la muñeca de Loki , la tuerce y la pone en la espalda del semidiós- Anda, camina, que Thor debe estar por llegar..- Se incomoda pues en parte era verdad, se sentía demasiado vulnerada al lado de ese tipo que parecía leer sus pensamientos, sentimientos y motivaciones. En esos momentos entra Thor a la habitación quien estaba muy emocionado... No sabía nada respecto a lo de la suplantación del trono, sólo creyó que su Padre creía mejor para él estar en la tierra y aprender una lección de humildad, tal como lo había hecho él. Se acercó entusiastamente y la agente lo soltó, el semidiós lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo alzó un poco del suelo

-Hermano! Estás vivo! No sabes cuán feliz estoy... porqué me engañaste?- Le da un golpe en el pecho, sin intención de dañarlo- Yo estaba muy preocupado y triste

Loki intentó separarse de Thor haciendo una mueca de desprecio- Estabas tan triste que me dejaste ahí tirado, cierto?

-Hermano, había que detener a Malekith y vengar a mamá, no seas así... basta de rencor, por ella- lo abraza nuevamente

-Okey, okey...- Lo separa con los brazos- Lo haré, sólo lo haré por ella, pero por favor, disminuyamos las muestras de afecto a las estrictamente necesarias... - Natasha sonrió levemente con esta escena, le causaba mucha gracia ver a esos grandotes actuar así, después de haberlos visto pelear a muerte

-Esta es necesaria, hermano... -intenta volver a abrazarlo mas Loki lo detiene tomándolo del brazo

-Estrictamente... necesario, Thor- Lo suelta- Las demostraciones de afecto en público no son estrictamente necesarias

-Tonterías! Pero como quieras... iremos a vivir donde Jane, ella ya no te teme tanto... conversé el asunto, es más... está agradecida por haberla salvado... lo que sí, no te acerques mucho a Erik, él no ha estado muy bien desde que te apoderaste de su mente

-Ah! Es verdad... pobre- Sonríe- Con quién más vives, "hermanito"?

-Con Darcy, la becaria de Jane, trabajan mucho estos tres... necesitan estar todo el tiempo juntos

Loki hace otra mueca de desprecio- Arrgs! Vives con demasiada gente para mi gusto... pero vamos, no quiero estar otro minuto aquí- Se adelanta en salir de la sala de curaciones

-Loki, mañana tienes que venir aquí, Banner te necesita para cierto asunto- Romanoff sonríe al decirle

Loki se da vuelta rápidamente y se acerca- Ni lo sueñes!

-Mañana, aquí, es tu deber... sólo ciencia... nada de golpes, Banner ya está informado- Toma un paquete desde la mesa y se lo entrega- Tu uniforme...

Thor lo rodea por el hombro y lo acerca hacia él- Vamos, hermano! Yo vengo contigo mañana, Banner es buena persona... una agradable persona, y no creas que sólo a ti te aplastó- Ríe

-No soy tu hermano!- Loki se suelta realmente irritado por la noticia de trabajar con esa bestia verde que osó en golpearlo de tal manera

-Sí, sí que lo eres y Padre te envío a mi cargo así que vamos- Thor se llevó a su hermano y lo sacó de las inmediaciones de SHIELD, todos estaban bastante aliviados de verlo irse, aunque tuviese que volver... sabían que el Dios del Trueno lo tendría bajo control.. aunque algunos igual se mantuvieron temerosos, más que mal, aquel Dios de las mentiras sólo había traído destrucción a la tierra. Romanoff no le tenía temor, lo había visto tan expuesto... como nunca pensó que pudiera ser aquella criatura malévola con la cual tuvo que luchar. Sólo traería fastidios e incomodidades, pensó, aunque en el fondo, se divertía con aquello... Lo que sí es que debía tratar de ocultar sus pensamientos, pues el parecía leerlos...


	3. Sangre Real

**Primero que todo, gracias por las lecturas y reviews... los dos primeros capítulos son un poco lentos pero espero que las cosas se comiencen a tornar entretenidas. Deseaba plasmar, el viaje emocional que estaba viviendo Loki *.* ... pero a medida que trascurra la historia comenzará a ponerse más travieso.**

**Otro capítulo**

Loki se acuesta por fin, lo han dejado durmiendo en el sillón, ese día la había pasado muy mal, pensaba que era bueno aguantar un poco para así ganar la confianza de aquellos seres... sin embargo su estadía con Thor no prometía ser agradable. Movía objetos para ver hasta qué punto llegaba su magia...ya se había curado un poco las heridas, pero los poderes de sanación no le importaban tanto en esos momentos, quería ver que tal andaba con el movimiento y transformación de objetos. Alzó una taza con agua y la hizo suspenderse hasta la habitación de Jane, pudo hacerla traspasar la puerta y eso le produjo mucha satisfacción, la suspendió sobre la cabeza de su hermano y quiso voltear el agua sobre él, sin embargo eso no ocurrió- Maldita sea, ni siquiera una inocente travesura- Empezó a trasladar de vuelta la taza cuando se acerca un extraño animal a su sillón y suelta el objeto, que cae quebrándose en la habitación de Jane.

-Thor! Que fue eso?- Jane despierta asustada y lo mueve- Thor? Despierta!- se levanta y enciende la luz, viendo una taza quebrada en el piso, Thor se mueve incomodado por la luz

-Jane! La luz! Apágala! -Se tapa la cabeza y se da vuelta para intentar seguir durmiendo, al momento se acercan Darcy en pijama y Selvig sólo con parte superior del suyo, cuando desde la sala de esta se sienten gritos

-Qué diablos pasa aquí? y que pasa allá? acaso no hay paz en esta casa, ey! .. hay gente que le gusta dormir- exclama Darcy cruzándose de brazos... iré a ver qué sucede allá, con ese otro- Darcy se dirige a donde se encuentra Loki parado en el sofá junto con Cap, su perro quien se empeñaba en subir al sillón y jugar con el invitado.

-Tú, animal bruto y molesto- indica con el dedo al perro- No te subas, obedéceme! Este es mi lugar y debes obedecerme- el perro seguía saltando y mordiendo el pantalón deportivo que hacía de pijama de Loki

-Ey, ey, ey, no-hermano de Thor, ese sofá es de Jane y ese animal bruto sólo me obedece a mí, ven Cap- el perro se acerca moviendo la cola a Darcy- Eso, buen perro, aléjate de ese pesado... ven aquí- Tú fuiste el de la taza también?- Lo mira de reojo y Loki no le responde nada- Sabes? Yo no sé cómo serán las cosas en Asgard, pero aquí en la noche se duerme... geeeneralmente, a veces no tanto, peero bueno, hay algunos que queremos dormir

Loki mira a aquella mujer ayudante de Jane, en la cena no había cruzado palabra con nadie, se mantuvo en silencio, pero si la había observado, su cabello negro y sus ojos grandes y azules la hacía bien linda, pero la encontraba un poco tonta, por lo cual no merecía su respeto, tan sólo reconocimiento a su belleza- No me llames la atención! Escuchaste! Nunca más- se baja del sofá para acercarse y ser aún más intimidante

-Sí, sí como quieras... pero déjanos dormir, sólo eso- Loki se aproxima aún más y la toma por el cuello

-No seas insolente, mortal!- En eso se acerca Jane y los separa asustadamente

-Loki! No! Qué haces?... Suéltala, no te acerques más a ella... Darcy, vamos a dormir... -la toma por el brazo y se la lleva, antes de que Darcy respondiera y las cosas se pusieran peor, Cap las sigue

-Que su sucia bestia no se acerque más a mí!- Grita y se recuesta y comienza a cambiar de color el sofá, era café, después rojo, después azul, cuando lo transformo en verde quedó conforme y procedió a dormir

Al otro día todo transcurrió normalmente, Loki se levantó temprano al igual que Jane y esta lo invitó a desayunar con ella

-Loki, no te portes más así con nadie, o si no tendrás que buscar un lugar donde vivir- le dijo echándole leche a un tazón de cereal y se lo entregó

-Qué es esto?- Ignoró completamente la reprimenda de Jane, la novia de Thor se escuchaba mayor de lo que se veía

-Cereales con leche, un desayuno práctico y nutritivo, prueba... a Thor le encanta- En ese instante se acerca el Dios del trueno quien se había levantado

-Yo también quiero cereal!- Se sienta en la mesa y apoya sus brazos sobre ella

-Pues sírvete, como siempre- Jane lo besa y sonríe- No intentes aparentar que mandas en esta casa- Thor se levanta resignado en busca del cereal y un tazón cuando se siente un grito desde el baño, era Darcy quien se asoma con la cara repleta de puntos rojos que le picaban demasiado

-Tú fuiste! Qué me hiciste? - Se acerca indignada y se pone cruza los brazos en señal de querer un respuesta

Loki comía su cereal, de verdad le parecía delicioso y crujiente, levantó la mirada al ser increpado y le dijo- Buenos días, señorita Lewis... veo que no amaneció de lo mejor... mas yo no pude haber hecho nada... pues mis poderes no sirven para las travesuras

-Eso es cierto, Darcy- dijo Thor quien ya estaba comiendo y sin dejar de masticar continúo- Padre envío una nota diciendo que Loki ya no poseía poderes para hacer el mal

-Y la taza anoche? Eh?... Sé que fuiste tú, maldito..- intentó abalanzarse a golpearlo pero Thor se levantó y la tomó en brazos- Suéltame- forcejeo- Lo mataré!

Loki sonreía, no había ocupado su magia pero muy temprano, cuando todos dormían había ido a explorar los alrededores y encontró diversos tipos de hierba, él era muy experto en plantas y pócimas, así que reconoció una que tenía propiedades irritantes de la piel, luego ingresó al cuarto de Darcy, silenciosamente y mezclo una pasta con su crema de cara. Terminó de comer y se paró de la silla- Disculpen, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el asunto, ahora si me permiten, debo alistar los detalles de mi día de trabajo

-Hermano, corta un poco tu pelo, para que te veas menos intimidante- Sigue sujetando a Darcy

-Yo se lo cortaré- Señala Jane y se dirige después a Darcy- Darcy, basta! De seguro es una alergía o algo así, usas cremas demasiado baratas

Darcy se resigna y Thor la baja, vuelve al baño a ver qué puede hacer, Jane se encarga de arreglar a Loki, quien se pone su uniforme, un traje negro similar al de Phil, pero este de 3 piezas, con un pequeño chaleco incluido. Se veía bien, a Loki le encantaba lucir bien y usar ropa elegante, el pelo corto le asentaba y decidió no ponerse la chaqueta pues hacía un poco de calor. Pese a que estaba muy enojada, Darcy se asoma y se asombra al verlo tan guapo, lucía encantador, no parecía el maniaco que estaba segura había puesto algo en su crema... No era tan barata como para una alergia, pensó.

-Te ves bien, eh, te ves bien... estás guapo después de todo- Se acerca coquetamente Darcy y Loki la mira sin poder evitar reírse de la cara de la chica

-Usted igual, luce bien, señorita Lewis- se inclina besándole la mano y alzando la mirada con una sonrisa pícara - Las paces, mi bella dama?

Oh, Cielos, pensó... como se resistiría a ese hombre... En esos momentos ni siquiera recordó su picazón- Oo..key, Loki... paces- ya tenía la cara completamente roja, por lo que no podían apreciar lo sonrojada que estaba

-Debo irme, si me disculpa, dulce señorita- le sonríe y se va con Loki hacia SHIELD

Así transcurrió la tarde, ayudando a su viejo amigo Banner... en un principio ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a cooperar, pero poco a poco fueron conectándose, Banner era el hombre más inteligente con quien había tenido el gusto de charlar en la tierra, así que era interesante discutir sobre lo que en Midgard llamaban física... Bueno, Selvig también era muy inteligente pero su costumbre de andar sin pantalones en la casa hacia que no buscara mucho su presencia. Por su parte, desde que Tony había decidido retirarse un poco de las pistas ese tiempo, Bruce no había encontrado a nadie con quien poder discutir algunos temas y que le aportase nuevas ideas

-Veo que todo anduvo muy bien con Bruce- Se acerca Natasha a Loki mientras Banner se retira despidiéndose de ambos y cerrando la puerta tras él

-Aquí me ves, completo- Abre sus brazos y sonríe

-Te ves bien... te queda tu uniforme, muchachón- Se acomoda en una mesa y cruza de brazos, Fury la había designado para vigilara a Loki así que venía en busca de su informe diario

Loki se acerca un poco a ella y hace un gesto con su nariz- Huele a sangre real en esta sala, no crees, Romanov?- Su apellido lo pronuncia con acento ruso

-Laufey era el rey de los gigantes no? Supongo que tienes sangre real

-No lo digo por mí, Nat... o acaso nadie más ha relacionado tu nombre a la extinta realeza rusa?

Natasha se asusta y se levanta de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta- De donde sacaste eso?

-En Asgard nos informamos de los 9 mundos... siempre me gustó analizar sus realezas... siempre me llamó la atención el caso de la familia de los zares rusos, a quienes asesinaron, salvo a una niña que nunca encontraron... -Se acerca a Natasha y le toca suavemente la mejilla, ella estaba muy asombrada por lo que no atinó a hacer nada- Dime, Romanov... cómo se sintió crecer con esa pena? Por eso eres tan dura? fría? Para esconder esos dolores de niña y no parecer tan vulnerable como yo te veo?

Natasha contiene el aliento, de verdad que era una mujer que había tenido que pasar mucho dolor, se dispone a pegarle un puño, pero Loki esta vez detiene su mano y la aprisiona contra la puerta- No, no, no... hoy no quiero ser golpeado, bonita... Dime tú, si yo hablo con los antiguos enemigos de tu familia, que no son pocos, créeme... Y - Sonríe- Les cuento donde está la única sobreviviente Romanov, Natalia Alianovna...

-Aquí hay mucha gente para protegerme, sería inútil.. además yo soy muy hábil.. lo sabes- Intenta salirse de ahí pero no puede y Loki se asoma a su oído, susurrándole

-Y Petrovich? Él está viejo y lejos de tu protección... puede ser acusado de traición por el nuevo régimen, no crees?- Se aleja y sonríe

Natasha se asusta y abre los ojos de par en par... como podía saber tanto si su identidad era secreta y todos los datos antes de entrar a la KGB, piensa en Ivan, el hombre que la rescató de la masacre que había sido el asesinato a su familia y la crió- Veo que sigues siendo el mismo ser cruel de siempre, manipulador... qué quieres?

-Hehehehe- ríe- Así me gusta, sólo quiero que entrenemos... nada más, quiero mejorar mis técnicas de lucha y tú tienes unas muy sofisticadas, son interesantes- camina por la habitación- Porqué no te pusiste otro nombre, Romanov? Cambiar tu nombre del ruso al inglés fue demasiado básico...

-Ey, ey, cuernitos... basta de mi hoy... quieres entrenar? Okey, lo haremos, hoy entrenaremos... iremos a mi departamento, ahí tengo un cuarto de entrenamiento

-Mmm... eso suena bien... Barton, no se enojará?

-Él no vive conmigo, no hay problema, además me llamó y dijo que tenía que ir a una misión a Dusseldorf... lo que sí tendrás que cambiarte de ropa... luces muy elegante para un entrenamiento- Lo mira y le hace un gesto indicándole que salgan- Vamos a tu casa! andando..

-Lo que sí, en esa casa están todos locos... te lo advierto- hace una mueca de desagrado- Thor y Jane se creen Padres de todo, el científico insiste en no usar pantalones y la ayudante de Jane... pff..

-Los conozco a todos, tranquilo, para alguien serio debe ser una tortura vivir ahí- Loki la mira y sonríe, se dispone a hablar pero la agente lo interrumpe- No, Loki! créeme que tratar de dominar al mundo no fue gracioso...

Fueron a la casa de Jane y en el camino Loki le comentó de lo delicioso que había encontrado ese alimento, el cereal, de su encontrón con Darcy y como lo solucionó, a la agente se le escapó una sonrisa, ella no sonreía mucho pero le causo gracia lo de la pobre chica, a ella también le molestaba un poco lo habladora que era Darcy, así que lo disfrutó en silencio. Se alivió de que el semidiós pudiera hacer sólo de esas pequeñas travesuras sin su magia, lo que no sabía era que el mismo había simulado una alarma de misión desde los computadores de SHIELD para Ojo de Halcón y lo envío a Alemania... un viaje que le significaría por lo menos la noche en volver. Le pasaron una tenida deportiva y luego de que revoloteara un poco por la cocina salieron en dirección al departamento de Black Widow. Nat notó que la becaria de Jane, ya estaba mejor y en vez de estar enojada con Loki, lo seguía y miraba embobada.

-Qué traes en ese bolso?- Al llegar se percata de que el travieso hombre venía con un bolso en el hombro

-Preparé Hidromiel para Thor... y traje un poco, es deliciosa... has probado?

-Tú eres un adolescente?- Le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el costado

-Hehehee- Ríe- Es buena... ey.. tendremos sed... eres una chica ruda... hay que hidratarse bien- le golpea suavemente el hombro

-Ey, comencemos luego, que tipo de lucha quieres aprender... karate, yudo, box... kung fu?-camina hacia una habitación en la cual habían algunas maquinas de ejercicio, un saco de golpear y un tubo metalico que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo

-Algo sutil y elegante, pero no menos fuerte... -Sigue a la agente- Como yo..

-Mmm... sutil- Sonríe- Los chitauri eran bien sutiles...

Loki intrigado se acerca al tubo y la mira- Y que haces aquí? ... le bailas a Barton?- Nat se acerca y se aferra al tubo, eleva sus piernas de costado y tumba a Loki con una doble patada

-Verás... más bien es para cosas así- le ofrece una mano para que se levante y este sonriendo se pone de pie

-Me gusta... Sigamos!- Así comienzan a practicar diferentes estilos de lucha, Loki no lo hacía nada de mal y trataba de imitar los movimientos de Natasha, elegantes, atléticos y sigilosos. Transcurrió alrededor de dos horas y muy cansados se detuvieron.

-Yo creo... que mejor.. hay que detenerse- Loki sugiere mientras respira dificultosamente y desliza la espalda por la pared, sentándose en el suelo- Hidromiel?- observa a la sudada chica

-Me cambiaré de ropa... estoy toda sudada- dice mientras se dirige a su habitación

-Pues luces fenomenal así, Romanov!- grita mientras se levanta para dirigirse al baño, ahí se seca el sudor y saca la camiseta que estaba completamente empapada, moja su cabello y lo acomoda para atrás. Después va a donde lo llamaba la agente quien rápidamente se había cambiado de tenida deportiva y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre un cojín en el suelo, tal como ella se encontraba.

-Veamos que tal tu famoso licor- Natasha era bastante resistente al alcohol así que un pequeño trago no le haría nada

-No te confíes en su suave y dulce sabor- le sirve una copa y ella toma un sorbo, haciendo un gesto de aceptación

-Nada mal, eh? es bastante deliciosa esta cosa- observa su torso desnudo- y tú piensas quedarte así?

-La camiseta está toda sudada... no pretendo andar en tales condiciones en el aposento de una dama, menos de una dama real... si no te incomoda- Natasha encoge los hombros

-Como quieras...- toma otro sorbo- Dime, ahora... que más sabes de Midgard

-He estudiado algunas cosas... dime tú, cuántos idiomas maneja una espía como tú?

-Te gustan los idiomas? ... debo manejar unos.. no sé.. 8 idiomas?- sigue bebiendo

-Interesante... sí, si me gustan... manejo los idiomas de algunos planetas... de Midgard me llama la atención el ruso... porqué no me enseñas algunas frases?- se sirve otro vaso pues ya se había acabado su hidromiel, estaba muy acostumbrado a ese licor... era un néctar de los dioses, pero seguramente Natasha no, por lo que sonrío maliciosamente cuando ella también pidió más

-Ya no hablo ruso..- esquiva a mirada- pero bueno, cuéntame más..

Siguieron bebiendo, Romanoff no podía dejar de beber ese delicioso trago... Loki le contaba todo lo que sabía de Midgard y algunas anécdotas de la infancia con Thor. Ella sólo lo escuchaba y le explicaba cuando él le hacía algunas preguntas sobre, según sus palabras, "las extrañas costumbres mortales". A medida que pasaba el rato se mareaba más y más y se reía de las bromas que hacía su antiguo enemigo, quiso levantarse pero tambaleó un poco

-Voo, vooy a ir al baño- se afirma en Loki pero tropieza y cae sobre él- Erees.. bien "chevere" tú.. después de todo, y .. raayos, te ves tan "mono " así..- Se afirma en su torso para intentar levantarse pero no lo logra, emitiendo algunas palabras en ruso ininteligibles, con todo ese ajetreo, Loki pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás con la agente sobre él- Cómo diablos sabías.. tú.. lo de Petrovich... nadie sabía lo de Petrovich... erees un traamposo... un vil tramposo... - se consigue levantar con mucho esfuerzo y va al baño.. al cabo de un rato Loki se preocupa porque no sale y la encuentra dormida afirmada del lavabo , la toma en brazos y la lleva a acostarse, la acomoda y le saca la ropa deportiva, observando su cuerpo, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices.

-De verdad, que eres bella, Romanov... lástima que la realeza deba rebajarse a andar toda golpeada- la tapa y le acomoda el pelo, se va a dormir al sofá principal en el living, pues sus nobles modales no le permitirían entrar a la cama de una princesa en contra de su voluntad. Decide no regresar donde Thor para ver la cara de Barton cuando llegase en la mañana a buscar a su chica para ir al trabajo, se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

**Espero les haya parecido bien, he publicado seguido pues tenía la idea más o menos ingeniada hasta esa parte, luego publicaré el siguiente, trataré de que sea pronto. Saluditos**


	4. In fraganti

**Otro ataque de inspiración...**

Se escucha el timbre y con esfuerzo Loki se levanta del sofá, llevaba dos días durmiendo en esos incómodos objetos, había bebido mucha hidromiel y se sentía adolorido por la práctica de lucha, sin embargo, erguió su cuerpo y fue abrir con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas, él sabía de quien se trataba. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Barton, quien no puede creer que lo que tiene en frente... el príncipe de las mentiras, vestido sólo con un pantalón deportivo, en el departamento de su chica, con esa sonrisa burlona característica y el cabello enmarañado.

-Noo.. no- dice mientras hace un gesto de negación- no es lo que tú piensas, Clint- Al escuchar esto, Barton se enfurece aún más, mil cosas se le pasan por la cabeza y decide sólo abalanzarse sobre él

-Maldito bastardo maniático! Dime qué le has hecho! Que le has hecho?- Loki trata de esquivarlo pero inevitablemente los dos caen al suelo, seguido de esto retiene firmemente el cuello de Ojo de Halcón y se acerca a su oído.

-La he follado de maneras que tú ni siquiera imaginas- le susurra con voz pervertida- Imagínate que ni siquiera despierta con este alboroto- Los ojos de Barton se llenan de ira, estaba dispuesto a matarlo... se suelta e incorpora, sacando un revolver que llevaba junto a él, apuntado a Loki. Justo en ese momento Thor entra por la puerta que había quedado abierta

-Clint! Pero qué rayos haces? Suelta eso!- Al ver a Thor, Barton vuelve en sí y baja el revólver- Loki, que has hecho? Porqué no llegaste anoche? Me tenías preocupado! Por qué Clint te apunta con un arma?

-Hermano!- se acerca a él y posa su brazo alrededor de su hombro- Nunca pensé en decir esto pero... Eres el más oportuno... ya creía que este bruto me disparaba. Ahora... con tu permiso- Le hace una reverencia a Ojo de Halcón- Thor viene a buscarme, y ... bueno, ya sabes, no nos hemos llevado muy bien hehehe, pero es mi hermano mayor... Odín me dejó a su cargo...debo hacerle caso - En esos momentos aparece Natasha quien había sentido ruidos, se horroriza al ver a su novio con un arma en la mano y a Thor junto con Loki semidesnudo en la puerta, considerando además, de que se percata que sólo traía ropa interior.

-Clint... no es lo que tú piensas- trata de parecer lo más seria y cómoda con lo poco de ropa que llevaba puesto

-Por qué diablos creen que saben que estoy pensando?- Grita encolerizado

Loki se dirige a Thor quien se encontraba muy ocupado mirando a la agente- Bebimos mucha hidromiel, hermano... Le pedí a Natasha que me permitiese quedarme en su sofá, no era capaz de nada, menos de llegar a casa, ella tampoco podía ir a dejarme, pues no podía conducir así... No paso nada más, lo aseguro.

Natasha se sintió extrañada, porque no recordaba nada de lo que Loki estuviese contando, en realidad, no recordaba cómo llegó a su cama, prefirió seguir la versión pues no quería tener tantos problemas con Clint. Ojo de Halcón, por su parte, sacudía la cabeza pues todo le parecía muy confuso.

-Es eso cierto, Nat?- la agente asintió con la cabeza- Por qué mierda estaba este infeliz bastardo en este departamento?

-Ey, ey... es mi hermano- Dice Thor interviniendo, pero Loki le hace un gesto sugiriéndole que mejor guarde silencio. Natasha mira hacia el suelo, de verdad que Loki la había metido en un problema grande y se las iba a pagar...

-Sólo... sólo entrenábamos, sabes que Fury me dejo a cargo de su vigilancia y ... y- Intentaba buscar una buena excusa porque aquella no le parecía suficiente- Este hombre debe saber defenderse ahora que no tiene poderes... nos sería inútil en alguna batalla .. y bueno...

-Pero a tu departamento, Natasha? Y beber con él?- le interrumpe aún desencajado

-Es un tipo peligroso... no puedo llevarlo a cualquier parte sin primero hacer un buen registro de su comportamiento.. y la hidromiel...- Nat mira a Barton con los ojos vidriosos y mucha fragilidad- Clint, yo no sabía que era tan fuerte.. lo juro, es muy dulce y suave... -se quedo en silencio, y miró de reojo a Loki, con ojos de furia para luego dirigirse al espía nuevamente, suplicando- Perdóname, Clint, por favor...

Clint no puede resistirse ante tal súplica y Loki se regocija mirando a esa mujer, él sabía que ella mentía y fingía tal congoja... ella estaba furiosa, eso si podía asegurarlo, pero no... en su naturaleza no estaba suplicar... Sí manipular. Oh, que digna princesa, pensó, la princesa del engaño... estaba claro que ella no quería a ese hombre, si sus sentimientos se hubiesen visto involucrados, ella habría explotado en cólera... asesinándolo en el acto por poner en riesgo su relación, sin embargo, se mantenía calma y serena, poniendo los ojos vidriosos y gimiendo como un cachorro.. ella sólo buscaba no hacerle daño... Lástima, lástima sentía por Barton, ese mortal definitivamente no la merecía. Loki sabía que Natasha le iba a cobrar por tal escena y la idea le excitaba- Maestra- susurró despacio

-Dijiste algo hermano?

-Nada, Thor, ep... yo pienso que ya es hora de irnos- Toma la camiseta que había dejado en el sofá y se la coloca, luego le hace una reverencia a la agente- Con su permiso, mi lady, fue un honor hacerle compañía- Natasha vuelve a fulminarlo con la mirada... sin tan sólo las miradas matasen.

-Eh.. adiós Nat, adiós Clint... disculpen por Loki.. pero- Se encoge de hombros- Él ya no es malo- Se rasca la cabeza y sigue a su hermano quien ya había emprendido camino

Ellos mientras tanto, quedaron ahí y se abrazaron, Nat besó tiernamente a Clint y él la perdonó, aunque sentía un poco de desconfianza en la chica. Se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse rápidamente pues estaban atrasados para ir a SHIELD, abrió su armario y en el espejo del interior de la puerta, encontró una nota pegada que decía:

_Mi bella Zarevna*_:

_En estos momentos debe estar tratando de recordar lo sucedido. Déjeme decirle que lamento haberla emborrachado. Yo sólo la acomodé en sus aposentos, pues se quedó dormida. No ocurrió nada y ni siquiera piense que me sobrepasé. Eso no es de príncipes. _

_Pd: Sé que tengo una deuda con usted, mi señora, créame que éste servidor le recompensará._

Dicha nota tan principesca le causó gracia en vez de enojarla más, si bien estaba furiosa, había pasado una entretenida noche, como no la tenía hacia un buen tiempo, se vistió y volvió junto a Barton

-Listo- Le sonríe- Vamos, a trabajar- lo toma del brazo

-Nat- Clint la mira a los ojos- De verdad ese monstruo no se sobrepasó contigo?

Sonríe- Vamos, Clint... eso no es de príncipes- Ojo de Halcón la miró extrañado y Natasha se percató de la tontería que acababa de decir... Maldito asgardiano, dijo para sí misma.

Por su parte, Loki y Thor se dirigían camino a casa de Jane...

-Hermano, Jane está muy enojada contigo

-Uff.. cuántos más? Porqué son tan irritables en este mundo... ?

-Ayer quería preparar la cena y sólo encontró cereales en la despensa, Loki, tú convertiste todo en cereal...

-Hehehe... era eso- Loki sonrió- Es que ese alimento me pareció tan exquisito y lo siento, Thor pero... la comida que preparó la noche que llegué no me pareció tan buena

Thor rió- Ha ha ha!- Le da una palmada sobre el hombro a su hermano- Yo también prefiero el cereal... pero hermano, no has probado el poudding... ese manjar sí que es de dioses... ahora hablando de manjar... metiste en un gran lío a Black Widow...

-Bueenoo, eeep.. al parecer, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros, lo que no significa que no pueda llegar ocurrir algún día

-Tú, hermano? Cortejando a una mortal?- Thor exclamó completamente sorprendido- Estás tramando algo?

Loki suspiró- Aquella mujer es una princesa, Thor, desciende de la más alta nobleza rusa...

-Natasha?- Se extrañó aún más

-Sí - Sonrió - Además es una maestra del engaño, ella se quedó dormida y la fui a recostar... no sabía que había pasado pero sin embargo continúo con mi versión, es un objetivo digno no crees?

-Hermano... Ella está con Clint... tú no te puedes entrometer- Loki como respuesta sólo le sonríe

Transcurre el día y ellos no se encuentran, para fortuna de Loki, sólo debía ir día por medio a ayudar a Banner, o si no Natasha lo hubiese molido a patadas en el momento que se le cruzara, sólo había tenido un pequeño percance mientras practicaba con su magia. Había logrado transformarse en algo pequeño, pero Darcy lo encontró y comenzó a gritar como loca que había visto una rata. Erik se acercó con una escoba y lo golpeó antes de que pudiera transformarse... ese escobazo lo mantuvo aturdido unas buenas horas.

Banner examinaba los planos de un nuevo satélite mientras Loki le indicaba cómo podían monitorear los otros mundos utilizando un portal cuando ingresa Nat con unas carpetas

-Bruce, Phil envió estos archivos- se los pasó y procedió a retirar sin embargo Loki se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, haciéndole una reverencia

-Bella Zarevna- Mantuvo su cuerpo inclinado mientras levantó levemente su cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa

-Aléjate- Intentó esquivarlo pero él la tomó firmemente del brazo

-No deberías estar tan enfadada... Barton ... no es más que un simple arquero de feria, hijo de gente de circo... bufones! No manches así tu noble origen... Él no es digno de ti... Tú necesitas un príncipe...

-Cómo tú? Eso me dirás ahora?- Nat se suelta mientras Banner miraba con curiosidad la escena, no podía creer lo que estaba observando

-Como yo... por supuesto... Imagínate las grandes cosas que podríamos llegar a hacer- Sonríe- Reclamarías el trono de Rusia, nos desharíamos del régimen que agobia a tu pueblo- Comienza a caminar- Tú serías emperatriz de Rusia y yo gobernaría contigo... desde ahí podríamos conquistar el mundo entero- Se detiene y mira al científico- Banner, el gobierno ruso aún oculta armas nucleares?- Termina de decir esto cuando siente una dura cachetada

-Ni trono, ni Rusia, ni armas nucleares... ni lo sueñes, imbécil!- Se retira muy indignada, no podía creer que pretendiese utilizarla a ella para tan despreciables fines, sin embargo reacciona de su ira y comienza a razonar más fríamente... él solamente la quería enfadar, se estaba divirtiendo... si realmente lo planease no se lo estaría diciendo. Suspiró aliviada y pensó en no darle el gusto, la próxima vez no se dejaría llevar por los juegos de aquel sujeto.

Pasaron los días y las cosas transcurrían "normalmente". Loki seguía haciendo pasar rabias a los que vivían con él, debido a sus travesuras y al hecho de que insistía en convertirse en diversos animales y objetos, asustándolos frecuentemente. Loki iba descubriendo que a medida que practicaba su magia iba evolucionando, haciendo las cosas un poco más interesantes. Ya convivían civilizadamente con Darcy y le causaba gracia como ella se sorprendía cuando le pedía hacer algún truco, le gustaba ser el centro de atención y que lo admiraran.

Por su parte, las cosas entre Natasha y Barton no andaban muy bien, ella insistía en pedir más momentos de soledad y Clint comenzaba a dudar de ella debido a eso. Pese a lo hecho por Loki, no lo había golpeado ni nada parecido, más aún, continuaba haciendo sus informes diarios y cruzando palabras con él, a quien veía de una manera ridícula hacer reverencias cada vez que ella entraba a donde él estuviese. Romanoff por su parte, se sentía atormentada por su pasado, Loki había removido todo aquello en su mente... además, al verlo trabajar, no podía evitar encontrarlo parecido a Alexi, su esposo, quien era un hombre sumamente inteligente y suspicaz, tenía una extraña fascinación por la historia y los idiomas... él había muerto hacía unos buenos años. Lo amó tan profundamente que nunca pudo volver a sentir lo mismo por nadie, de hecho se convirtió en espía su gobierno para poder encontrar los responsables de su muerte y vengarlo... ella no amaba a Clint y Loki era un recordatorio constante de aquello.

Un día enviaron a Clint a Nueva York, una colaboradora de SHIELD había hecho un descubrimiento, llega hacía un laboratorio científico y se encuentra con Bárbara Morse, quien hace algunos años había sido su novia

- Bárbara?...- Se sorprende y observa a la mujer de pies a cabeza, quien era realmente hermosa, muy alta y de cabellera larga y rubia- No pensé que tú estabas a cargo de redescubrir el suero de supersoldado

-Clint- Corre a abrazarlo- Que alegría verte!- Te vi luchar en las noticias, hace un tiempo, acá en Nueva York! Te he extrañado muchísimo!

Él también la abraza y besa en la mejilla, Bárbara estaba demasiado bella, pensó. Ellos terminaron como amigos, Barton no quería ponerla peligro debido a lo peligroso de su profesión- Yo también te extrañé- le sonríe

Conversaron un buen rato sobre sus vidas y el suero de supersoldado, ella le comentó notarlo triste y él le contó de su relación con Natasha, de la inseguridad que sentía de sus sentimientos y de que a veces le costaba mucho confiar en ella, pues conocía bien como había sido. Bárbara lo abrazó y se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentada y dulcemente comenzó a quitar cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

-Clint, ven aquí y dale una lección a esa mujer- le susurra

Barton sintió que algo no andaba bien ahí, pero no pudo resistirse, se acercó y suavemente acarició la mejilla de la joven, para luego deslizar sus dedos por su cuello, acariciar sus pechos... no podía creer lo que estaba observando, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él fuertemente dispuesto a besarla...

-Clint! - Sintió la voz de Natasha , soltando de inmediato a la mujer desnuda, a quien se le dibujaba una sonrisa levemente hacia el costado...

***Sarevna: Término que se utilizaba para dirigirse a una hija o nieta del zar o zarina.**


	5. Lose Yourself To Dance

**Primero, gracias a todas las que siguen este fic... sobre todas aquellas que dejan un pequeño comentario... jeje es genial saber que la historia gusta :)**

**Esta semana estaré muy ocupada, pero sin falta el día viernes 7 dejaré un nuevo capitulo. Debido a que el sexto capitulo demorara un poco más... este viene un poquito más largo. Espero que les guste**

**Cap. 5. Lose Yourself To Dance**

Bárbara toma su delantal y se cubre con él, mientras Clint se toma la cabeza, tratando de buscar una excusa a lo sucedido. Miró a su ex novia y pensó que ella era osada, pero que aquello le parecía demasiado... había algo extraño- Eso es!- Mira a Natasha y la indica- Nat, de verdad... estoy seguro de que ella es Loki, este maldito bastardo se convirtió en Bobby

La científica mira realmente extrañada a Barton- De qué estás hablando? Quién diablos es Loki?... no me digas que el maniaco que quiso conquistar el mundo tiempo atrás? ... Está en la tierra?

Natasha aplaude y se acerca a Hawkeye - Bravo, bravo! espectacular... tu excusa es estupenda... -Lo toma desde la ropa-Acaso crees que soy estúpida?

Clint traga saliva y vuelve a insistir- Haz algo... no sé.. llama a Thor, de seguro no está en su casa-Sujeta a Morse por los hombros y la sacude-Sé que eres tú! no lo niegues!- La chica se asusta y trata de soltarse. Nat toma su teléfono y llama a Jane Foster

-Alo? Jane? Hablas con Natasha Romanoff... sabes quería saber si Loki está por ahí?

-Loki? Sí! Está sentado en la sala de estar.. leyendo hace horas, como todas las tardes. Quieres que te lo pase?

-Si no fuera molestia, por favor- Activa el altavoz, se escucha como Jane llama a Loki y luego le da instrucciones de cómo usar el móvil

-Eh... no sé cómo se usa esto, Jane- Se escucha por altavoz, claramente era su voz- Diga? Romanov? Escuchas? Pasó algo?

-No, tranquilo... sólo quería saber si estabas en casa- corta la llamada y da vuelta una mesa con algunos químico, tubos de ensayo y demás cosas de laboratorio- Conforme? Conforme?- Le grita- Sabes... no es sólo esto de que te hayas casi besado con una mujer desnuda... escuché todo lo anterior... Yo confiaba en ti, Clint... confíe todo en ti.. y si bien pude haber sido una mujer sin escrúpulos, asesina y mentirosa, contigo era sincera!- Se le escapan algunas lágrimas de cólera ... sentía su orgullo demasiado herido y la confianza traicionada, por él que había sido tantos años su mejor amigo, a quien quería tanto y a quien estaba intentando amar. Se retira de ahí rumbo a su departamento, sólo quería encerrarse y no saber más de nadie en todo el día. Barton por su parte, muy avergonzado se disculpa con Bobby por la escena, por haberla sacudido y haber sospechado que ella era Loki. Claramente eso fue un insulto

Una vez en el departamento, Natasha botó todo lo que tuviera relación con Clint. La chica realmente tenía problemas con el control de ira, pues las cosas volaban por los aires de las habitaciones. Siente tocar el timbre insistentemente y lo ignora, dirigiéndose a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y recostándose en su cama. El timbre seguía y seguía sonando hasta cuando desisten de tocar. Se hubiese sentido aliviada de no ser porque escuchó la voz de Loki en el pasillo.

-Natalia? Estás por ahí?- Loki camina tratando de no pisar los vidrios rotos y el desastre que Romanoff había dejado- Está todo bien?- pregunta sin aún llegar a su habitación- La verdad es que tu llamada tan misteriosa despertó mi curiosidad

-Cómo diablos has entrado a mi departamento?- Le grita- Lárgate!- termina de pronunciar esto cuando ve como Loki atraviesa su pared. Se sorprende al verlo poder hacer eso

-Y tus poderes? No que no los tenías...?- Loki la observa detalladamente, tenía los ojos vidriosos, un poco de maquillaje corrido y en las manos un poco de sangre pues se había cortado en su pequeño berrinche, se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos, besándoselas

-Pero mira cómo estás, princesa... qué pasó?- posa sus manos sobre ellas a la vez que pronunciaba muy despacio ciertas palabras que ella no podía comprender, haciendo que las heridas desaparecieren- Mi bella Zarevna, no tenga miedo... sólo poseo poderes para curar y hacer cosas buenas- Hace una mueca- Es como si no tuviera nada, pues sabrás que las buenas obras no son mi especialidad- Mira hacia la pared- Recientemente descubrí que puedo atravesar murallas... claro, -vuelve a hacer una mueca- sólo si no es con fines malva..-Loki no alcanza a terminar la frase porque comenzó a escucharse un mensaje en la contestadora que la agente tenía en una pequeña mesita: Nat... por favor... perdóname, te juro que yo no quería... yo no había visto a Bárbara desde hace muchos añ...

Dicho mensaje no alcanzó a reproducirse completo pues la chica arrojo la contestadora contra la misma pared que Loki había atravesado haciéndola trizas- Tú no escuchaste nada! -Loki asiente con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, no quiero saber que hizo ese bruto- Le despeja un mechón del rostro y luego le toma la barbilla- Vamos a pegarle a ese saco que tienes en tu sala de entrenamiento?- Le guiñé un ojo- Te ayudará a liberar esa tensión- Natasha abrió los ojos de par en par... Ese era loki?, se preguntó

-Okey, okey... vamos- se levanta de la cama y lo sigue. Así transcurre un buen rato en donde la chica de verdad se había relajado. Observaba entusiasmada, tal como si fuese una niña, cuando Loki golpeaba el puching ball simulando que era Barton.

-Ey, tú.. maldito lanza flechas!-golpe- Plebeyo feriante, eres escoria!- golpe, golpe- Inmundo y despreciable bufón- golpe, golpe, golpe- Has hecho sentir mal a mi princesa...

Natasha sujeta firmemente el saco y le dice- Hey, hey ahí... basta con lo de princesa... no lo soy.. menos tuya

-Cómo que no?- se detiene de golpear y la queda mirando fijamente- Eres mi princesa, mi... princesa... -se inclina en señal de reverencia- Yo estoy a su disposición

La agente lo observa y una mala idea se le cruza por la mente, toma el brazo que Loki tenía extendido y le realiza una llave, haciéndolo caer al piso y cayendo sobre él para sujetar sus muñecas -Mi disposición, vasallo?- Loki sonríe, se zafa y hace un movimiento veloz que lo deja sobre Black Widow. Esta vez el le sujeta las muñecas mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Su disposición, mi lady- Se observaban mutuamente, mientras respiraban con dificultad, Loki se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro y Natasha se entregaba completamente a la situación. Estaba tan enojada que ella también quería desquitarse. Pasaban los segundos y ninguno de los dos hacía nada, la situación la comenzaba a desesperar... su paciencia no era una de sus cualidades destacables

-Oh, Loki, por Dios, bésame y ya!- le requiere un poco contrariada

-No!- La suelta y comienza a levantarse- no lo haré!

-Qué?- Natasha se siente desconcertada y avergonzada. Qué diablos estabas pensando, Natalia Romanov? Este es el sujeto más extraño del universo... Acaso te volviste loca?, se pregunta a sí misma.

-Estás demasiado enfurecida... para desquitar esa furia un beso no te será suficiente... y ahí usted ve si quiere respetar el porte correspondiente a su linaje... Yo también soy un gran heredero!- La mira con un aire de desprecio- Y no soy premio de consuelo de ninguna princesita consentida... de esas que consiguen con sus artimañas todo lo que quieren y cuando quieren... Qué esperabas? Si Barton sólo estaba recibiendo migajas... seguramente se hartó de ser tu lacayo...

Se levanta bruscamente y le habla un poco entrecortado debido a lo nerviosa que se había puesto, este tipo sí que sabía sacarla de sus casillas- Me has coqueteado desde que caíste... desgraciadamente a este mundo... te .. te la pasas haciéndome reverencias... y .. y .. diciéndome esas cosas de princesa y esto- suspira- No entiendo... de verdad... eres bipolar?

-No quiero que me beses pensando en otro... que pienses en vengarte de otro... porque extrañas a otro - Dobla una pierna y afirma su otra rodilla en el suelo- Natalia... Si me vas a besar quiero que pienses en mi... y sólo en mi- suavemente toma la mano de Nat entre las suyas y se la acerca a los labios para depositarle un tierno beso.

-Vete- le retira la mano- Vete... Quiero estar sola- Suena muy fría al decirlo

Loki se levanta y le sonríe- No lo haré... seguro ese idiota viene aquí, a pedirte perdón... No te dejaré sola. No estás en condiciones de pasar un nuevo mal rato, fue suficiente por hoy... voy a preparar una infusión que de seguro te ayudará- No le da oportunidad de responder pues se dirige inmediatamente a la cocina. El semidiós sentía demasiado placer con todo lo sucedido.

El poder atravesar puertas le había permitido acceder a los más variados archivos existentes en SHIELD, uno de los cuales contenía información sobre Bárbara Morse, la científica que según aquellos papeles había tenido una larga relación con Barton. Concertó una cita con ella en representación de SHIELD, percatándose de que aún tenía sentimientos por el arquero. A medida que avanzó la conversación le propuso un plan para recuperarlo, el cual fue aceptado por la muchacha. Black Widow y ella se conocían, y no era de su agrado precisamente.

La duda ya estaba sembrada en la cabeza de Clint, desde ese día que lo encontró en el departamento de la agente. Alentarlo a engañarla no sería tan complicado.

Preparada la infusión, la sirve a Natasha quien la bebe, sintiendo una suave sensación de tranquilidad. Estaba muy inquieta y vulnerable... era una mujer fría, quien siempre mantenía todo bajo control, sin embargo esa no era más que la coraza donde escondía su más puro y presionado corazón. Su coraza se acababa de romper y se sentía completamente expuesta y revelada. Sienten el timbre, ambos se miran y sospechan de quien se trata.

-Yo voy... tranquila- Posa su mano en el hombro de la chica y luego se dispone a abrir la puerta- Qué quieres?

Barton nuevamente no puede creer lo que ve. Ese sujeto ahí otra vez, con aquella sonrisa socarrona que hacia nacer sus más profundos instintos asesinos- Qué haces tú aquí?- Trata de empujarlo pero Loki se lo impide haciéndolo para atrás con un brazo

- Yo estoy aquí porque me alarmé con un llamado que me hizo Romanov... -Intenta cerrar la puerta pero Clint no se lo permite- Vete! Natasha no quiere hablar contigo

-Qué conveniente, no? Alarmarse donde sólo preguntan si estás en tu casa- Lo toma del cuello de su camiseta- Sé que tienes que ver con todo esto... a mí no me engañas

Nat se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta mirando a Clint fijamente a los ojos- Yo estoy con él... y a ti no te quiero ver, por favor.. lárgate.

Barton baja sus brazos derrotado, observa que Loki se encoge de hombros y le dedica una burlona sonrisa. Sintió su corazón destrozarse... las palabras y la mirada de esa mujer se habían convertido en hielo, hielo que lo hirió profundamente. Ambos eran excesivamente orgullosos como para continuar dicha escena. Piensa en ir a beber, necesitaba despejarse... piensa en algo que lo puede hacer sentir mejor... piensa en Bobby y en todos aquellos momentos vividos y se da media vuelta, para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras. Había luchado tanto por ella... Ya se sentía lo suficientemente humillado. Loki le pide que llame a Jane y le avise que él se quedara en su departamento esa noche, Nat avisa y se va a acostar, estaba muy cansada y el té ya estaba causándole mucho sueño.

[...]

Pasados varios días las cosas seguían muy parecido. La agente y el arquero no se dirigían la palabra y ella cada vez compartía más tiempo con el asgardiano, pues al haberse negado a que Barton la acompañara en misiones, Fury creyó conveniente enviar al semidiós en su compañía, puesto que mostraba buen comportamiento, en el sentido que no había hecho daño a nadie o casi...

_Flashback:_

_Loki había querido hacerle una broma a Banner y cambió alguno de los químicos que tenía en sus tubos de ensayos, mientras él iba al baño. Al volver, el científico tomó los tubos y vació el contenido en un recipiente, provocándole una pequeña explosión en la cara. El príncipe largó una carcajada y todo hubiese quedado hasta ahí, si no fuera porque ese era un experimento que Bruce llevaba semanas intentando hacer. Loki se acercó de espaldas contra la puerta muy asustado cuando vio a asomarse a la grande y furiosa criatura verde en la que su compañero solía convertirse, la abrió como pudo y huyo del laboratorio. Hulk, por su parte, corrió para perseguirlo destruyendo todo a su paso, tomándolo de una pierna y haciéndolo colgar boca abajo al suelo._

_-Banner! Tranquilícese, por favor- le gritó Coulson_

_-Estúpido bromista... grrrrsh... arruinar experimento... - La criatura lo dejó caer al suelo y poco a poco retomó su forma normal- Lo siento... esto no se volverá a repetir- dijo apenado_

_-Fin flashback-_

Era así, como era preferible mantenerlo alejado del doctor por un tiempo, quedando a completa disposición y órdenes de Natasha.

[-]

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde los últimos sucesos. Thor estaba feliz junto a su amada y hermano. De vez en cuando echaba de menos a Odín, y el recuerdo de su madre lo acompañaba todos los días. Él sentía que Frigga estaba ahí presente, sosteniendo el vínculo que estaba retomando con su Loki. Prácticamente no tenían problemas, pues él ya había aprendido a no competir con él. Loki tampoco estaba interesado en enemistarse con Thor, sobre todo porque sus poderes aún estaban muy débiles para defenderse y su hermano adoptivo era excelente en ir a dar golpetazos con su martillo y sacarlo de apuros.

Hacía dos semanas Clint había retomado su relación con Bárbara Morse, ella poco a poco estaba siendo entrenada por SHIELD para trabajar para ellos, en vez de sólo colaborar. Juntos se llevaban de maravilla. Barton hubiese sentido pena por Natasha... él sabía casi todo lo que a la agente le había tocado vivir y sabía que sus actuaciones no eran más que consecuencias de todo la aflicción que la atormentaba, sin embargo la veía siempre junto al semidiós, a quien no se le borraba nunca esa sonrisa ladina del rostro.

Natasha estaba muy agradecida del aquél hombre a quien aborreció tanto. Nunca pensó sentirse así con Loki. Practican lucha a menudo, leían libros, viajaban enviados en alguna misión, el principe de las mentiras le ayudaba bastante, pues el que atravesara paredes era muy útil, además era perspicaz como pocos. Ambos hablaban de su infancia, recordando que algún día fueron niños felices, Nat comprendía un poco la naturaleza de ese sujeto, quien creció demasiado atormentado por las sombras de su hermano y su padre. Hablaba con tanto amor de Frigga y notaba la nostalgia en sus palabras. La muerte de ella sí que lo había marcado, lo había convertido en otro ser. Ella se atrevió a contarle cosas que a nadie decía, ni siquiera a Hawkeye. Él la escuchaba atentamente cuando recordaba San Petersburgo y el Palacio de Invierno, su hogar de infancia, lo que amaba el otoño, pues le recordaba cuando caían las hojas de los árboles y ella las miraba horas a través de la ventana de su habitación, de sus padres los zares Nicolás y Alejandra, de sus hermanas, las duquesas Olga, Tatiana y María, a quienes atormentaba con sus travesuras y las cuales le habían puesto el apodo de _ "shvíbzik"*, _el cual le decían con cariño. Extrañaba a Clint, pero como su amigo... aunque igual no podía evitar sentir cólera cuando lo veía circular por las dependencias del SHIELD con esa rubia, sin embargo Loki, cuando notaba aquella sensación se las arreglaba para hacerle una broma a Bobby, lo cual le producía mucha risa y satisfacción.

Aquel día estaban en París, investigando a Alfred Picard, un político del gobierno de Francia quien estaba manteniendo conversaciones con una célula organizada de lo que era el antiguo régimen ruso. SHIELD los tenía en la mira pues ellos tenían ocultas armas nucleares y ahora estaban haciendo alianzas con algunos países europeos. Era invierno... la noche parisina caía y con ella además asomaban los primeros signos de agua que pronosticaban que una buena lluvia venía en camino. Loki estaba asomado por la ventana del hotel en donde se estaban quedando, cuando siente un estruendoso sonido que anunciaba la venida de una tormenta eléctrica... Estaba preocupado pues Natasha había ido a reunirse con Auguste Dupont, un soldado francés que al parecer tenía información. Al pasar los minutos la tormenta se vuelve más intensa y decide ir a buscar a la agente para que no se mojara tanto, cuando abre la puerta la encuentra toda empapada y a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Entra! Qué esperas... te vas a enfermar- la toma del brazo y la arrastra suavemente hacia adentro de la habitación- Natasha temblorosa por el frío, sacude su pelo para secarlo un poco y se saca la chaqueta completamente mojada, para dejarla colgada en un perchero- Ven acá, mujer- la abraza- Estás temblando... -Nat se separa un poco para observarlo

-Y un gigante de hielo me dará calor?- le sonríe

-Ey, normalmente estoy a temperatura ambiente... sólo soy frío cuando tomo mi forma Jotun- Hace un gesto con su mano y luego revuelve el pelo de la chica, secándolo completamente, le saca el sweter que traía puesto y lo deja caer al suelo, dejándola sólo con una camiseta ajustada de tiras color nude, la cual estaba seca- Quítate los zapatos, están todos mojados... yo iré a hacer una infusión

-Okey, okey, papá... voy- La chica se dirige a la habitación y se coloca un ajustado pantalón deportivo negro y calcetas, al volver Loki estaba sentado en el piso con dos tazas de té, sobre una mesita redonda muy baja, se sienta y comienza a beber- Oh.. me siento mucho mejor... -Deja la taza sobre la mesa y lo mira fijamente a los ojos- Gracias, de verdad... gracias por todo- Le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, ante tal gesto Loki sonríe y la besa en la frente

-Gracias a ti, pequeña _shvíbzik- _extiende su mano hasta acariciar con el dorso la mejilla de la chica quien siente una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda- Gracias por permitirme estar cerca tuyo- besa su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y luego se separa para mirarla nuevamente y dibujar con sus dedos la forma de sus labios- Son los labios más bellos que he visto en toda Midgard- sigue acariciándolos suavemente- Y apostaría que son los más suaves... - Natasha los abre un poco, haciendo que su aliento tibio rozara los dedos del semidiós, quien deja de acariciarlos para tomarla del mentón y acercarla lentamente a los de él. Loki la besa tiernamente, apenas tocando sus labios una y otra vez, se aleja un poco, la observa nuevamente y le dice- Eres hermosa, Natalia, de verdad... eres la más hermosa

Natasha se estremece, sintiendo que el corazón se le escaparía por la boca... no puede creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego reacciona y se atemoriza por la sensación que acaba de experimentar... Amor, acaso?. Loki nota la mirada de desasosiego de la chica, por lo que decide distender un poco el ambiente- Disculpa... no debí- Se levanta y le ofrece su mano- Revise esa cosa cuadrada que ustedes llaman televisor, tiene un dispositivo de juegos... podríamos divertirnos.. hay uno de baile, anímate!

-Jajajaja y tú sabes bailar?- se levanta riendo, de verdad que nunca pensó que Loki saldría con algo así

-Pero cómo me haces tal pregunta... soy un experto en esta cosa de jueguito midgardiano... siempre derroto a Darcy- Toma el control del televisor y lo enciende, luego toma enciende la xbox y la kinect y pone un juego de baile, como todo un experto en aparatos terrestres

-Baila tú primero, quiero ver esto! - Natasha se sienta y observa al Asgardiano que muy seriamente toma posición frente al televisor para imitar todos los pasos que el juego ordenaba, para su sorpresa bailaba graciosamente bien y le ponía caras que la divertían demasiado, si moría ese día, pensaba... podía decir que lo había visto todo...- Ey! ey! Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?

-Nací con un extraordinario talento para todas las artes, srta. Romanov- le decía mientras seguía con sus mejores pasos de baile... sus piernas se movían extraordinariamente bien

_Flashback:_

_-Darcy, dime tú... qué les gusta a ustedes las chicas de un hombre?_

_Darcy abre los ojos de par en par y lanza una sonrisita- Jajaja... Quieres consejos de conquista?_

_-Ciertamente- Asiente con la cabeza_

_Se pone seria- Bueno, primero debes ser guapo... eeeso te hace las cosas un poco más fáciles, segundo, debes saber escuchar... nos encanta hablaar y que nos escuchen... pero que nos escuchen no significa que mires sin estar procesando nada de lo que te están diciendo_

_-Como Thor, dices tú?_

_-Ehhh,, sí, algo así... okey...bueno, a mi me gustan los tipos divertidos... creo que esa es una gran cualidad... el poder hacer un poco el ridículo sin ser patético, es un gran talento.. y es muuuy sexy_

_-Divertido... pero- Darcy lo interrumpe_

_-Noo... tus bromas no son divertidas para quienes las sufren, créeme... descarta eso... mmm que más, debes saber bailar... siii... eso demuestra mucho de ti.. habilidades..mmm_

_- En qué sentido lo dices tú? Bueno, yo siempre bailaba con Frigga en las ceremonias reales.._

_-Pero que bailes vals con tu madre no cuenta... debes cortejar a una mujer con el baile... ven, te enseñaré- pone un vídeo en youtube de música electrónica- Primero, para romper el hielo... debes ser gracioso, ahí sacas tu lado divertido también... no tener miedo al ridículo, me entiendes.. déjate llevar por el ritmo- le enseña algunos pasos de baile que Loki imita a la perfeccion- Aprendes rápido muchachón- Mmm.. ahora que deberías aprender... ya está... pone un tema de Daft Punk, "Lose Yourself to Dance"- Tienes que aprender pasos seductores, el bailar dice mucho de ti, ya sabes... por si en una de esas, quieres llevarla a la cama_

_-Para que querría llevar a una mujer a la cama si estamos bailando? Y donde seguimos bailando? en la cama?- Darcy se lleva la mano a la cara y luego lo observa_

_-Acaso tú nunca?- Loki la interrumpe_

_-Copular dices tú?_

_-Sólo tú podías salir con un término taaan... arrghs... okey... seguimos?_

_-Okey, si, si.. me interesa_

_-Con quién quieres bailar?- Pregunta intrigada la chica_

_-Con Natasha, obviamente- Darcy dice burlonamente "obviamente" para sí misma, con un poco de celos, debía admitirlo, así que decide bromear un poco con el travieso chico- Mira.. lo primero que debes hacer y no se te debe olvidar, es este paso- Pones sus dos manos juntas al frente y serpentea hacia abajo la cadera- Snake hips, no lo debes olvidar_

_-Ammm... Snake hips- Repite el movimiento y para sorpresa de Darcy le sale completamente encantador, por lo que desiste de burlarse de él y le enseña de verdad..._

-_Fin flash back-_

Loki cambia al tema que había ensayado tanto, comienza a sonar "Lose Yourself to Dance" y junto con ello enseña a Natasha su mejor "snake hips", lo que provoca la risa y sorpresa de la chica. Luego le ofrece su mano para que baile junto a él

_[ I know you don't get chance to take a break this often  
I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopping_ _]_

La toma por la cintura y sensualmente comienza a bailar, llevando el ritmo lentamente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Nat se da vuelta y queda de espalda a su cuerpo, moviendo su cadera y bajando suavemente, Loki toma su brazo izquierdo y lo extiende mientras lo acaricia a la vez que hunde el rostro en el cuello, provocando escalofríos en la agente.

_[ You take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the  
Sweat! sweat! sweat! ]_

Natasha continua deslizándose mientras Loki posa sus manos en sus caderas y las aprieta más junto a él mientras sigue el ritmo, sube y baja sus manos, recorriendo por encima de sus muslos, la cadera y su abdomen. La muchacha se sentía perdida en las caricias, en el baile, en la música

-Lose yourself to dance- le susurró sexy el príncipe al oído, haciéndole estallar en ansías

_[ Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance ]_

Él la toma de la mano para girarla, quedando ambos de frente, jadeando... deseándose uno al otro y se olvidan de bailar.. se olvidan de la lluvia.. de París.. se olvidan de todo lo existente alrededor... sólo estaban los dos, besándose... está vez desesperadamente, mordiéndose, explorando cada uno la lengua del otro. Loki la rodea fuertemente con un brazo y la alza, a lo que Natasha responde rodeando sus piernas en su cintura, él avanza con ella hacia una pared y fuertemente la sujeta de las caderas, provocándole un gemido cuando siente su entrepierna dura presionándola...le muerde el cuello y la vuelve a besar impacientemente... mientras ella revuelve su cabello y busca su oído para morder su lóbulo...

Loki vuelve en sí y la baja suavemente- Lo siento... esto no debía ser así- Le dice provocando alteración en la muchacha

- Nooo! ... cómo haces esto, imbécil? Acaso te ríes de mi de nuevo?- Lo golpea en el pecho y él no le dice nada... sólo le posa dos dedos en su frente y Nat se desvanece en sus brazos.

[...]

La chica despierta, no sabe cuánto tiempo había dormido, se estira en la gran cama con dosel en que se encontraba, restriega sus ojos y se le escapa un pequeñito grito de sorpresa al mirar bien a su alrededor. Estaba rodeada de antiguos muebles y porta retratos de su familia, frente a su cama estaba el piano que cuando niña solía tocar y no cabe más en sí cuando ve entrar a Margaretta, la sirvienta que se había encargado de todos sus cuidados desde su nacimiento. Sin duda se estaba en el Palacio de Invierno

-Niña Natalia... debe levantarse- ella llevaba un hermoso vestido en su brazo- Yo la vestiré y peinaré- Natasha no puede más que abalanzarse sobre la anciana y abrazarla lo más fuerte que puede

Al cabo de un rato, se encontraba peinada con un elegante moño alto, el cual dejaba un mechón cobrizo caer por una de sus mejillas. Lucía fenomenalmente principesca... con un vestido blanco con diseño de flores azules, que se ceñia en su cintura para abrirse como una flor hacia sus pies. Aquel vestido dejaba sus hombros al descubierto para hacerla ver aun mas encantadora.

Se asoma por su ventana, una vez que Margaretta se había retirado y podía ver las hojas de otoño caer... pasan los minutos y puede ver como sus hermanas juegan con su hermano menor allá abajo... no sabe si eso es un sueño o si Natasha Romanoff lo había sido. Quizá estaba despertando de un largo sueño y todo eso era real. Nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida, se dispone a bajar a verlas pero poco a poco, la imagen de ellas se desvanece. Decepcionada suspira y siente una mano en su hombro, gira y se encuentra con Loki, quien se encontraba con sus vestimentas de gala asgardiana, lleno de cuero en negro, verde y dorado, con su larga capa y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo..loki- Musitó- Qué es todo esto? Es un sueño?- Deposita un dedo en los labios de la princesa

- Shhhh, silencio- Posa una rodilla en el suelo e inclina su otra pierna- Vengo a pediros, mi bella zarevna, que sea mía para siempre- Saca una cajita de su bolsillo, con dos anillos, de oro con una gema verde

-Casarnos? ahora?- Natasha se siente demasiado confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando

-No, mi bella zarevna, quiero que acepte que la haga mía para siempre- Toma su mano izquierda y desliza uno de los anillos, el más pequeño, por su suave y delicado dedo anular- Le pasa la cajita- Su turno...

Natasha no sabía que sucedía, pero lo más seguro es que ese fuera un sueño, así que hizo caso y puso el anillo gemelo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Loki. En ese instante siente arder fuertemente su dedo, ahí donde estaba el anillo. Lo observa y nota que ya no estaba, sino sólo una marca de él, la cual se había marcado como un tatuaje a su piel. El dolor fue extremadamente verdadero como para ser un sueño...

-Pequeña- le besa la mano- Yo no podía tomarla si no era como correspondía a una princesa- Deslizó suavemente el cierre de su vestido y Natasha quedó completamente desnuda, él la miraba ensimismado, de pies a cabeza- Las estrellas deben estar envidiosas de tu existencia, Natalia, pues sin duda, eres más radiante... -Besa suavemente sus labios y luego baja recorriendo su cuello, sus hombros y sus pechos, provocando un abrumado gemido, cuando sus labios deciden reposar en uno de sus pezones. Se separa y la toma en brazos para depositarla en su cama, mientras hace desaparecer parte de su ropa, quedando en una delgada camisa verde de lino con sus pantalones de cuero negros. Una vez más liviano, sube a la cama quedando sobre ella, para luego besarla en todas partes, recorrer su cuerpo completo, su cuello... sus pechos... su abdomen... sus muslos, en los cuales pudo saborear un poco de aquella humedad que iba deslizándose por aquellos. Besó tiernamente su centro y subió nuevamente para besar sus labios mientra hacia desaparecer su resto de ropa. Ella lo observó absorta... fue de sí misma.. no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, cómo estaba sucediendo y dónde... no podía creer que sentía tales sensaciones, tan impetuosas que la hacía temblar completamente... Miraba su torso pálido, su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes... era increíble lo que estaba viviendo... nunca antes había sentido algo así. Loki vuelve a uno de sus pechos mordiéndolo suavemente, provocando que ella se arqueara y gimiera profundamente, vuelve a su rostro y la contempla

-Pequeña, estás lista?- le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Yo no soporto un minuto más fuera de ti- Dicho esto Natalia asiente delicadamente con la cabeza.. no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.. abre sus piernas y el príncipe de las travesuras entra suavemente en ella, provocandole las mas indescriptibles sensaciones... nuevamente su cuerpo se arqueó y gimió desde lo más profundo... no era capaz de decir nada.. todo ese placer ahogaba sus palabras- Oh, amor- le susurró el semidiós en el oído, mientras la embestía con ternura pero cada vez más profundo. Nat lo miró fijamente a los ojos...

-Esto de verdad está pasando?

-Sí, amor- La besó en los labios y ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía corriente atravesándole por todo el cuerpo, pues Loki llegaba cada vez más profundo. Jadeaba mientras se sujetaba con todas las fuerzas de las sabanas... Seguía sin poder emitir palabra. El siguió aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad, mientras buscaba uno de sus pechos para besarlo... al poder conseguirlo, ella llegó a un punto en que no podía más.. se sujetó firmemente de su amante y gimió su nombre mientras alcanzó el orgasmo. El continuó con lo suyo jadeando cada vez más fuerte, mientras Nat acaricia su espalda y su cabello- Dime... dime.. que.. e.. e.. que.. eres.. mía-

-Soy tuya, mi príncipe- musitó en su oído y este gesto hizo que no soportase más, explotando de placer dentro de ella. La chica observaba como todo ese escenario se iba desvaneciendo, apareciendo poco a poco en la cama de su habitación del hotel, en París, observa su mano y encuentra el delicado tatuaje que había dejado el anillo en su dedo... cuando voltea ve a Loki desnudo y boca abajo junto a ella, ve una gran mancha bajo su nariz y lo voltea...

-Sangre!- Lo sacude suavemente- Loki! Loki! Despierta!- se horroriza al ver un pequeño charco de sangre en su cama... el semidiós estaba sangrando de nariz y no quería despertar... eso no podía ser nada bueno

*******_shvíbzik: palabra rusa para "duende" o diablillo" _**

**_Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos :)_**


	6. Confianza

_**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y ya es viernes 7, así que aquí está un nuevo Capítulo de este fanfic.**_

_**Este es un capítulo más complejo, como sus personajes... que nos puede llevar a preguntarnos hasta que punto podemos confiar en nuestro amado Loki y como Natasha vive en un constante enfrentamiento entre el orgullo y sus sentimientos. **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios :) Espero les guste**_

Cap. 7- Confianza

Loki despierta en una pradera, está recostado bajo un árbol mientras alguien suavemente limpia su nariz... Una bella cascada caía en frente de sus ojos y el cielo multicolor sobre ellos le daban indicios de donde estaba

-Madre... Qué pasó?- Le pregunta mientras ella sigue limpiándolo con trozos de algodón

-Tus poderes aún son muy débiles para realizar este tipo de cosas... -Toma su mano izquierda y visualiza la marca del anillo que su hijo poseía en el dedo anular- Las alianzas de eternidad simbolizan la unión de los espíritus y el destino- Desliza su mano para examinar la de Loki- Tu unión fue demasiado intensa... sumado a tu debilidad, dejaste escapar parte de tu magia y en estos momentos debe habitar el cuerpo de esa muchacha... utilizaste algún truco durante el ritual?

-La trasladé de lugar utilizando proyecciones de su subconsciente... puede haber sido eso lo que me debilitó?

-Puede ser... aunque aún no estoy segura... -Se percatan de que comienzan a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia- Hijo, despierta... ella comienza a preocuparse- Lo besa dulcemente en la frente y desaparece.

[...]

Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es el rostro de la chica quien intentaba despertarlo. Sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban llorosos y angustiados, levemente comienzan a reflejar una mirada de alivio. Siente que lo aprisionan con los brazos y se incorpora zafándose de ellos.

-Creí... creí que algo malo había pasado...

-Mis poderes eran insuficientes para sostener esa proyección... -se acomoda- Pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes- No estaba bien pues le había costado bastante recuperar algo de su magia para perder el avance y más. De pronto se sintió abrumado con la idea de que Natasha le hubiese arrebatado parte de su poder, realmente era su debilidad y tenía que alejarse de ella pues aún no sabía que fue exactamente lo que hizo que su poder se escapara. Debía alejarse si quería recuperarse, así que se levantó apenas y se dirigió al baño. El amor propio era más importante.

-Loki! Estás bien? Pasa algo? ... Yo quería decirte... -Loki se detiene y sin voltear a mirarla le responde

-Debo volver a Nueva York

-... Lo que pasó fue tan maravilloso, gracias... de verdad

-Olvídalo- Continúo sin darle la mirada

-Qué?- grita sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-Que lo olvides, Romanoff... No quiero verte más- Cortante, siguió camino a bañarse, esperando que cuando terminase, ella ya no estuviese ahí. En efecto, al salir de su ducha, ya no habían rastros de Natasha.

[...]

-Jane, mi hermano me tiene preocupado... lleva días encerrado en la habitación de Selvig, no se la quiere entregar y además se niega a ir a SHIELD... ni siquiera ha salido para ir a ver a Nat... -Jane dulcemente acaricia los cabellos de su poderoso novio y sonríe.

-Pues ahí tienes ... es evidente... Deben haber tenido una pelea

-Pero él pelea siempre con todo el mundo... lo disfruta. Ahora está encerrado...

- Loki... cómo podríamos decirlo...está.. enamorado (?)- A la chica le parecía tan extraño asociar a Loki con el amor- Es como si peleásemos tu y yo... estaríamos muy tristes o frustrados, o enojados...

-Pero ellos son amigos... no son nada más..

-Amor- Vuelve a acariciar su cabello- Dos personas que no destacan por su sociabilidad no andan todo el día juntos sólo porque se agraden...

-Pero mi hermano está bajo la vigilancia de Nat...

-Por eso Loki se queda allá entonces... Natasha está encargada de vigilarlo en las noches también... ah.. y en su departamento- Sonríe- Trabajólica! -Thor frunce el ceño y le hace cosquillas

-No es necesario que te rías de mi, cariño- la besa- iré a charlar con él. Thor entra a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hermano y se queda en la puerta observándolo un rato. Loki estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio, con la mirada pérdida, con el pelo enmarañado y con un aspecto bien penoso. Tenía puesta una bata negra con franjas verticales de color verde y en el suelo junto a él, un montón de lo que parecían ser tazones quebrados. Loki los hacía aparecer con su mano derecha y luego los lanzaba para el lado contrario.

-Hermano...

-No voy a ir a SHIELD- se detiene de tirar tazones y gira para mirarlo- Qué esperas? Dije que no iré-Thor se acerca sin pisar el desastre que tenía su hermano y se sienta en la cama de Selvig, quedando frente de él. Loki rápidamente oculta su mano izquierda debajo de la bata.

-Porqué pelearon con Natasha?

-Qué te hace pensar que discutí con Natasha...

-No has ido a verla... no quieres ir a SHIELD

-Le dije que no quería verla más... Ella quitó parte de mis poderes, Thor... tú no entenderías... porque tienes al Mjolnir y puedes invocar rayos y truenos y dártelas de un Dios poderoso! ... cómo quieres que me sienta si yo no tengo más que un estúpido poco de magia con el cual no puedo hacer nada! -grita enfurecido- tan común... ordinario... Ni siquiera puedo usar mi daga!

-Y Nat pudo robarte magia? Está entrenada para eso también...?

-No seas ridículo, Thor- Mira hacia abajo- Un mortal no poseería nunca la capacidad de robar magia de un hechicero asgardiano... No sé cómo diablos pasó! Nosotros... -prefiere no continuar

-Hahahaha... entonces ustedes- levanta una ceja traviesamente- ya sabes... -Loki sólo lo mira enojado con los ojos entrecerrados- No? Entonces es una pena porque... Es Natasha, Loki... woaaw... quien no querría estar con ella... Si no estuviera con Jane hubiera dado cualquier cosa por demostrarle la potencia de mi Mjolnir -Loki arquea una ceja y siente la sangre hervir, se abalanza, tomándolo de su camiseta midgardiana

-Repítelo!

-Hahahaha, entonces es verdad! -Tranquilo! Es broma.. No te gustan las bromas? -se suelta y le da un golpetón de apoyo en la espalda y Loki se sienta al lado de él. Era como una escena adolescencia, cuando conversaban de sus primeras conquistas- Ve y lucha por ella, hermano, se nota que la quieres mucho

-Sentimientos... no, noo, hermanito- niega con la cabeza- eso no es para mí... además ella es una simple mortal... no es algo por lo que yo vaya a sufrir..

-Eres un cobarde-se levanta

-No lo soy... tú eres un estúpido sentimentalista! Fuiste capaz de dejar el trono de Asgard por una sencilla midgardiana, te quedaba grande el traje, hermanito... débil!- le grita y Thor lo levanta sosteniéndolo de la bata.

-Aquí el único débil, estúpido y cobarde eres tú! ... sigue mintiéndote todo lo que quieras... No eres capaz de luchar por nada que no sea por ti mismo... Créeme que dejar Asgard y todo lo que tenía allá... dejar poder y gloria por el amor de Jane es lo mejor que he hecho! Tú no serías capaz de dejar nada por otro... ni si quiera por alguien que amas. De qué te servirá tú gloria cuando estés solo? Cuando no exista nada verdadero en ella?

-Y qué existe para ti , a ver? Una simple mujer que en un par de años morirá... un suspiro en la vida, Thor? Por eso cambias todo?

-Saber que su vida es tan frágil me hace amarla mil veces más! Disfrutar al máximo cada momento- Loki se suelta y cae sentado a la cama, con lagrimas asomando por sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo, Thor... tengo miedo de que... de que -sonaba realmente angustiado- de que me arrebate todo mi poder... o... -suspiró- ... Frigga me salvó...sabes? ... pensé que iba a morir - toma aire- Necesito verla... -se toma la cabeza y tiembla un poco-No sé qué hacer... soy un cobarde...

[...]

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Natasha había llorado nuevamente, sólo había encontrado apoyo en Clint quien acababa de irse. Ella fue débil y lo llamó, no quería que pasara nada, ni quería volver con él... sólo quería alguien que la acompañase un rato, era una muchacha tan sola y aunque la mayoría del tiempo podía enfrentarlo bien, en esos momentos no era capaz. Loki había jugado con ella... él usó los más preciados recuerdos de niñez y los hizo trizas en su cara, él hizo que volviera a ilusionarse para luego tratarla como una basura. No entendía como podía haber confiado en un ser tan vil, cómo se había dejado seducir por él y lo peor, cómo podía extrañarlo y necesitarlo tanto. Se encontraba llorando y pensando en todo eso, cómo lo había hecho todas las noches desde el incidente en París, cuando de pronto suena el timbre. Se incorpora para ir a abrir, pensando que era Barton a quien se le había quedado algo, mira por el ojillo de la puerta y su mente de pronto se nubla, debido a la ira, la tristeza y sorpresa, quedando inmóvil. Su corazón se aprieta y no puede dejar de sollozar. Loki se encontraba ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, esperando a que abriera.

-Nat! Nat! Sé... sé que estás ahí... -Afirma uno de sus brazos en la puerta e inclina su cabeza- Rayos! Esto es complicado... Nat.. sé que no querrás abrirme, pero te pido que me escuches... por favor, quédate ahí y escúchame

La agente a su vez afirma su espalda en la puerta y se desliza bajando hasta el suelo. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera de sostenerse

- Soy.. soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido cobarde y egoísta... Nat, tenía miedo- suspira- Lo que pasó el otro día me asustó... quería alejarme de ti para recuperarme... Lo hice de la peor forma... Cielos! No te pido que lo entiendas... sólo te pido que me perdones, Nat! ... No puedo estar sin ti... -sigue escuchando los sollozos de Natasha- Por favor, no llores... no , cariño... No lo mereces. Yo no merezco ninguna de esas lágrimas... Nat... te necesito.. yo, yo no quise jugar contigo, créeme! -Toma aire y se queda en silencio unos segundos- Nat... yo te amo

Al escuchar esto, Natasha siente que su corazón se saldría. Pese a todo, ella también lo amaba. Temblaba y se odiaba a sí misma por sentir aquello. Ella necesitaba estar en sus brazos como si de aquello dependiese la vida, mas no lo iba a aceptar. Su orgullo también era poderoso

-Vete!- Respondió- Púdrete y vete al infierno!

-No lo haré, Nat... no me iré hasta que abras- suspira- Si no lo haces hoy, amaneceré aquí... y si pasan los días y aun no lo haces, seguiré esperándote... Te juro que no me moveré! - Ya no escuchaba los sollozos de la agente al otro lado de la puerta y se desesperó- Por lo que más quieras, Nat! Abre aunque sea para golpearme! Hazlo!

Natasha abre y permanece quieta, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lo observa fijamente, era imposible que aguantase más sin verlo. Loki por su parte se acerca lentamente, la abraza muy fuerte y hunde su cara en el hombro de la chica. Respira hondo en su cuello, como si su aroma fuese indispensable para poder vivir. Ella sigue inmóvil, respirando profundo y entrecortado. Loki deja su hombro para mirarla a la cara, ambos se miran y aproximan. Por más que lo resistiesen, su necesidad era demasiada. Loki se acerca poco a poco sus labios y se entregan a un beso delicado pero intenso. Un beso de aquellos amantes que han debido permanecer mucho tiempo separados, de aquellos amantes que se necesitan, de aquellos que han unido sus almas y por eso no saben vivir uno sin el otro.

Entran al departamento sin separar sus labios. Los besos cada vez se vuelven más frenéticos y desesperados. Loki la alza en sus brazos y ella rodea su cintura con sus piernas, mientras desabrocha uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Él se dirige a la habitación mientras las sostiene, depositándola suavemente en la cama. La observa y se desprende de su camisa la cual ya estaba desabrochada. Ninguno de los dos pronuncia palabra, sólo se miran temblorosos y ansiosos. Se acerca suavemente a la chica y comienza a sacarle cada una de sus prendas hasta que esta queda en ropa interior. Toma su mentón y la besa , para luego enterrar nuevamente su rostro en el hombro de ella, devorando su aroma como si fuese un manjar que se le había privado durante mucho tiempo. Loki se pone de pie para sacarse los jeans y se sube junto a ella. Comienza a besar cada centímetro de la chica a quien se le eriza la piel con cada contacto. Luego retira la ropa interior de ambos y se dispone a entrar en su intimidad. La embiste lento pero con fuerza provocando los más deleitados gemidos de Natasha. Observa cada detalle en ella y toma su mano izquierda fijando la vista en el tatuaje de la alianza de su dedo. -Mía... mi mujer... hasta la eternidad- Dice para sus adentros.

Pasan los minutos y la agente que se encontraba enloquecida de placer y completamente excitada se incorpora para darse vuelta e inclinar su cadera, en busca de un cambio de posición que le permitiera sentir aún más el impacto de las acometidas, otorgando una vista privilegiada a Loki quien enardecido toma sus caderas firmemente para continuar con su tarea. El embate es tan profundo que Nat no pudo sostenerse y se desplomó, rendida por un placer doloroso. Se incorporó nuevamente y se mantuvo firme para poder acostumbrarse a aquellas proporciones divinas. Él seguía en su tarea totalmente lujurioso, la pose que había adoptado Natasha lo había encendido al punto que se había transformado en un animal. Siempre iba a ser alguien quien adorara el poder y tener a aquella mujer felina y sumisa bajo él, no podía proporcionarle más placer. Jaló un poco el cabello de Nat para girar su rostro y lo pudiese observar. El rostro inundado de satisfacción y los gemidos de la muchacha lo hicieron llegar al punto culmine del acto, inclinándose luego para poder besar su espalda. Así, siguieron durante toda la noche...

[...]

-Despierta, ey, pequeña- Loki sentado en la cama, empieza a mover a Nat que estaba profundamente dormida- Es tarde bonita... hay que desayunar- Ella comienza a abrir sus ojos con pereza, se restriega los ojos y estira

-Qué hora es?

-eeep... las 11, es un poco tarde para ir a SHIELD... -Al escuchar esto la chica abre los ojos de par en par y de un brinco se levanta

-Rayos! ... tenía que llegar a las 8- Comienza rápidamente a ponerse unos jeans y un brassier- Tú ya estás vestido! Por qué diablos no me despertaste antes?

-No... no te vistas- la abraza y la arrastra a la cama nuevamente- Yo te reporte enferma -sonríe y la besa tiernamente- No te dejaré ir

-Pero por qué hiciste eso? Ahora todos en SHIELD sospecharán de nosotros... -Loki sonríe

-Imite tu voz... ya vamos, a desayunar... hice aparecer unos pancakes- dice muy entusiasmado

-Ok, ok... espera... estás bien? Cómo amaneciste?- Loki se levanta de la cama y la toma en brazos

-De maravilla, desperté junto a la chica más bella de todas- le sonríe. La lleva hacia el comedor en donde tenía todo servido, la baja y toma cada uno su puesto. En la mesa habían muchos pancakes y te con leche, los cuales comenzaron a probar

-Esto está muy bueno... gracias

-De nada, no tienes que agradecer... te amo Nat- Se acerca, le besa la frente y la agente sigue comiendo, sin decir nada- Yo no sé cómo serán las cosas aquí en Midgard pero en Asgard, cuándo alguien le dice te amo a otra persona.. esa persona le responde: yo también

-Mmm aha... acá igual.. el punto es que... el otro lo dice cuando También lo siente... Loki, lo que pasó en Paris y lo que ocurrió anoche no significa nada... yo he hecho esto con muchos hombres... no es nada especial para mí- le dice mirando su taza de té

-Aha... entiendo... -deja su taza de té en la mesa- Y a todos les abres la puerta después de haberte jurado no verlos nunca más?

-Si no lo hacía te hubieses quedado ahí toda la vida... -Loki se ríe

-Algún día tendrías que salir... -le golpea la nariz con su cuchara- Ahora mi respuesta... dime

-Qué respuesta de qué? De que me ames? ... Sólo te puedo decir que tienes un problema ... Yo soy una persona caótica...

-Hehehehe... y yo amo el caos, pequeña...

[...]

Pasó un mes y Loki se trasladó a vivir con Natasha. Ella no acostumbraba a vivir con nadie pero su compañía le hacía falta. Loki era una increíble pareja y día a día Nat se preguntaba si todo aquello era cierto , pues muchas veces no entendía como pudo haber llegado a ser tan feliz con él que fue su enemigo. Sin embargo, esta felicidad se vio un poco amenazada cuando un día Fury le comunicó que debía viajar a San Petesburgo, pues las fuerzas de resistencia del antiguo régimen estaban amenazando al país con utilizar armas nucleares si no entregaban el gobierno, dándoles como plazo un año. Fury le dijo que no podía excusarse pues ella era la que mejor conocía a esa gente, por lo que tuvo que partir junto a Loki a Rusia sin ánimos pues su país natal le traía muy trágicos y tormentosos recuerdos. Era invierno y el lugar se encontraba repleto de nieve, el frío calaba hondo por lo que se apresuraron en llegar al hotel donde se iban a hospedar. Una vez allí, cada uno fue a los lugares en donde se les había designado para buscar información, a la vuelta, Loki se dedicó a cuidar y reconfortar a la agente quien había llegado temblando.

-No eres una mujer de nieve acaso? Este es tu lugar de origen... -la abrazaba para darle un poco de calor

-Acaso tú no tienes frío?- Dice mientras empina su nariz para chocarla con la del asgardiano

-No! Nada... esto de tener sangre Jotun puede tener sus ventajas... de hecho quiero que salgamos a pasear... ponte ropa de nieve, para que no llegues como un polluelo nuevamente- Nat se separa y se dirige a la habitación a desempacar y buscar algo de ropa para la nieve- A veces se me olvida que eres mi padre! -Grita

-Argggs! Sólo me preocupo por ti, mujer... realmente eres un caos...!

-Yo te lo advertí!- le señala mientras intenta colocarse toda esa incomoda ropa térmica

-No me estoy quejando!- La agente se asoma ya vestida y se dirigen a un parque cercano el cual el travieso semidiós, había visto cuando volvía al hotel. Aquel parque le pareció hermoso, tenía muchos árboles los cuales estaban tapados de nieve al igual que el suelo y los bancos. Observaba todo a su alrededor y se sentía muy a gusto rodeado de todo aquel gélido paisaje, ensimismado. Sólo reaccionó cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Nat le había lanzado una bola de nieve.

-No me pude contener- reía- Hacee añoos que no lanzaba una

-Ah sí que así están las cosas, eh? -Se agacha para recoger un puñado de nieve sin percatarse que al contacto su mano y su brazo se tornaron azules, al lanzar la nieve está tomó forma de una extraña cuchilla de hielo la cual la agente tuvo que esquivar, cayendo al suelo. Desconcertado corrió donde su chica para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.- Lo siento, pequeña... no fue mi intención- Nat miró fijamente el brazo de su amado y no podía creer lo que estaba observando

-Qué diablos estabas pensando? casi me mataste!- Alzó su mano para tocar aquella piel azulada sin embargo Loki la esquivó

-No! No me toques! .. Te harás daño- Queda observando su mano curiosamente- No... no creí que conservaba mis habilidades Jotun.. Odín sólo debe haberme despojado de mis poderes de hechicería- sonrió- Tengo algo con que defenderme- Poco a poco su piel brazo vuelve a tornarse normal. Pronto cayó la noche y decidieron volver, una vez cambiados de ropa, se sentaron a cenar. Loki siempre se encargaba de la cena, hacia aparecer los más ricos manjares para agasajarla.

-Qué información pudiste obtener?- Pregunta la agente mientras cortaba un trozo de carne

-Nicolai Pavlovsk es el coordinador de la operación... se juntaran en Kiev estos próximos días...

-Nicolai Pavlovsk? Mmm.. yo también escuché su nombre- se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca y lo come- pero hay algo más grande detrás de todos ellos... escuché que estaban trabajando para alguien que se hace llamar "el príncipe"

Termina de masticar y traga- El príncipe? Pero que mequetrefe se atreve a hacerse llamar así? Los únicos príncipes en Midgard somos tu y yo... bueno... bueno y el bruto de Thor... -deja sus cubiertos en el plato- Siento que esto es una insolencia... de verdad...

-Hahaha... -ríe- Yo creo que es sólo un apodo ostentoso...

-Yo creo que es una insolencia... tú eres la única princesa y señora de este reino... Una emperatriz...

-Ridículo... Rusia no es un reino... yo no soy nada... sólo una ex ciudadana- Loki se levanta de su silla y se inclina ante Nat como solía hacerlo y sostiene su mano, manteniendo doblada una de sus piernas y afirmando una rodilla en el suelo

-Yo Loki, principe de Asgard y Jotunheim, te declaro a ti, princesa Natalia, como la única y soberana reina de mi corazón- besa su mano- acepte este sencillo reino, el cual ofrezco con la más entera devoción- Natasha ríe con tal escena

-Eres taaan... -la interrumpe

-Caballeroso?... distinguido? ... elegante y grandiosamente bien parecido?

-Bobo... iba a decir bobo... aah y engreído, además... -Loki se levanta- Pero eres MI bobo engreído... el más hermoso bobo engreído... -sonríe- Te amo, Loki...

Loki mira a su alrededor con extrañeza y luego se dirige a ella- Escuchaste algo?.. Fuee así como un siseo de un mosquito... habrán mosquitos aquí? No era hotel 5 estrellas?- Nat toma su mano riendo

-Te amo, Loki! -dice más fuerte- Te amoo!

-Ves? Ahí está de nuevo! Un mosquito...

-Teeee amoooo, Loki de Asgard y Jotunheim!- Grita y Loki explota en risa mientras la toma de un brazo y la acerca hacia él-

-Ven acá, _shvíbzik! __Yo también a ti- Comienza a besarla apasionadamente, sujetándola con firmeza, cuando suena el móvil de la agente, la cual se separa un poco_

_-Espera, espera... déjame contestar... -busca el teléfono por en bolsillos_

_-Nooo... no contestes.. anda... ven acá_

_-No podemos estar en estas todo el día... estamos en una misión, acuérdate- sigue buscando el móvil_

_-Hoy ni siquiera te he toca..- Nat le hace un gesto para que guarde silencio mientras contesta_

_- Si? Clint? Qué ocurrió? ... en serio?... ok .. ok... voy.. si.. voy- Loki la queda observando y fruñe el cejo, cruzándose de brazos_

_-Para que te quería ese imbécil?_

_-Loki- lo abraza- Tengo que ir a Nueva York... es urgente_

_-Bueno, yo voy contigo... _

_-No.. debes quedarte acá... debemos llevar esa información sobre Pavlovsk y el "principe"... yo voy y vuelvo.._

_-Nat! No! No irás sin mi- La chica lo besa en los labios y se pone una chaqueta para salir_

_-Pavlovsk y el "principe"! Confío en ti! ... volveré apenas resuelva eso! -sale corriendo dejando la puerta abierta_

_-Naaaaaaaaaaaat!- grita hacia el pasillo y luego se entra- No hay caso contigo, cierto?- Dice para si_

_[...]_

Una vez en SHIELD, Nat saluda a Barton y se dirige a hablar con Fury, quien se encontraba mirando unas pantallas al costado de su oficina

-Romanoff, debería dejar de tener estos jueguitos mientras se encuentra trabajando... -le muestra la pantalla en donde ella estaba teniendo sexo con Loki, sobre una mesa en la sala de archivos- Existen cámaras en todos los sitios de este lugar... Natasha... ahora entiendo porque te has reportado tantas veces enferma en este tiempo... en fin

Barton por su parte empuñaba su mano y la afirmaba sobre la pared del lugar

-Lo siento, Nick- Agacha su cabeza sumamente avergonzada- No se volverá a repetir

-Por el bien de los operadores de vigilancia... lo espero... -Se levanta de su silla y pone sus manos tras su espalda- Ahora, los he convocado, tal como lo haré con Tony, Steve, Bruce y Thor pues me han informado que existen señales de que un nuevo portal intergaláctico esta abriéndose en Ohio... aun no es nada concreto pero debemos estar alertas.

-Tu novio no tendrá que ver con esto, Nat?- Le pregunta inquisitivamente Clint

-No!- dijo tajante

Fury los observa y luego les llama la atención- Ey, sin discusiones... ahora vayan, eso era todo.. quiero que estén cerca y atentos

-OK!- respondieron al unísono y luego salieron de la oficina

-Tenemos que hablar- El arquero interrumpe el paso de la agente

-Qué pasó?

-Terminé con Bobby... y ella me confesó algo

-Qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad

-Lo del laboratorio... ese día... lo planearon con Loki... el la contactó... él tuvo que ver Nat! ... yo sabía que él estaba involucrado.

-No te creo, Clint... disculpa- Barton la toma del brazo y la mira fijamente

-Bobby me juro que te diría la verdad... vamos donde ella, por favor

La agente fue donde la mujer rubia, quien le confesó como había sido la confabulación con Loki y que ella estaba realmente estaba enamorada del arquero por lo que aceptó el trato. Nat no pudo hacer más que ir en dirección a su departamento, con el pecho oprimido. Nuevamente se sentía humillada y estúpida, cayendo en otro engaño de aquel hombre, el cual lamentaba amar. Tomó aire y suspiró, camino con calma esta vez. Ahora sería fuerte, se dijo a sí misma. No lo llamó para reclamar... no quería saber de él.. ni de Clint, ni de Bobby... La soledad siempre había sido su más leal compañera y quizá era necesario volver a estar con ella.

Por su parte, Loki trataba de conciliar el sueño pero se encontraba demasiado inquieto y preocupado. Sentía mucha curiosidad sobre el llamado que le habían hecho a Nat y además, ella no se había comunicado desde que le avisó que había llegado sin novedad a Nueva York. Se dirige a la cocina y prepara una infusión relajante. La bebe y luego se recuesta sobre la cama, sintiendo los parpados muy pesados

-Hijo... -abre los ojos y se encuentra recostado en el pecho de su madre, la que suavemente acaricia sus cabellos

-Madre... a que se debe tu visita? Cómo está el Valhalla?

-Bien- Sonríe- Vine porque descubrí que produjo tu fuga de poder -Loki se incorpora rápidamente

-He estado recuperándome bien, es más... creo que me siento un poco más fuerte... pero dime, madre... estoy curioso por saber

-Vida...

-Vida?- Abre los ojos de par en par- Qué quieres decir con eso?... acaso..- pregunta preocupado

-Sí, Loki... un hijo... toda aquella unión dejó un fruto y liberaste un poco de tu poder para protegerlo... inconscientemente... por eso no te percataste. Un hijo, mi querido pequeño... una niña... mejor dicho... será una gran hechicera- Loki toma su cabeza y se aflige, tener un hijo no se le hubiese pasado jamás por la mente- No te aflijas, cariño- le acaricia la mejilla- Serás un buen padre

-Maa...dre..-La mira con ojos llenos de preocupación- Soy un monstruo... que puedo esperar de un hijo?...una criatura deforme? Tú sabes que los Jotuns muchas veces procrean horrendos especímenes... Nat no será capaz de resistir la gestación... esa pequeña es Jotun y Asgardiana... no sé si su cuerpo mortal lo resista

-También será parte mortal... y tu mujer es muy fuerte- Suena el móvil de Loki- Es tu hermano... me da mucha risa como utilizan esos aparatos raros para comunicarse

-No deberías ver que hacemos todo el día, madre..- se endereza

-Sé cuando debo entretenerme en otra cosa- lo besa en la frente- ahora despierta, y contéstale a Thor

Poco a poco comienza a reaccionar y toma su móvil para contestar

-Qué quieres?- pregunta un poco aturdido

-Hablar contigo, bro... con Jane estamos preocupados por... -Loki lo interrumpe

-Oye, sabes tú porqué llamaron a Natasha?... Tuvo que irse hacia Nueva York y no me ha llamado...

-Con eso tiene que ver... Jane ha estado detectando extraños comportamientos en la atmosfera... cree que puede ser la apertura de un nuevo portal... Fury nos llamó a todos

-Y cómo son los signos que ella ha notado- pregunta preocupado

-Emm... no le entiendo mucho en realidad...

-Ok... ok... cuando tenga alguna señal nueva le dices que me llame.. -Corta la llamada aún sorprendido por la noticia que le dio su madre- Voy a ir a Nueva York... tengo que darle la noticia a Nat- susurra el semidiós, mientras se dispone a empacar nuevamente su maleta

[...]

Amanece en Nueva York, Loki había viajado toda la noche y no había dormido nada, sin embargo, no se sentía cansado, estaba tan ansioso de ver a Nat que no pudo conciliar el sueño en todo el vuelo. Abre la puerta de su departamento, y como acostumbraba a ver cuando su chica se enojaba, vio muchas cosas en el suelo y quebradas. Dejo la maleta en el suelo y se apresuró en ir a la habitación de la agente. La vio sobre la cama durmiendo, tenía los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje corrido... era evidente que había llorado...

-Te gusta mucho redecorar la casa, pequeña... -se sienta en el borde de la cama y acaricia su mejilla. Nat despierta lentamente y lo ve ahí sentado. Se endereza y aparta su mano de su rostro.

-Suéltame y vete! No vuelva nunca más... -Loki la miró bastante desconcertado

-Qué... qué hice ahora?

-Tú sabes... Barton... Bobby... tú lo planeaste, no?... Niégalo! -le dice fríamente, con la frialdad que sólo la agente podía hablar

-Nat... te juro... que ..

-No me jures nada... no te creeré jamás... quién me manda a confiar en ti! ... Sólo querías vengarte de Clint- Loki mueve desesperadamente su cabeza en señal de negación.

-Nat... noo... nooo

-Vete!-Tira una almohada- Vete de aquí!

-Pequeña... vengo aquí porque... pequeña, por favor... no tienes que alterarte, eso le hará mal a nuestro hijo- Natasha queda petrificada

-Un hijo? De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Una hija... en realidad...- Nat niega con la cabeza

-Hasta ese punto puedes llegar con tus mentiras? ... tanto Loki? Vete de aquí... -La agente se enfurece pues siente que el asgardiano nuevamente está tomándole el pelo. Hacia unos años atrás, cuando estaba casada con Alexi y ansiaba mucho tener un hijo, sus doctores le habían señalado que lo más probable era que ella fuese infértil, por lo que tenía asumido que nunca tendría hijos, aunque dudo por un momento pues estaba frente a un semidiós... quizá las cosas serían distintas. -Eso es imposible, por favor Loki

-Dime si no te has sentido débil todo este tiempo, Nat... ese cansancio... tus dolores de espalda... nuestra hija será una poderosa hechicera... necesita que su madre se cuide y sea fuerte... -Muy preocupado, decide no insistir para no ofuscar más a Natasha, ni siquiera le menciona de sus miedos sobre la sangre Jotun de su futura bebé y se va a la casa de Thor.

[...]

Jane y Darcy salen corriendo a su jardín, en donde se encontraban los hermanos jugando ping- pong. Muy asustada, la científica los mira

-Llamó Fury... es urgente... mis sospechas eran ciertas.. se abrió un portal en Ohio y una horda de chitauris acaba de aterrizar. Dijo que los demás ya estaban allá

-Qué?- Loki desfigurado se aterroriza- Thor... debemos ir.. Natasha! .. Natasha debe estar ahí- Darcy se acerca a él y le da una palmada en el hombro

-Ey, tranquilo, grandote... ella es ruda... ella estará bien

-Sí, hermano.. Darcy tiene razón... vamos rápido pero no te alarmes tanto.. ella es muy fuerte, sabe defenderse... además los chicos ya están allá

-Thor, no... lo que pasa es que- se queda un poco en silencio- Nat y yo... ... Nat está esperando un hijo mío... y eso la ha debilitado... tiene sangre Jotun...- se aflige- Ya sabes, puede ser delicado... no debe estar ahí..

Los tres, Thor, Jane y Darcy se miran sorprendidos. Se mantienen en silencio unos minutos sin saber que decir... se les olvidó inclusive el ataque de chitauris

- No tendrá 8 patas y esas cosas o sí?- Rompió el silencio la becaria y Loki le lanzó una mirada de odio

-Darcy!- dijeron al unísono Thor y la científica mientras Darcy se encogía de hombros

-Disculpen, disculpen... es que tuve leyendo internet...- Thor rodea la espalda de su hermano y lo aparta

-Vamos rápido

-Thor, necesito el cetro chitauri... necesito algo con que adoptar mi forma Jotun... así seré inútil en la batalla y debo proteger a Nat- le ruega con angustia- Sé que está en SHIELD... es mi única esperanza... no es época de nieve... ayúdame a sacarlo

-No hermano, no es posible... quién me dice que puedo confiar ciegamente en ti? ... Ese cetro es peligroso... cómo sé si tu no trajiste a los chitauri?

-Hermano... no... tengo una deuda pendiente con Thanos... el no se acercaría a mi más que para matarme... te lo ruego Thor, por favor

Thor se aleja. Pese a que la relación con su medio hermano cada vez se encontraba mejor, desconfiaba demasiado de él... ya lo había traicionado de las maneras más crueles.

-No.. no sé... no sé si creerte

-Tú no harías todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance si Jane esperara un hijo tuyo y se encontrase en peligro?- Thor lo mira seriamente a los ojos

-Si me traicionas... ya sabes...tendré que matarte...

Loki sonríe levemente al ver que Thor lo ayudaría y juntos se dirigen a las inmediaciones de SHIELD

**_Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado! Atenta a sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones. Besitos a todas :)_**


	7. Todo va a estar bien

**He estado bastante ocupada pero no podía dejar de continuar la historia... Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer! Este Capitulo es un poco más corto pero no menos intenso. Espero que les guste! :)**

Las inmediaciones de SHIELD estaban revolucionadas. No había ningún vengador en ellas, pues todos habían ido a Ohio con refuerzos. Los pocos funcionarios que permanecían en el lugar estaban aterrorizados, Coulson y Hill acaban de trasladarse al sitio del suceso y Nick Fury monitoreaba atentamente todos los movimientos desplegados por sus fuerzas, maldiciendo en contra de los hermanos Asgardianos, los cuales no llegaban aún con sus compañeros. De pronto, se abre súbitamente la puerta de la central de operaciones principal y deja pasar a Thor y a Loki que venían con sus respectivos atuendos de batalla.

-Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en Ohio junto a los demás- dice seriamente Fury

-Nick, buen amigo, he jurado proteger a Midgard con mi vida y creo que lo he cumplido. He dejado mi mundo y el trono de Asgard por cumplir mi juramento, y estimo que estáis en condiciones de responderme con un pequeño favor- indica ceremoniosamente Thor

-Es verdad, Thor... dime, en qué podemos ayudarte y veremos si está a nuestro alcance. Solo te pido que seas breve, porque el tiempo pasa volando.

-Necesito el cetro chitauri, es la única manera de detener esta amenaza

-Thor... bueno, si tú estimas que usándolo podrás detener a esas malditas criaturas, pues adelante

-No es para mí, yo no sé manejarlo... es para mi hermano... sólo él conoce el manejo de ese poder-Al escuchar esto Loki rodó los ojos y se tomó la cabeza, para luego golpetear el hombro del Dios del Trueno

-Ibas bien... ibas tan bien- Fury se acerca a los dos y les grita

-Acaso están locos? Cómo crees que entregaré el cetro a este ser que ya intentó dominarnos con aquel aparato?... Quién me asegura que no lo hará nuevamente? Y quién me asegura que no fue él mismo quien trajo a estos monstruos a la tierra?

-Bueno, de partida no sería tan estúpido de tratar de recuperar el cetro enviando a Thor a pedirlo... no cre..- Fury lo interrumpe

-Cállate! Sólo has traído destrucción a este mundo y además debemos soportarte junto a nosotros... deberíamos haberte eliminado y no haberte dejado ir con Thor- Thor se enfurece y empuña su martillo hacia el techo, invocando una poderosa tormenta eléctrica, cuyos rayos afectaron la mayoría de los controladores que habían en la sala.

-Mi hermano es un asgardiano y debía ser juzgado ante la justicia de nuestro padre... él recibió su castigo y ustedes no son quienes para decidir que hacen con él! Se me acabó la paciencia... quiero el cetro ahora, porque no les pertenece!- Thor atraviesa la sala arrasando con todo a su alrededor, Fury estaba aterrorizado y a la vez furioso y Loki abría los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que veía. El dios del trueno tomó del cuello al encargado de custodia de los objetos que SHIELD se encontraban investigando.

-Dime donde está el cetro- lo sacude- Dímelo!

-Eh... eh... eh.. sr. Thor... está.. -el hombre colgaba y tartamudeaba de temor- en ... en la.. sa..la.. del tercer .. ni ni ni..vel.. del sub... sub.. terraneo-Thor lo deja caer

-Hermano, ya escuchaste... vamos!- Los dos se dirigen hacia donde les indico el chico y violando todos los dispositivos de seguridad desplegados tomaron posesión del cetro. Mientras lo sostenía Loki fue adoptando su forma Jotun.

-Thor, escucha bien... no dejes que ninguno de los vengadores se acerque a mi... puede lastimarse... y .. y.. lo más importante... - su hermano lo miraba muy sorprendido pues pese a que conocía el hecho de que Loki era un Jotun nunca lo había visto en esa condición- Deja de mirarme así, imbécil, si sabes que soy un maldito monstruo azul!

-Disculpa... sigue...

-Thor... esto es importante.. mira- deja el cetro en una mesa que se encontraba a su lado- El poder del cetro chitauri es demasiado fuerte.. y puede corromper a cualquier que lo sostenga... entre mayor exposición a él.. mayor es el efecto y yo soy una persona... un tanto susceptible a la ambición. En cuánto acabemos con esto, pídeme el cetro... y si yo no te lo quiero entregar, me lo quitas... a como dé lugar. Estamos? -Estira su mano azul para un apretón y Thor sólo asiente con la cabeza

-No pienso darte la mano... pero estamos...- Thor observa como Loki comienza a cambiar de color Así estás mejor... Ahora... cómo vamos a Ohio?

-Saquemos una nave de aquí... puedes amenazar a alguien más... debo reconocer que me sorprendió como actuaste ..

-Hahaha- Se ríe- No me gusta asustar a los midgardianos... pero sus rostros eran muy graciosos... creo que debemos buscar a alguien que pilotee la nave ... no sé llegar a Ohio

-Eres pésimo piloteando...- Ríe- Te acuerdas que la última vez que lo hiciste?... destruiste toda Asgard!... -toma el cetro y nuevamente su piel se torna azul- vamos! ... no podemos esperar más... Nat está en peligro

-Nunca pensé en verte enamorado de nuevo, hermano...

-Yo tampoco... yo tampoco- corren rápidamente a buscar una nave y a alguien que pudiera conducirlos hacia Ohio.

_Flash Back_

_Loki se estaba detrás de un árbol espiando a una joven de largo y hermoso cabello rubio, quien se encontraba sentada junto a un río, conversando entre risas con una amiga. _

_-No puedo creer aún que hayan aceptado que entrenara con los tres guerreros-dice la joven entusiasmada mientras sujetaba un manojo de flores_

_-No puedo creer que Loki te haya regalado flores... jejejeje ... y un escrito? - reía una niña pelirroja mientras leía una hoja de papel_

_-Sí! jajaja... como regalo por este gran día... - rió_

_-Te gusta ?_

_-Argshsh, cómo crees? No es apuesto, ni valiente... tampoco es fuerte... ni un guerrero... y es pelinegro... no me gusta el cabello negro... -tomó un mechón de su cabellera para jugar con él- además... la magia es de mujeres.. de hechiceras.. no de hombres..._

_-La guerra tampoco es de mujeres, Sif..._

_-Bueno... el punto es... que no me gusta- suspira- tú sabes... que a mí me gusta Thor... -Loki empuña una mano al escuchar eso y golpea el árbol, luego divisa que venían los guerreros junto a su hermano y decide mimetizarse para pasar desapercibido_

_-Hey, Sif... cómo estamos para el gran día? -Se acerca Fandral y fija su vista en las flores que sostenía la guerrera- Veo que tienes un admirador..._

_-hehehe, Sif.. lo tenías escondido- Señala Thor apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Fandral_

_-Quién es?- Pregunta con curiosidad Volstagg y el guerrero rubio arrebata de las manos de la pelirroja el papel que leía_

_Carraspea su garganta y comienza a leer en voz alta y teatralmente- Bella Sif ... -El joven Thor y sus amigos no podían contener la risa- Sí.. lo confieso... confieso ser un amante de su belleza_

_-Cállate, Fandral- La chica trata de quitarle el papel pero el rubio se aparta_

_-Confieso deleitarme con el resplandor de sus ojos- Thor con Volstagg reían a carcajadas mientras Hogun sólo observaba- Estas flores no le hacen la mínima justicia, mas recíbalas, dulce doncella... sé que hoy es un gran día._

_-hahaha que cosa más romántica- continuaba riéndose el Dios del Trueno -Quién es el regala flores?... Fandral? -El rubio guerrero reía tanto que se encontraba encorvado y apoyando una mano en su abdomen_

_-hahahaha... es Loki! hahahaha...a Sif le gusta Loki_

_-No! No me gusta!- botó las flores y luego le quitó el papel para romperlo, pero no sólo había roto el papel sino también el corazón del joven hechicero. Al rato, Thor lo encontró sentado en el bosque y sollozando, ese día decidió no corresponder nunca el amor de Sif._

_Fin flash back_

[..]

Tony se encontraba luchando con un chitauri cuando suena la radio de su traje. Se apresura a acabar con él y contesta la comunicación

-Eres muy oportuno, Nick... qué ocurre?

-Los hermanos alienígenas van hacia allá... Thor robó el cetro chitauri y se lo dio al demente de Loki

-Ouch... Hijos de puta... les avisaré a los demás... por lo menos acá tenemos el área controlada- observa a su alrededor como los demás vengadores ya habían arrasado con todos los chitauris que atravesaron el portal- No era tantos... - Fury corta la comunicación- Vengadores, reúnanse!

Natasha quien se encontraba muy débil se acerca apenas- Qué? Qué ocurrió?- Luego se asoma Steve, quien también había acabado con su tarea.

-Tú novio... cuernitos... viene con el cetro chitauri... - Clint se une al grupo mientras Hulk seguía aplastando al último chitauri en pie

-Tu novio, Nat? Quién es el novio de Nat?- pregunta Steve algo extrañado

-Te lo dije, Nat... él está detrás de todo esto- señalo Clint

-No es mi novio...

-Las cámaras de SHIELD dicen lo contrario...

-Revisas las cámaras de SHIELD?

-Por suerte tú no, Cap... te ahorra algunas perturbadoras escenas...

-Qué vamos a hacer con ese bastardo?

-Tratar de detenerlo, Légolas... eso es obvio- Mira hacia el cielo y ve como aparece una nueva horda de los monstruosos seres, esta vez montados sobre leviatanes- Auunque lo veo un poco complicado...- Todos adoptaron posición defensiva. Tony divisó un helicóptero SHIELD que se acercaba hacia ellos

-Ey... SHIELD envió refuerzos- ve que salta Thor- pero qué rayos? porqué no vino volando con su martillo?... esperen.. viene con alguien... debe ser cuerni... -Ve a Loki con el cetro saltar- esperen... eso es ... avatar?

Un chitauri aterriza en picada sobre Natasha arrastrándola un par de metros. Los asgardianos no lo notaron porque estaban demasiado ocupados luchando, Thor creando tormentas eléctricas y Loki congelando cuanto criatura se le cruzase por delante. Clint corrió a verla mientras todos los demás seguían en lo suyo.

_Abre los ojos con dificultad y se encuentra recostada en un bosque, mira hacia el cielo y se asombra al ver una hermosa combinación de colores. Junto a ella estaba una mujer alta, de larga cabellera rubia trenzada y vestida con un maravilloso vestido color pistacho._

_-He... muerto? -intenta incorporarse_

_-No, no has muerto... pero no intentes levantarte... estás muy débil_

_-Quién es usted?_

_-Soy Frigga... la madre de Loki y Thor- Nat abre los ojos de par en par_

_-Qué hago yo aquí?_

_-Estás inconsciente... fuiste atacada por un chitauri... ahora mi nieta lucha por su vida... Realmente fuiste una irresponsable en venir hacia acá. Mi hijo te advirtió- Le señaló en un tono severo_

_-Qué? - la agente intenta con todas sus fuerzas sentarse y se aterroriza al ver como se formaba un charco de sangre bajo su cadera- Esto no puede ser_

_-Te dije que no intentes levantarte... -Nat... Nat.. reacciona.. se escucha a lo lejos _

_-No! - la agente no puede pronunciar nada más y sólo comienza a llorar_

-Nat! Nat!- agitan sus hombros- Naaat! Por el amor de Dios! Reacciona!- grita desesperadamente el arquero

{...]

A los hermanos se les ocurrió que mientras Thor lanzaba un rayo hacia el portal, Loki empuñaría el cetro chitauri hacia la misma dirección, para así poder formar una capa de hielo que bloqueara el portal por algún momento. Lo consiguieron, pero ambos se encontraban exhaustos manteniendo ese bloqueo

-No podremos resistir más... y el portal aún sigue abierto! -le grita Thor

-Era lo único que se me ocurrió!- grita Loki

-Qué podemos hacer?

A Loki de pronto se le ocurre una idea- Banner! Necesitamos a Banner! No a esa cosa verde... pero arrrghsss... no podemos movernos

-Tengo un aparato que se comunica con Tony! Stark lo incorporó a mi armadura!

-Pues qué esperas...- trata de mantener el equilibrio mientras continúa empuñando el cetro hacia el portal- No aguantaremos mucho más!

Thor activa el intercomunicador Stark- Tony... Tony... me escuchas..

-Estoy atento, grandulón!

-Banner... necesitamos a Banner para que cierre el portal- Tony observa como Hulk estrellaba un chitauri contra un edificio

-Veamos si Hulk lo deja...- Se dirige a Hulk- Bruce! Ey... Bruce... necesitamos de tu ayuda... Thor dice que puedes cerrar el portal...! anda, Bruce... deja de estrellar tus juguetes!

Hulk gruñe pero lentamente comienza a adoptar la forma del doctor, Banner había aprendido a controlar bien su transformación sólo que aún no resolvía como quedar con camisa y sin los pantalones rotos. Thor comienza a comunicarse a través del traje de iron man

-Bruce! Bruce!... mi hermano dice que deben tener una fuente de interconexión en la tierra... que hay que ubicarla... sólo así podremos cerrar el portal

.Ok.. ok... ayúdame a rastrear, Tony... debemos ubicar una fuente de poder capaz de generar 120 millones de grados kelvin...

De pronto, todos observan como el portal se desestabiliza y se cierra haciendo desaparecer a los monstruos pero quedando en la tierra un extraño ser que Loki no tarda en reconocer... eran uno de "los otros"

-Ey ey ey... alien... qué pretendían?-pregunta iron man

-Esto es solo una advertencia

-Para quien?- pregunta Loki

-Para el Príncipe... nuestro jefe nos envía a decirle que no se interfiera en su camino... que si lo hace.. la tierra será destruida

-El príncipe? Quien es el príncipe?- Pregunta extrañado el Capitán

-Sólo adviértanle a su gente... -el alienígena también desaparece. Todos se encontraban heridos y muy confundidos, no sabían que era aquello que había sucedido

Barton se acerca corriendo para avisar que Natasha se encontraba sangrando y muy mal cuando Loki se abalanza sobre el apuntándolo con el cetro

-Donde está Natasha? Responde!- Clint comenzaba a sentir mucho frío, sentía como sus musculos poco a poco se congelaban y como la punta del cetro se hundía en su cuello

-Loki! Detente! - Se acerca preocupado Thor

-Está... está herida- Loki lo observa con furia, dispuesto a matarlo

-Tú eres el culpable! Ella no estaría aquí si hubiese confiado en mi!

-Loki, suelta el cetro!

-No!

-Loki, Clint sabe dónde está Natasha... ella necesita auxilio... ya escuchaste que está herida

-Por culpa de esta escoria feriante ! -grita encolerizado sin dejar de presionar el cuello de Barton que cada vez se encontraba más congelado

-Loki... hazlo por tu hija... debes ir a salvarla! Por favor... deja a Clint!- el semidiós titubea y Thor aprovecha para quitarle el cetro y arrojarlo lejos- Así está mejor... -Barton comienza a descongelarse lentamente y el Loki retoma nuevamente su apariencia asgardiana

-Dónde está? Dime!- grita desesperado

-La lleve a aquel subterráneo- Clint apunta hacia un estacionamiento. Los asgardianos corren hacia allá y observan a la agente recostada en el piso. El semidiós se apresura y se arrodilla junto a ella. Thor camina tras él y nota que Natasha sangraba.

-Natalia...- Loki le da pequeñas cachetadas con lagrimas en los ojos- Natalia, despierta! -Posa su oído sobre el vientre de Nat y luego se aferra a ella respirando dificultosamente

-Cómo está?- preguntó Thor

-La pequeña está muerta... -dice el semidiós amargamente entre sollozos mientras Natasha comienza a recuperar el conocimiento e intenta incorporarse viendo a Loki llorando mientras se aferraba a su vientre

-Perdóname- dice entre lagrimas- Perdóname, por favor- El asgardiano no respondía nada, sólo se aferraba y lloraba. Respiraba agitadamente sobre el cuerpo de la agente, lleno de dolor- Soy realmente un caos, Lok... per.. perdóname... -Loki mueve su cabeza en señal de negación

-Todo va a estar bien, okey? - posa su mano sobre el abdomen de la agente

-Nooo! Hermano! No!- Intenta detener a Loki- Será inútil... tu poder es demasiado limitado

-Debo intentarlo...- lo aparta

-No! No soportaría verte morir de nuevo... -Al escuchar esto Natasha intenta apartar su mano pero le es imposible. El subterráneo es inundado por una luz enceguecedora seguida de una danza de chispas verdes, las cuales se dirigen a la mano de Loki

-Madre... ayúdame- susurra

El cuerpo de Natasha es rodeado por haces de luz verde y dorado, lo elevan y atraviesan su vientre, para luego volver a dejarla en el suelo. Loki no es capaz de sostenerse más y cae volviéndose azul y sangrando de un extraño color oscuro. Thor se abalanza al piso para agitarlo

-Nooo... nooo.. Loki... otra vez... no

**Corto, cierto? pero debía continuar aunque sea algo... sé que he hecho pasar por mucho a Loki... ojalá todo ande mejor a la próxima ... **

**Besitos! Espero que les haya gustado! La otra semana espero traer un capitulazo! **


	8. Hallelujah

**HOLA A TODAS! ANTES QUE TODO, MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS FOLLOWS Y HASTA LOS FAVS! USTEDES SABEN CUÁNTO LOS APRECIA EL CORAZÓN DE UNA FICKERA 3 ... ADEMÁS SIRVE DE MUCHO PARA IR AVANZANDO :) **

**DECIDÍ SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO AHORA... PORQUE LO AVANCÉ BASTANTE EL FINDE.. YA QUE ESTA SEMANA ESTARÉ A FULL DEFENDIENDO MI TESIS (DESEENME SUERTE XD) **

**ESTE TAMBIÉN ES UN POCO MÁS CORTO QUE LOS ANTERIORES Y AQUÍ, PERMITANME LA LICENCIA, HE DEJADO VIVIR UN POCO TRANQUILOS AL PAR DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS Y DADO PASO A ALGO DE HUMOR DE SUS AMIGOS (ESPERO NO SEA UN DESASTRE :/) ... **

**EN EL PRÓXIMO OCURRIRÁ ALGO INESPERADO... (ADVERTENCIA: EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, SE PUEDE TORNAR EXTREMADAMENTE CURSI Y TIERNO :3 ... ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN "HALLELUJAH", VERSIÓN DE JEFF BUCKLEY, OJALÁ PUDIESEN ESCUCHARLA..) ESPERO LES GUSTE! **

* * *

**_Asgard._**

-No crees que fue suficiente? No crees que nuestro hijo aprendió la lección?

-No es nuestro hijo... -Señala Odín, padre de todo, levantándose de su trono

-Sí! Es mi hijo! No me importa su origen ni que haya hecho... tú también has cometido errores... Thor igual...

-Pero no de esa forma!- Grita a la visión de su esposa

-Acaso nunca te has puesto en su lugar? Mira lo que hizo! Cuando Thor vivió el mismo proceso, no demoraste en recuperarlo..

-Esto es distinto... Thor es..-Frigga lo interrumpe

-Loki también es nuestro hijo! ... Me decepcionas, Odín... mucho... Lo dejarás ahí morir?

-Intentaré recuperarlo...

-Devuélvele sus poderes!

-Estás loca? -Que se los devuelvas... Esa es parte de mi magia y quiero que se la regreses!

-No lo haré!

-Entonces no vendré más a visitarte... No ves cómo te encuentras? Has alejado a tus hijos... ahora alejarás mi presencia...

-Si Loki vuelve a hacer algo... lo traeré aquí a Asgard y lo encerraré por toda la eternidad... no haré caso nuevamente a tus chantajes

-Sólo pido lo que es justo... -Odín resignado alza su mano derecha y murmura una pequeña frase, lo que hace sentir alivio a Frigga- Yo estaré vigilante...

* * *

**_Midgard._**

Thor movía angustiado a Loki tratando de hacerlo reaccionar cuando una intensa descarga eléctrica color verde lo aparta, lanzándolo hacia una pared. El Dios del trueno se incorpora y vuelve a acercarse extrañado, detiene a Natasha que intentaba acercarse a su hermano para nuevamente remecer a Loki y luego acercar su oído a su pecho.

-Está vivo, Nat! ... mi hermano está vivo! - exclama mientras se levanta

-Qué fue todo eso, Thor?- el asgardiano se acerca a ella

-Loki dijo que tu bebita estaba muerta- posó su mano sobre el abdomen de la agente- Pero ahí está! Su pequeño corazón late nuevamente... mi hermano ocupó todas sus fuerzas en traerla de vuelta... Padre debe haber puesto esta prueba para él... y lo recuperó... -abrazó a Nat- Cielos... estoy tan emocionado... quizá esa fuerza verde haya sido su magia que está de regreso...

Natasha no podía pronunciar palabra, sólo podía observar a Thor y sonreír. Puso una mano sobre su vientre y suspiró aliviada. El asgardiano nunca había visto tal expresión en su rostro, parecía feliz y la abrazó nuevamente al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La agente dirigió su vista hacia Loki que yacía junto a ella, observó como respiraba dificultosamente y sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a él. Muy agotada giró y se arrastró hasta el cuerpo aún inconsciente del semidiós, rodeándolo con sus brazos y abrazándolo firme.

-Gracias, por todo, travieso..- sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Loki quien lentamente comenzó a reaccionar.

-Está todo bien?- Preguntó mientras acomodaba su brazo para poder tocar el cabello de la agente quien posó un dedo en sus labios

-Shhhhh- Lo hizo callar- Estás débil... no te esfuerces... estamos todos bien... los 3- sonrío ampliamente

-Nunca más hagas algo así! - su tono se tornó serio- Esta historia casi no tiene un buen fin... eres una irresponsable e imprudente mujer! - Natasha se aparta un poco

-Pero cómo querías que confiara plenamente en ti?- Se endereza y una vez sentada, cruza sus brazos- Siempre mientes y engañas... y esas cosas- Loki también se incorpora e intenta ponerse de pie mientras Thor observaba toda esa escena

-Pero yo te dije que te amaba... - cruza sus brazos- Cielos, Natalia! Sabes a cuántas mujeres les he dicho eso- Nat niega con la cabeza- A ninguna! Sólo a ti... y lo dije en serio

-Lok... trataste dominar el mundo... engañaste... asesinaste... -Dice con su tono frío característico y el asgardiano se lleva una mano al rostro

-Por los nueves reinos, Nat! eso pasó hace 2 años! ...

-Es mejor que yo me vaya- señala Thor

-No! No! Tú te quedas!

* * *

Clint se incorporaba para dirigirse al subterráneo donde había dejado a Natasha y Tony lo interrumpe.

-Ey, Robin Hood... Yo no iría hacia allá... -se acerca Bruce a donde estaban

-Sabes por qué salió ese brillo desde allá?

-El grandote no apagó el intercomunicador... al parecer están ocupados allá adentro... ya sabes, lo típico... Loki aparentemente murió pero en realidad no fue así ... está muy vivo nuevamente...

-Cómo es eso? -Se acerca Steve- Explícanos..

-Por lo que pude escuchar, cuernitos .. o avatar... -chasquea la lengua- da lo mismo... usó los pocos poderes que tenía en recuperar a Natasha y su bebé que estaban muy mal- Todos los vengadores no podían creer lo que contaba Tony- Luego Thor gritó "Nooooooo!", supongo que ahí Loki cayó al suelo de forma dramática o algo así... el punto es que están bien.. salió esa luz verde y todo eso... Thor cree que Odín le devolvió su poder por sacrificar su vida y esas cosas, ya saben... típico...-Steve pestañeaba atolondradamente

-Acaso yo solamente creo... que eso no tiene nada de típico?

-Mierda!- exclama Tony- El maldito tiene sus poderes nuevamente- Barton continua sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra y Bruce rascaba su cabeza

-Natasha está embarazada de Loki? -Pregunta el Cap- Eso no te parece extraño, acaso?- Tony se encoge de hombros

-Sabes cuántos videos de esos 2 registraron las cámaras de SHIELD? ... -Bruce se dirige a Steve

-Con tanto tratamiento anti shock, ha perdido la capacidad de asombro- intenta explicarle

-JARVIS me informó que la doctora Foster también recibió una visita de la cigüeña... Thor aún no sabe así que sean discretos ...

-JARVIS te informa de todo lo que hacemos?- Pregunta Barton desconcertado

-Y lo que no... -le da una palmada en el hombro y Clint lo queda mirando como exigiendo una explicación- Qué? Me preocupo de ustedes...

De pronto divisan a Thor que venía con Natasha en brazos y a Loki tras ellos, quien venía caminando muy lento y aún discutiendo con la agente.

-Tú me hiciste terminar con Clint!

-Pero tú no lo querías!

-Eso era problema mío! -Loki sacudía la cabeza

-Nat! Sólo te pido que te cuides, Ok? Porqué tienes que ser tan difícil? -Natasha intentaba bajarse de los brazos de Thor y este sólo suspiró

-Quién es la difícil?... Yo soy la difícil? ... Tú eres el difícil! ... -Loki también suspira y decide no seguir discutiendo.

-Hey, chicos... cómo va todo aquí afuera?- Pregunta Thor y Tony le da una palmada en el brazo

-Felicitaciones, grandulón! -mira a Loki- Y a ti también... ya saben... por los bebés -Los bebés!? -El dios del trueno casi deja caer a Natasha

-Sean discretos... -murmuró Bruce

-Celebremos en la noche? -propone Tony- Hoy hemos dado una pelea cansadora... y ... hay que festejar.. hoy en la torre a las 8!

* * *

Llegan a la casa de Jane y Thor inmediatamente se abalanza sobre ella, abrazándola y alzándola lo más alto que puede. Detrás entra Loki y Nat, que ya podía caminar.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada?- La baja delicadamente

-... eh... nada de qué?- se rasca la cabeza

-Stark le dijo que esperabas un bebé- le señala Loki mientras Foster abre bien sus ojos

-Cielos, a veces Tony me da miedo... -Darcy toca el hombro de Natasha- Y cómo estás tú? -pregunta preocupada la chica

-Bien, gracias...

Jane abraza a Thor y luego les hace un gesto para que entren a la casa- Pasen, tengo la cena servida... disculpa, amor... es que con este del portal y todo... he perdido la cabeza-le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Loki resopla y le da un pequeño golpeteo a las espalda de su hermano- Por qué siempre tienes que robarme protagonismo? -Thor ríe

-Hahahaha, vamos a comer mejor... muero de hambre!-Entra la chica pelirroja con su traje negro y los dos hermanos con sus armaduras aparatosas, Thor cuelga el Mjolnir y su capa en un perchero y deja su casco encima de una mesita, Loki hace lo mismo con lo suyo mientras Jane y Darcy servían la mesa. Una vez sentados, Thor comía entusiasmadamente, Foster y Romanoff apenas probaban la comida, Loki cortaba cuidadosamente cada trozo de carne y Darcy observaba muy curiosa el traje de Natasha.

-En un tiempo más ya no podrás ponerte ese traje ... -Jane lanzó una mirada a su amiga y le hizo una mueca, Nat la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero le respondió.

-Tienes razón... pero no me meteré en problemas por un tiempo, así que no lo necesitaré... - dirigió la mirada a Loki que estaba sentado a su lado y este asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación

-Es extraño esto de que seas padre, Lok... creo que ya perdí todas las esperanzas... con eso de que iban y volvían a estar juntos siempre había alguna.. -lanza una risita queriendo hacer una broma pero Natasha le dedicó una mirada asesina sin pronunciar palabra, todos se sintieron un poco incómodos ante su reacción. Thor se acercó al oído de la amiga de su novia y susurró

-Darce... Nat está un poco irritable con esto del embarazo.. mejor no sigas- Darcy sólo asintió y continuaron comiendo sin hablar en un buen rato. El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Hoy están invitados donde Stark... ahí puedes charlar con Steve- Loki se dirige a Darcy quien más que mal se había convertido en su amiga

-Yo sólo bromeaba, Lok... -jugueteaba con su tenedor- Además... Steve no me gusta- mira fijamente su plato

-Darce.. tu perro se llama "Cap"- le indica Foster

-Y a Steve le agradas... yo diría que hasta le gustas... -le dice Loki y Natasha le da un codazo bajo la mesa

-Por qué le dices eso? -le susurra- es Darcy...

-Arhsgg... Darce es linda... cualquiera se fijaría en ella.. - Todos reaccionaron ante ese comentario y el ambiente volvió a tonarse tenso cuando se percataron que Natasha dejó sus cubiertos en el plato y volvió a quedarse callada- eh... mejor volvemos al departamento... ambos estamos muy agotados.. -Loki se levanta y Natasha también. Ella con semblante serio sólo se dirige hacia la puerta. El semidiós le da un abrazo a su hermano, un beso en la mejilla a Darcy y luego a Jane, a quien susurra en el oído- Cuánto dura la gravidez humana?

-9 meses- le dice bien bajito la científica- suerte! -Una vez que la pareja se retira, las amigas y Thor comienzan a reír..

-Son un desastre... -dice Jane mientras comienza a levantar los platos

-Sé que a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo... pero pobre Lok- Darcy le ayuda

-Hey hey... dejen eso ahí y vayan a arreglarse... llegaremos tarde donde Stark- Comenta Thor quien empezaba a sacarse su armadura- ... Qué podemos llevar?

-Hidromiel!- Indica entusiasmada la becaria- Lok debe haber dejado algo por la despensa... es mejor llevar eso antes de que se te ocurra ir a buscar un becerro... como cuando los invité donde mis padres...

-Pero celebraremos la llegada de mi hijo! Así se hace en Asgard!- exclama Thor

-Yo voto hidromiel! -alza su mano la científica

-Tú no puedes beber!- rezonga el dios

-Pero no quiero que lleves un becerro... estamos?-le suplica empinándose para poder besarlo

* * *

**_Al rato... torre Stark_**

Thor llegaba con su novia y Darcy, quien se había esmerado en verse linda. Llevaba un vestido corto negro, muy alejado de todas las capas de ropa que solía llevar y se veía realmente encantadora. En la torre ya se encontraban los demás. Pepper se preocupaba de que todo estuviese en orden y traía bocadillos para los recién llegados. Clint se encontraba al lado de Bárbara con quien conversaba animadamente, Steve y Bruce por su parte, charlaban sobre la batalla que habían tenido hacia un rato. Tony servía whiskys para sus invitados cuando el dios del trueno se acercó a él, dejando unas botellas sobre su barra de bar.

-Traje hidromiel para todos... -Tony golpetea el costado de su brazo

-Buen chico... me gusta ese trago asgardiano... -mirando hacia atrás de Thor- Y cuernitos no viene con ustedes?

-Mi hermano? ... No.. con Natasha están muy agotados...-Stark hace una mueca

-Bueno... eso de morir y revivir debe ser agotador... -señaló mientras bebía de su vaso recién servido y dirige su mirada a la científica- Y cómo va todo? Nauseas? Mareos? Desmayos?

Foster sonríe un poco incomoda- Aún nada... por suerte- suspira y gira para ver donde puede sentarse. El salón donde se encontraban estaba lleno de aparatos tecnológicos, como solía estar toda la torre. En el centro había un sofá larguísimo y semi circular, de manera que todos cabían ahí y podían mirarse cómodamente. Jane hizo sentarse a Darcy junto a Steve que le dedicó una sonrisa de saludo, ella se sonrojó y sólo fue capaz de saludar a los demás haciendo un gesto con la mano. Thor se sentó junto a su novia y comenzó a comer de inmediato los bocados que había traído Pepper.

-Así que tu hermano recuperó sus poderes... rayos! Eso es complicado... -preguntó Stark

-Yo creo... pero él no lo sabe... hasta donde yo sé.. aún no se daba cuenta- Contestó aún masticando sus bocados y Jane le pegó un pequeño codazo en el costado

-Ojalá el maldito no lo sepa nunca- Clint le señaló a Bobby, pensando que nadie lo escucharía sin embargo, todos se quedaron callados justo en ese momento. El asgardiano lanzó una mirada intimidante al arquero y continúo comiendo

-Loki ya no es tan psicópata... en serio- asintió Darcy ante la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes. Loki la había defendido ante Natasha y lo más probable es que se había ganado pasar la noche en el sofá, así que le devolvería la mano- Bueeno, igual a veces se ha portado mal... -cede un poco ante la aún curiosa mirada de todos- A veces le da por convertirse en rata y me asusta...

-O le pone hierbas irritantes a tus cremas... -añadió Thor

-O convierte todo en cereal... o hidromiel- añade Jane y Tony que ahora se encontraba bebiendo aquel brebaje, indica a la científica con el dedo.

-Punto para bambi!

-Aunque la vez que envenenó a Cap no lo pase bien... bueno, finalmente lo revivió- se encogió de hombros

-Cap? Quién es Cap? -preguntó confundido Steve y Darcy sólo dejó escapar un bufido y se sonrojó aún más. Yo y mi bocota- pensó

-Es su perro-indicó el asgardiano, nuevamente mientras masticaba su comida y todos se largaron a reír, menos la chica de lentes y su amiga que volvió a dedicar un codazo a su novio. De pronto sienten caer un vaso al suelo y dirigen su mirada detrás de la barra del bar donde se encontraba Tony con expresión atónita.

-Mierda!

-Qué pasó?- se preocupa Pepper

-Romanoff está embarazada de Rodolfo...

-Rodolfo quién? No era de Loki? Quién es Rodolfo?- Cap siempre tenía una pregunta para todo.

-El reno... - Pepper se levanta a limpiar el pequeño desastre y el millonario vuelve a servirse otro vaso aún con el rostro desencajado. Steve mira a Bruce confundido y este le da una palmada en la pierna.

-Síndrome de shock retardado, Steve... aún no lo recuperamos al 100%...

* * *

Una vez en el departamento, Loki se despoja de toda su armadura quedando con sus pantalones de cuero y una delicada camiseta de lino verde luego ayuda a acostarse a Natasha, quien se sentía un poco débil y estaba teniendo problemas quitándose su ajustado traje. Llevó una infusión para que durmiera bien y la dejó sobre una mesa de noche para poder arroparla. Luego besó su frente y acomodó sus cabellos cobrizos

- Buenas noches, pequeñas.. -Nat lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano

-Dónde vas?

-A dormir al sofá- le indica el pasillo

-Porqué?- pregunta extrañada

-No has dicho palabra alguna desde que nos vinimos... no estás enojada?

-No... no estoy enojada... -El semidiós sonríe y se recuesta en la cama junto a ella, besándola suavemente en los labios. La agente lo abraza y delicadamente comienza a sacar su camiseta, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho- Me comporté como una idiota... Él vuelve a besar su frente y luego toma su mano izquierda, la besa y le indica la marca del dedo anular que ambos tenían

-Yo te elegí a ti.. así como eres.. y así me encantas... y así te amo.. eres el ser más complejo... pero el más hermoso que he conocido... -La chica no se contiene y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente, acariciando su espalda y luego su cabello, sus brazos... todo él, Loki se separa un instante y le habla casi sin despegar sus labios de ella- No.. no le haremos daño?

Ella sonríe- Noo... no le haremos daño... tranquilo.. -Él se acomoda hasta quedar sobre la muchacha, posa sus labios sobre los de ella y se queda ahí unos instantes, bebiendo su aroma y acariciando su mejilla

_I heard there was a secret chord (Oí que había un acorde secreto) _

_that David played and it pleased the lord (Que David tocaba y agraba al señor) _

_but you don't really care for music, do you? (Pero realmente no te interesa la música, verdad?)_

_ well it goes like this : (Bueno, va así) the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift (La cuarta, la quinta, la menor cae y la mayor asciende) _

_the baffled king composing hallelujah (El desconcertado rey componiendo el aleluya) ... _

Continúa besándola, esta vez desliza los tirantes de su ropa de dormir para dejar al descubierto sus hombros y seguir acariciando. Desciende hasta su vientre y ahí deposita los más tiernos y delicados besos.

_hallelujah hallelujah_

_ hallelujah hallelujah... _

La despoja de su pijama y luego se quita los pantalones, la toma por la cintura y la coloca de tal forma, que esta vez ella queda sobre él. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y él se dedicaba a observar detenidamente cada detalle de su mujer. Nunca la había poseído en tal posición, estaba totalmente derrocado por aquella hermosa criatura, como a veces le decía...

_well your faith was strong but you needed proof (tu fe era fuerte pero necesitabas una prueba) _

_you saw her bathing on the roof (la viste bañándose desde el techo) _

_her beauty and the moonlight overthrough ya (su belleza y la luz de la luna te deslumbraron) _

_she tied you to her kitchen chair (ella te ató a una silla de cocina) _

_she broke your throne and she cut your hair (rompió tu trono y te cortó el cabello) _

_and from your lips she drew the hallelujah (y de tus labios dibujó el aleluya) _

Natasha se acomodó para permitir su ingreso y gimió ansiosamente para luego acercarse a abrazarlo, acarició su cabello y posó su nariz sobre la de él, respirando entrecortadamente y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos mientras se movía pausadamente. Loki hundió el rostro en su cuello y colocó las manos en su cadera para ir marcando el ritmo...

_ hallelujah hallelujah_

_ hallelujah hallelujah... _

Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado sin soltar a Natasha quien seguía temblorosa y oscilante sobre él. Continuaron así, abrazándose y besándose hasta llegar al punto culminé de placer... ambos se contemplaron inmóviles por algunos instantes... Loki la besó en el hombro para luego volver a acomodarla delicadamente sobre la cama.

_Maybe I've been here before (tal vez he estado aquí antes) _

_I know this room I've walked this floor (conozco este cuarto, he caminado en este piso) _

_I used to live alone Before I knew you (solía vivir solo antes de conocerte) _

_I've seen your flag On the marble arch (vi tu bandera en el arco de mármol) _

_Love is not a victory march (el amor no es una marcha de victoria) _

_It's a cold and It's a broken Hallelujah (es un frío y roto aleluya_)

La arropa hasta la cintura y luego la abraza, cruzándose un poco sobre la cama para dejar su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Natasha. Siente los pequeños latidos de su hija y al ritmo de aquellos comienza a quedarse dormido...

_hallelujah hallelujah_

_ hallelujah hallelujah... _

* * *

**LOKI NECESITABA UN DESCANSO DESPUÉS DE VER SU MUERTE Y LA DE SU BEBITA... **

**LA CANCIÓN REPRESENTA QUE ASUMIÓ QUE FUE DERROTADO, POR SUS DOS PEQUEÑAS... COMO LES DICE. SABE QUE LA AVENTURA SERÁ DIFÍCIL... PORQUE AMBOS LO SON, SIN EMBARGO NO LE QUEDA OTRA QUE RENDIRSE :3. **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA VOLVERÉ! (EN ESTE NO FUI TAN MALVADA.. DISCULPEN LA FALTA DE ACCIÓN :'( )**


	9. Una gran amenaza

**Otro capítulo! Pensaba que quedaban alrededor de 3 capítulos para llegar al gran final (sí... aunque no quiero que se acabe), pero al avanzar con esté no llegué a la donde tenía presupuestado, así que durará un poquín más :) ****Muchas muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Son las mejores!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9- Una gran amenaza.-**

Ha transcurrido algún tiempo. Jane, quien ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo hacía algunos preparativos para un baby shower, junto a su amiga. Ya sabían que venía un niño en camino. En la última visita al doctor, lo habían confirmado. Darcy aún reía por la expresión de Thor al ver al bebé a través de la pantalla. El Dios del trueno no cabía en sí de felicidad... fue un momento mágico para los dos. Las anomalías atmosféricas continuaban, así que la científica se mantenía siempre monitoreando. Darcy, por su parte, la acompañaba a todas partes, ahora más que nunca, y juntas aprendían algunos tips sobre el embarazo, iban de compras y trataban de entrenar a los hermanos asgardianos para cuando llegase el "gran día".

- Acuérdense... nada de salir volando con sus chicas... para eso compraron sus autos y ya han aprendido a conducir -la pelinegra apunta al rubio- Esto va en especial para ti, eh?

- Ya lo sabemos - Afirmaron los dos hombres al unísono

- Cómo está Natasha? - preguntó Jane mientras se acercaba a los sofás

- Mmm... un tanto... hormonal (?) - Dirige la mirada a Darcy con expresión dubitativa - Esa me dijiste que era su condición?

- Amm... entiendo- responde con tono compasivo la científica.

- Tú sabes, Jane... que nuestra amiga es un tanto... difícil- se encoge de hombros la pelinegra, mientras Loki comienza a inquietarse y se levanta

- Eso me recuerda... que debo irme... no me gusta dejarla mucho tiempo sin compañía

- Pero acabas de llegar... - dice la científica.

- Ella extraña ir a SHIELD?- pregunta su rubio no-hermano.

- No te imaginas- resopla -pero es una persona arriesgada e impulsiva... debe alejarse de algunos lugares. Su estado es complicado...

Darcy se levanta y pone una mano en su hombro -Es por qué te pones azul y esas cosas, Lok? Por eso te preocupas tanto?- Loki le dedica una mirada de inquietud, al contrario de lo que pensaban Thor y Jane, éste no se enfureció con la pregunta

- Pues sí, me preocupa...- se dirigió al perchero, donde había dejado su chaqueta negra de cuero

- Descuida, grandote... todo saldrá bien... déjala libre un poco... no la tengas tan encerrada- le señaló la becaria pero el pelinegro semidiós sólo se colocó su casaca y se fue.

* * *

_**SHIELD**_

Clint estaba revisando unas carpetas sobre la misión que llevaba Loki en Rusia. Desde que Natasha había comenzado su receso, lo designaron para monitorear el trabajo del asgardiano. Mientras hojeaba los papeles, se percató de unos casi imperceptibles ruidos, los cuales sólo un agente especializado podía reconocer. Lo estaban espiando.

Se incorporó rápidamente de la silla y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia un gran estante de donde provenía el sonido, desenfundó su revólver y apuntando abrió la puerta del mueble.

- Santo Dios! Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa el arquero, mientras bajaba velozmente el arma

- Sabes que no puedo venir a SHIELD - Se apresura a salir del incomodo lugar la chica pelirroja - Loki no me quiere contar nada de la operación en San Petesburgo- sacude rastros de polvos de su ropa con las manos -Me siento inútil - mira fijamente al agente y luego se dirige a la mesa en donde se encontraban los documentos.

- Y piensas que yo voy a darte información? - Se acerca también a la mesa

- No - ladea su cabeza al costado y lo observa - Vengo a buscarla- Toma las carpetas pero Barton con un hábil movimiento se las arrebata

- Sabe Loki que viniste hasta acá?

- Tú qué crees? - Intenta quitárselas pero no puede - Fue donde Thor... tardará un poco.. creo - se encoge de hombros y luego cruza sus brazos.

- Yo que tú me voy... acaso no te acuerdas la última vez que saliste sin permiso? - Lo último lo dice en un tono burlón, instantes después ambos sienten un bullicio fuera de la habitación, distrayendo a Clint. Natasha aprovecha la circunstancia y finalmente quita los documentos al arquero

- Hey, hey! No! - le dirige una mirada de desaprobación y abre la puerta - Vamos a ver qué sucede mejor... no hemos avanzado mucho en eso, así que no hay nada interesante.. -ambos caminan hacia afuera con discreción y Barton vuelve a desenfundar su revólver.

_**Desde el pasillo**_

- _Donde está?! Sé que está aquí! - grita exasperado mientras detrás de él lo sujetan de los brazos- Suéltenme!- forcejea- Malditos ineptos! Cómo puede entrar aquí y ustedes no darse cuenta?!_

- _Te repetimos que Romanoff no está aquí - asevera un hombre - la abríamos visto_

Barton y la agente reconocen aquellas voces y se afirman a la pared de donde se encontraban

- Te dije - le susurra

- Cállate - ordena la mujer

- _Dónde más va a ir? Dónde?! - sigue gritando el asgardiano- No está en el departamento... no tiene amigas... revisé toda la casa de Barton... Debe estar aquí! Búsquenla!_

- _Aquí la ordenes las doy yo..._

- El maldito forzó la cerradura de mi casa, Nat... por qué no te asomas? - Inclina la cabeza en dirección al pasillo en donde se sentía la discusión

Natasha se dirige a donde se encontraban Loki con Fury discutiendo, palmotea la espalda de los muchachos que lo mantenían sujeto de los brazos, para que lo dejaran y se dirige al hombre del parche

- Disculpa, Nick... no debí... -le entrega las carpetas que tenía en las manos - Sí.. sí estaba aquí... debes aumentar el nivel de seguridad en el sector oeste de la base- se cruza de brazos- fue bastante sencillo- se dirige al semidiós - Se acabó el espectáculo... estoy bien.. vamos - Loki no respondió una palabra, sólo la tomó fuerte de un brazo y caminó con ella hacia la salida.

* * *

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino. La agente sentía mucho frío y un leve pesar en el vientre. Decidió ignorarlo y acercarse a Loki quien desde que habían llegado, se encontraba sentado mirando desde una ventana.

- No me piensas hablar nunca más?

- Acaso estás loca? - voltea para mirarla - Es que no te puedo dejar sola 20 minutos?

- Pensé que tardarías ... - responde con tono pausado - Quiero saber que está pasando en San Petesburgo y tú no me cuentas nada... puedo ayudar, sabes? - cruza nuevamente sus brazos- No iré a Rusia, no me arriesgaré... pero los conozco mejor que ustedes y puedo sacar deducciones de lo recopilado

- Debes cuidarte... es que acaso no entiendes?

- Sólo estoy embarazada... no estoy ni enferma ni lisiada ... estoy em-ba-ra-za-da - recalca cada sílaba

- Por lo mismo - se levanta nuevamente exasperado- Por lo mismo, Natasha! Eres un riesgo... eres imprudente... eres temeraria... una irresponsable! - Toma su brazo con ligera brusquedad y la mira fijamente a los ojos. Natasha no se atemoriza, por el contrario, le dedica una mirada desafiante. Ya habían tenido pequeñas discusiones pero esta se tornaba un poco más compleja y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Loki por su parte, había perdido un poco la paciencia... y las cosas se complicaban cuando el asgardiano perdía la paciencia - Lo digo por tú bien y por el de nuestra hija... - su mirada reflejaba mucho enojo- Mírame bien - sacude un poco su brazo - Mírame y recuerda todo lo que sabes de mí - la mira fijamente a los ojos- Te acuerdas de San Petesburgo y la nieve? Lo recuerdas? - Natasha sólo asiente con la cabeza - Te parezco alguien normal?! Crees que tu embarazo es normal, acaso?! - la pelirroja desvía su mirada hacia el costado un tanto nerviosa, había entendido a qué se refería y el pequeño malestar en su vientre ahora se había convertido en punzadas - Dime! - Vuelve a sacudir su brazo, ahora un poco más violento.

- Loki... - contiene el dolor y una pequeña lágrima se asoma. No era por el brazo ni por los gritos, era la punzada en el abdomen - No... no lo haré más... - se suelta y comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo.. todo se empieza a tornar nublado para ella y el ambiente se ponía más y más gélido- Has visto el controlador de la calefacción? .. Está helado.. - se marea pero intenta mantenerse firme para que Loki no lo notara

- No hace frío - le responde extrañado el pelinegro

- Pues yo tengo y mucho... - intenta avanzar un poco más pero de pronto todo se vuelve negro

- Nooo! - Loki, que no estaba a distancia como para poder sujetarla, estira instintivamente su mano y de ella surge una luz verde que logra sostenerla antes de caer. Siente desconcierto pues estaba convencido de que había perdido toda su magia el día en que había salvado a su bebé. Se acerca a Natasha y la toma en sus brazos, para recostarla en su cama. De inmediato se da cuenta de la baja temperatura de la chica y se dedica a observarla, muy preocupado. Le quita un poco de ropa y hace aparecer algunos paños tibios para ponerle en el cuerpo. Eso hacia su madre cuando él tenía aquellos pequeños "ataques de frío" como ella les decía. Estaba seguro que eso tenía que ver con la naturaleza Jotun de su hija. Eso no estaba bien y odiaba dejarla sola pero en un rato debía partir a San Petesburgo a reunirse con Pavlovsk y no podía suspender el viaje. Le había pedido a Steve que cuidase de ella. Era un vengador fuerte y le parecía un hombre en quien confiar (muy a su pesar, eso sí). Pero eso no sería suficiente, así que pensó en llamar a Darcy mientras planificaba que hacer. Por otra parte, seguía confundido por conservar magia. Cuando la pelirroja logrará despertar también le preguntaría algo al respecto. Luego, examina detenidamente el abdomen de la agente... no había nada anormal... quizá había sido la discusión que había descompuesto a Natasha... o quizá a su hija. Cuando a él le ocurría siempre solía recuperarse al poco tiempo, esperaba que eso fuese así y que no hubiese ocurrido por el mal rato. Intentaría no discutir más con ella pero no era capaz de prometerlo... aquellos pocos meses de gestación de verdad que habían sido un caos.

* * *

**_Poco después_**

Darcy ya había llegado al departamento. Loki miraba el reloj, eran las 16.25. Su avión salía a las 17.00 y Natasha aún no despertaba. Sienten el timbre y la chica se asoma a ver por el visor de la puerta. Tras ella se encontraba Steve y sintió un leve rubor subir a sus mejillas. Vuelve donde el asgardiano.

- Es Steve... qué hace aquí? - le pregunta

- Ve a abrirle... le pedí que viniera a cuidar de Natasha... -mira nuevamente el reloj- dijo que llegaría a las 16.30... no lo hagas esperar

- Por qué rayos no me dijiste que vendría? - intenta estirar su arrugado sweater - Por qué rayos no me dijiste a mí que la vigilara mientras ibas a Rusia y punto? Cómo es que vas tan lejos si no la dejas en paz un instante?

- Debo ir! - sube el tono - ve a abrirle a Steve... - Natasha puede burlar tu vigilancia 100 veces mientras te pegas a tus series...

- Ya voy... ya voy... no te pongas de mal humor, ¿eh? - camina resignada hacia la puerta y abre encontrándose con el rubio y siempre amable Steve Rogers.

- Buenas tardes, Srta. Lewis... - le sonríe y ofrece su mano en señal de saludo - No pensé encontrarla aquí - asoma su mirada hacia dentro del departamento -¿Están Natasha y su novio? (?) - su tono no fue muy convencido en la pregunta. Todavía le costaba asimilar que aquellos fuesen pareja y más aún, que Loki le pidiese un favor. Y que el favor fuese cuidar a Natasha.

- Ehh... sí... sí... - contesta nerviosa la chica - Están allá adentro - le indica con el dedo en dirección a la habitación y luego rasca su cabeza revolviendo un poco su largo y ondulado cabello- Natasha se desmayó-

Steve la mira con preocupación - Oh... puedo pasar?

Darcy nuevamente se ruboriza y se aparta de la puerta permitiéndole la entrada- Pero que torpe soy, disculpa... disculpa - Steve le sonríe y entra

- No te preocupes...

- Darceeeee! - se escucha desde la habitación

- Siéntete como en tu casa... Lok me llama - le indica el pasillo y comienza a ir sin despegar la vista del rubio cuando choca con Loki que venía tras ella

- Arggsh! No seas babosa - la mira con una mueca de asco y se acerca a Steve, estrechando su mano - Gracias por venir -saluda al Capitán y luego vuelve la vista a Darcy- Debo decirte algo...

- Ok... okey.. pero no me vuelvas a decir babosa, estamos?

Loki rodó los ojos y resopló - Bueno, bueno... - volteó a ver a Steve - Nat en la alcoba. Puedes ir a verla un momento? Aún no reacciona... - El vengador asintió y se dirigió hacia allá

- Qué ocurre?

- Algo me inquieta... tú sabes algo acerca de mi magia? Algún pequeño detalle... como que la he vuelto a tener o algo por el estilo? - Loki se sentía con confianza de preguntar a Darcy. Podía parecerle extraña, habladora y a veces torpe y cansadora pero una de las cualidades que poseía era su extrema sinceridad. Sólo era cosa de preguntar. Ella no podía contener sus palabras.

- Eh... eh... - rasca su cabeza- Lo siento, Lok... me hicieron jurar no contarte... - mira hacia abajo esperando el ataque de furia de su "amigo" - Thor dijo que Odín restableció todos tus poderes el día de la batalla Chitauri... ya sabes... por eso de arriesgar tu vida por Nat y tu bebita... como él pudo recuperar el mieu mieu

- Am... entiendo... -se queda en silencio un instante y luego vuelve a observarla- Natasha sabía de esto?

Darcy hace una mueca y pasa una mano por su rostro- Todos sabíamos... pero no la culpes... a todos nos dieron órdenes de guardar silencio

Loki esboza una sonrisa melancólica y la pelinegra logra interpretar su mirada de decepción- Puedo entenderte a ti... pero tú conoces a Natasha... Te parece una persona que acata órdenes aunque no le parezcan? ... Eso déjalo para el soldado... pero no para alguien como ella...

Darcy vuelve a dirigir su mirada al piso. Loki tenía razón en sentirse así. Sí, había sido horrorosamente malvado alguna vez, pero igual tenía algo de motivos... El tipo arriesgó su vida por ella... merecía un poco de confianza o ¿no?... - Yo y mi incontenible lengua...

Escuchan a Steve quien le grita que Natasha había despertado, Loki y Darcy corren hacia allá y ven a la agente quien trataba de incorporarse en la cama.

- Qué ocurrió? - pregunta al verse rodeada de tantas personas y llena de aquellas compresas tibias

Loki mira a la pelinegra y al rubio - Quiero hablar a solas con Nat

- Está bien... - responde Steve y junto a Darcy salen al pasillo

- Salgamos a dar un paseo - propone la chica - He vivido con él un tiempo y te aseguro que cuando dice que quiere estar a solas es porque nos quiere a kilómetros de aquí... - mira su reloj que marcaba las 16.40 - Volvamos en 10 minutos, antes de que Loki se vaya... - El Cap sólo asiente y salen

Mientras tanto el asgardiano se arrodillaba junto a la cama y tomaba la mano de la pelirroja.

- Ves porque digo que te cuides?

- Todas las embarazadas se desmayan... tranquilo

- Te ibas a golpear en la cabeza, Nat! Por lo que más quieras... debes ser tan testaruda? ... Si no fuera por que... - sacude su cabeza- Tú sabías que he recobrado mis poderes o no?

La agente se siente un poco incomoda. Mira fijamente al asgardiano e intenta no utilizar alguna palabra que le hiciera sospechar que mentía

- No, no sé... tienes tus poderes? - sonríe y acaricia su mejilla - Es una buena noticia, amor...

Loki chasquea su lengua y vuelve a sacudir la cabeza - Estás perdiendo el encanto, cariño... ya no eres tan buena para engañar como cuando te conocí... - se pone de pie

- Lok...

- Dime algo... ¿tenías miedo de lo que pudiese hacer si sabía?

- No... no es eso...

- Acaso nunca me vas a tener una pizca de confianza, Natalia?

Nat observa al semidiós y nota su mirada triste y llena de decepción. La llamaba por su verdadero nombre sólo para cosas importantes. De verdad que estaba dolido, así que prefirió sólo callar. Cualquier cosa que dijese no iba a ser suficiente para él.

- Debo irme... intentaré volver mañana... no te prometo nada... Steve y Darcy me mantendrán al tanto- voltea y se dirige a la puerta- Y por favor, no hagas estupideces

- Tienes vuelo a la 5... no alcanzas a llegar... además, olvidas tu maleta- le indica el bolso que se encontraba a los pies de la cama. Loki vuelve a verla y estira su mano en dirección a la maleta, haciéndola volar por la ventana.

- Ya no necesito un estúpido vuelo, ni esa estúpida cosa mortal... - se dirige fuera de la habitación y vuelve con unas carpetas - Ahí tienes mis copias - se las lanza encima de la cama - Ahí están si te interesan tanto! - dicho eso, vuelve a salir de la habitación azotando la puerta y desapareciendo.

La muchacha suspiró y se echó para atrás. Era verdad...ella temía de su reacción al saber lo de la magia. Es que a veces le costaba mucho confiar en Loki. Lo amaba pero no podía evitar desconfiar. Pero el desconfiar estaba en su naturaleza... ella en realidad dudaba de todo el mundo.

Al rato, mira las carpetas que tenía sobre la cama... de verdad que quería saber que estaba sucediendo en Rusia, debía admitirlo. Siente el ruido de la puerta de entrada y escucha como Darcy y Steve venían conversando. Ellos vieron la puerta de la habitación cerrada y no quisieron irrumpir.

- Prepararé la cena - dijo la pelinegra al capitán

- Yo le ayudo, Srta. Lewis... - la chica sacude su cabeza en señal de negación

- En qué quedamos, Stev? - el rubio le sonríe

- Yo te ayudo, Darce - ella le da un golpecito en el brazo

- Ey... mucho mejor, mucho mejor - se acerca un poco al pasillo y grita - Está todo bien por allá?

- Sí! - contesta Nat

- Lok aún no se ha ido?

- Ya se fue!

- Te llevaré comida al rato! .. debes tener hambre! ..

- Como quieras!

Darce se encoge de hombros y se dirige con su nuevo amigo a la cocina. La agente por su parte se dedica a hojear todos los documentos que contenía la carpeta. Encuentra fichas en las cuales identificaban a todos los colaboradores de Pavlovsk con sus respectivas fotos. Llega hasta una en donde individualizaban al tal "príncipe". No decía nada, sólo que todos trabajaban para él. Tampoco había foto. Luego se encontraban los archivos referentes a los aliados del antiguo régimen... Armenia, Bielorrusia, Estonia, Georgia, Moldavia, Ucrania, Letonia... los países de la ex- unión soviética ya se habían puesto al servicio del "príncipe". Otros países pequeños de Europa también. España y Francia también habían solicitado estar bajo su protección.

- Pero qué diablos? -murmuró mientras seguía hojeando, hasta que llegó a unos documentos escritos en códigos rusos y con un timbre rojo que decía pendiente... podía reconocer ese lenguaje... seguramente aquellos papeles los habían robado. Ella podía descifrarlos y no entendía por qué no le habían solicitado ayuda. Sólo se trataba de leer y no de arriesgar su vida.

"_Próximos pasos:_

_-Conversaciones con el gobierno chino_

_-Conversaciones con el gobierno alemán e italiano (posible sometimiento)_

_-Natalia Romanov, heredera, Nueva York... _"

Dejó caes los papeles de su mano y se la llevó a la boca. Todo le parecía claro en aquellos momentos. La preocupación obsesiva de Loki de no dejarla sola. Porque Barton tampoco quería contarle nada, a pesar de que ella insistía. Porque tenía prohibida la entrada a SHIELD. Porque no dejaban que se inmiscuyera en la misión. Hasta entendió porque Loki le había pedido a Steve y no sólo a Darcy que la cuidara. Ella estaba en peligro y necesitaba protección. Había sido injusta con el asgardiano... sintió culpa y preocupación. Otra vez comenzó el frío y la punzada en el vientre. Intentó calmarse cuando siente su puerta abrirse y ve a la chica becaria con una bandeja en la mano, la que luego de un instante deja caer.

- Mierda! - exclama la pelinegra y Steve corre para ver que ocurría

Natasha observa el rostro asustado de la chica que acababa de dejar caer comida y luego ve el rostro del rubio que también parecía muy alarmado. Voltea y se mira al espejo. Se espanta al notar que sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos, al igual que el tono de su cabello y que tenía manchas azules en el rostro y el cuello.

- Estás bien, Nat? - pregunta el capitán

A pesar de su apariencia, no se sentía mal. Siguió observándose y vio como poco a poco las manchas azules fueron desapareciendo y sus ojos recobraron su tono verde natural. Se sintió aliviada y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a sus confundidos acompañantes.

- Tranquilos, está todo bien

- Por un instante pensé que te convertirías en Mystique... Cómo puede andar todo bien? - preguntó la chica pelinegra

La agente se sentía un poco abrumada frente a tanta preocupación, ella era demasiado independiente para soportar la excesiva atención de la gente - Es normal... estoy embarazada de un gigante de hielo.. no? - les señala con completa naturalidad a los dos, quienes abren sus ojos de par en par y se miran. Ambos se entendían totalmente. Quizá no eran catalogados como los más brillantes de la pandilla pero no era normal ponerse azul... no era normal estar embarazada de un gigante de hielo y ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera era normal que Natasha y Loki fuesen novios. Darcy también comenzó a sentirse abrumada... en qué minuto se había convertido en amiga de Loki? Por qué el semidiós le había pedido a Steve cuidar a Natasha? Cómo era que había llegado a intercambiar miradas cómplices con su super-archi-mega amor platónico, el (verdadero) Cap? Cómo era posible que encontrase tan endemoniadamente sexy a un tipo de 90 años (?), que sobrevivió congelado un montón montón de años y que según Stark era virgen? ...

Steve notó la mirada perdida y pasmada de su compañera de cuidados y se dirigió a ella, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica- Los criterios de normalidad han cambiado mucho estos últimos tiempos, Darce... tranquila... dejemos descansar a Nat... yo traeré de nuevo un poco de comida - La chica suspira y lo sigue

Natasha toma su celular dispuesta a escribir un mensaje a Loki. "_Lok, me he portado como una imbécil. Perdóname. Te espero mañana, haré la cena. Te amo_".

* * *

_**San Petesburgo**_

Distintos señores se encontraban discutiendo asuntos alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada. Todos aquellos hablaban en ruso. El lugar parecía un búnker abandonado. Todos dirigían su mirada a un hombre alto quien se encontraba de pie, de brazos cruzados y de espalda a ellos. Aquel vestía completamente de negro y sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Ninguno de los presentes podía identificarlo, debido al delicado antifaz blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus facciones y que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. De pronto, se abre súbitamente la puerta y un joven militar entra jadeante.

- Mi señor, nos espían... -el hombre de la capa voltea y se dirige al militar

- Quienes?

- Una organización de inteligencia secreta, señor... SHIELD ... tenemos a uno de sus hombres... lo descubrimos... puede ser peligroso

- Yo me preocuparé de ese asunto... no os preocupéis... -contestó el misterioso tipo

- Señor... - señala uno de los militares sentados- Permítame advertirle, que aquella agencia es sumamente poderosa

- Nadie nos podrá detener... Pavlovsk... tenedlo por seguro- indica mientras comienza a acercarse a la mesa

- Pero los vengadores señor...

- Ni ellos... -dirige su mirada al techo del lugar- Una gran amenaza se avecina y necesitarán de nuestra ayuda... tenedlo por seguro... Ivanov- Un militar más viejo, sentado al lado del que fue llamado Pavlovsk se incorpora

- Mi príncipe...

- Debemos ir a China... cuál es la posición de su gobierno?

- Cooperación, mi príncipe... las fuerzas del gobierno chino son demasiado poderosas para someterse

- Mmm... pronto cederán...

El joven militar que había entrado recientemente se acerca- Señor... qué hacemos con la heredera? - El de la máscara se acerca al rubio uniformado y lo toma desde la parte superior de su abrigo fijando una temible mirada sobre los ojos del muchacho

- Ese también será asunto mío...

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado... las cosas vuelven a ponerse un poco oscuras... y ya apareció el famoso "príncipe"...**

**¿Qué querrá con Natasha? ¿Dominará las fuerzas mundiales? ¿ Y la gran amenaza?**

**¿Dónde estará nuestro Loki? ¿Será el agente prisionero?**

**¿Cómo nacerá la pequeña Lokita? ¿Y el pequeño Thorcito?**

**¿Sobrevivirán una noche juntos Natasha, Darcy y Steve? ... Estas preguntas y muchas más se responderán para el próximo capítulo! Espero sus impresiones... Nos leemos la próxima semana...**


	10. Nunca haces caso, Natalia Romanov

**Muchachas queridas. Subí el capítulo antes.. para compensar la espera pasada. Y este es más largo, contiene muchas respuestas y nuevas preguntas. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Nunca haces caso, Natalia Romanov.**

Los ojos cada vez se le hacían más pesados y no se dio cuenta cuando dejó su móvil caer. Al sentir el ruido, Darcy inmediatamente se asomó a ver y la vio ahí dormida, así que prefirió volver donde Steve. El rubio estaba sentado en la mesa y la esperaba para probar algún bocado.

- Se durmió... -dijo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba

- Debe estar agotada... es extraño aquello que le pasó

- Sip... llamé a Lok para contarle pero su Starkphone está apagado...

- Loki tiene un Starkphone? - pregunta el Cap mientras se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca

- Sí... le encanta la tecnología- sonríe- es raro que esté apagado... los Starkphone nunca pierden la señal ni tienen problemas de batería

- Eso presume Tony siempre - sonríe- Cómo es que llegaste a ser amiga de Loki?

- Es raro ¿no? ... Pero la vida me ha enseñado que no hay personas buenas ni malas... sólo somos... creo -sonríe- Estamos llenos de defectos ... Lok tiene varios... pero ha pasado por bastantes cosas- bebe un poco de té- Thor nos ha contado... creo que merece una oportunidad..

- Mmm... entiendo lo que dices... yo a veces siento lo mismo- suspira- En mis tiempos... las cosas eran distintas... uno podía distinguir el bien del mal... Ahora no, incluso a veces me siento un poco incomodo ayudando a SHIELD... la forma en que Fury opera... o sea.. -pasa una mano sobre su cabello- Es todo tan oscuro.. tan secreto... - luego la mira detenidamente a los ojos con expresión de haber hecho algo mal- No le digas a nadie esto

- Tranquilo! - sella su boca con un gesto- Te entiendo... debe ser duro... tú eres un hombre correcto -Steve le sonríe

- Definitivamente tú eres del lado de los buenos...

- Yo no estoy en ningún lado -ríe- soy un personaje secundario en esta historia... soy la becaria de Jane! - el Cap ríe

- Sólo alguien de buen corazón puede rescatar cosas positivas del chico malo- Darcy quien estaba comiendo un pastelillo casi se ahoga y Steve se alarma. Ella luego hace un gesto indicándole que todo está bien

- Más bien creo que estoy del lado de los locos... - observa el plato de Cap que estaba casi intacto- No has comido casi nada... eso no vale...

- Es que estaba entretenido... lo siento- le sonríe

- Te han dicho que te pareces a la antorcha humana? - dicho esto el Cap pone la típica expresión que solía colocar cuando algo le parecía demasiado extraño

- Qué es eso?

- Un personaje de película... jejeje... los 4 fantásticos... deberíamos verla.. es entretenida! Deberíamos ver varias películas... para no quedarnos dormidos muy tempranos y estar alertas

- Cómo quieras, Darce... yo me sumo a tus panoramas -le sonríe por enésima vez- Eres muy divertida- Darcy vuelve a casi atorarse con otro pastelillo, era segunda vez que le brindaba una especie de cumplido... además, sus sonrisas la estaban derritiendo por completo. El rubio vuelve a alarmarse y la pelinegra se lleva la mano a la boca para taparla y poder lidiar bien con el endemoniado bocado.

_**Horas después.**_

Steve y Darcy estaban arropados con una manta en el sofá. Ya habían visto los 4 fantásticos y ahora comenzaban a ver otra. Habían ido a ver a Natasha varias veces pero ella seguía durmiendo sin inconvenientes. La pelinegra le explicaba algunos detalles de lo que veían cuando de pronto suena el móvil del soldado.

- Si? -contesta- Clint?... Qué ocurre? -Darcy lo miraba atentamente mientras conversaba con el arquero- Sí.. yo estoy acá... Natasha está dormida... -su rostro comienza a reflejar preocupación- Qué? ... okey... okey... no, no le diré- cuelga.

- Qué pasó?

- Era Clint... me informa que atraparon uno de nuestros agentes en Rusia... aún no saben su identidad... Ni Loki ni David contestan sus móviles.

Darcy hace una mueca- Okeey... no hay que alarmarse- junta sus palmas- No podemos decirle a Nat...

Natasha, quien se había levantado para ir a tomar un vaso con agua, se asoma hacia donde se encontraban sus cuidadores.

- Qué es lo que no me pueden decir?

La pelinegra se acerca el oído del Cap- Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente silenciosa? - La agente se acerca al sofá donde están sentados y se acomoda en la orilla junto a Darcy, juntando a ésta un poco más con el rubio

- Ya escuché... -suspira- Espero que no sea él... y si lo es... que les dé su merecido... -dice nerviosa

- Puedes acomodarte aquí y ver películas- le comenta la becaria viéndola completamente instalada

_**Al otro día.**_

La agente se sentía agotada... no había podido dormir en toda la noche, debido a la preocupación. Intentaba a cada instante llamar al Starkphone de Loki pero nada ocurría. Sus cuidadores aún dormían. Trataron de mantenerse despiertos la mayor parte de la noche para cuidarla pero el sueño los venció. Darcy yacía con su mejilla acomodada sobre el hombro de Steve quien se encontraba recostado hacia atrás. Las ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Loki eran demasiadas pero se contuvo. No se pondría en peligro por ningún motivo. No decepcionaría así al asgardiano. Decidió tomar una de aquellas infusiones que Loki le daba para relajarse. Necesitaba descansar por el bienestar de su bebé. Despertó luego de unas horas y aún no llegaba el atardecer. Decidió cocinar para poder distraerse. El día se le estaba haciendo eterno y por más que horneó galletas y pasteles, el tiempo no transcurría. La becaria y el capitán también trataban de distraerla pero no lo conseguían. Ya estaba anocheciendo y él aún no llegaba. No podía estar tranquila...

-Nat... pronto harás un agujero en el piso si te sigues paseando... -la agente sólo la observó sin responderle palabra alguna

Steve se asoma desde el pasillo, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo.- Aún no saben nada de David tampoco- se escucha el timbre y los tres dirigen su mirada a la puerta

- Debe ser Lok! - la becaria se apresura en ir a abrir la puerta pero Natasha llegó más rápido.

La pelirroja abre la puerta y ve a su novio, ahí parado, con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, quien al verla sonrió.

- Lamento haber llegado tarde a cenar, amor... pero - Natasha lo interrumpe con una cachetada seca en su mejilla izquierda

- Por qué no avisaste que estabas bien? - él le volvió a sonreír y entró al lugar mostrando un móvil totalmente destrozado

- Creo que estaba incomunicado... -se rascó la cabeza, suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Lewis y Rogers que estaban sentados en el sofá- hehehe ustedes podrían tener una cita... no sé... salgan a cenar..

El capitán se sonrojó pues pensó que era una indirecta a su naciente curiosidad y simpatía por la pelinegra. Se acomodó un poco y respondió- Eh.. bueno.. la srta. Darce me cae muy bien

Darcy sonríe y se pone de pie- Stev... no te sientas obligado... sólo quiere decirnos que nos vayamos

La cara de Steve demuestra haber entendido y también se pone de pie, acercándose a Loki y estirando su mano en señal de despedida. Loki la estrecha y le da las gracias por haber cuidado a Nat, luego Darcy se despide de él y ambos se despiden de la agente. Antes de irse, la becaria se acerca al abdomen de Natasha y graciosamente se despide de la bebé.

- Sobrevivieron juntos?

Natasha sonríe y lo mira- Sí... creo que sí- lo abraza- Nunca más me hagas pasar estos sustos...

- No lo haré... lo prometo- se estira y observa por sobre la cabeza de la chica, hace un gesto con su nariz y la mira- Pastel! - la besa en los labios- Tengo mucha hambre

- Hice el que te gusta... -Loki comienza a caminar hacia la cocina

- El de chocolate? -grita

- El mismo! - Loki vuelve con un plato y un gran trozo de pastel y se sienta a comer

- Mmm... esto definitivamente es lo mejor que he probado - Natasha se sienta a acompañarlo y sonríe

Luego de un rato se van a su habitación. Loki tenía la apariencia de no haber dormido mucho y Nat por su parte, tampoco había tenido un sueño muy reparador. Ambos estaban un poco cansados. El semidiós estaba sentado al borde de la cama y la agente, quien estaba sentada arriba de la cama, se arrimó cerca de su espalda, lo rodeo por los hombros y poco a poco, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa

- Luces agotado- dijo mientras besó uno de sus hombros

- Tuve un itinerario muy agitado... ni siquiera el ahorro del viaje en avión pudo aliviarme en algo- voltea a verla- No me vas a preguntar por qué demoré?

- Sólo me interesa saber que estás aquí... y bien - Loki fruñe el cejo y la mira de reojo

- Leíste las carpetas?

- No- mintió - Loki las vio sobre la cama tal como él las había dejado y revisó los documentos. Su obsesiva manía por el orden era tal que se percató de inmediato que una de las hojas no estaba en su orden original, por lo que dedujo que Natasha le mentía. Sin embargo, no quiso increparla. Si ella no había hecho preguntas y había preferido hacerle pensar que no leyó los documentos, era porque estaba decidida a no saber más del tema y eso lo conformó.

- Confiarás un poco más en mi? - volvió a mirarla

- Sí... lo prometo... -dijo fijando su mirada en los verdes ojos de Loki y vuelve a besar su hombro- Estás enojado aún?

- No - sacude su cabeza en señal de negación- No estoy enojado... nunca lo estuve.. - Nat sigue observándolo y nota que la mirada de su amado aún reflejaba melancolía o tristeza, quizá decepción. Continúa besando sus hombros y luego se ocupa de su cuello

- No te creo- susurra en su oído provocando un leve escalofrío en el pelinegro cuando siente el aliento tibio de la chica, quien ya había desabrochado todos los botones de su camisa. Voltea y suavemente la toma para acomodarla sentada sobre sus piernas

- Eres una tramposa- la pelirroja rodea su cuello con los brazos

- Acaso tú no? - Loki sólo se dedica a observarla. Llevaba un pijama de verano, de camiseta y tirantes y un hot pants. Tenía la panza levemente abultada, el embarazo pasaba casi desapercibido, aunque no para él. Observaba su cadera, la cual estaba un poco más ancha y los pechos de la chica, que cada vez se mostraban más generosos.

- La gravidez te sienta muy bien... - la mira pícaramente- eres una delicia... - la besa suavemente y luego baja a su cuello

- Ya no estás enojado? - le pregunta para luego seguir explorando sus hombros

- Arrggs... - se levanta con ella aún en brazos- Siempre tienes que conseguir todo lo que quieres, Natalia Romanov - la recuesta sobre la cama y comienza a quitarle el pijama- Eres insufrible... te haré el amor en castigo!- Natasha sonríe y él comienza a besarla y morderla por toda su piel. Cierra los ojos entregándose completamente. Los abre y observa que todo a alrededor ha cambiado. La cama se vuelve más grande y el lugar se le hace similar al Palacio de Invierno, un poco remodelado. Queda fijamente mirando al pelinegro.

- Tienes una fijación por los palacios...

- Algún día tendremos que dejar este departamento ¿no? .. es muy pequeño -le sonríe

- Pues estamos bien así... - lo rodea y busca el lóbulo de su oreja para morderlo

- Y nuestros hijos? Necesitan espacio- se separa un poco

- Nuestros? Cuántos?- se incorpora levemente para preguntar

- Muchos- sonríe y sigue con su tarea.

Al cabo de unas horas, ambos dormían, Loki más profundamente. Natasha había despertado porque últimamente, siempre sentía deseos de ir a comer algo dulce al amanecer. Se percata que el escenario aún no había cambiado, ve al pelinegro durmiendo y se extraña. Somnolienta se traslada por la gran habitación y sale al pasillo. Desconoce todo a su paso y decide volver. Le parecía estar en un sueño, pero se sentía bastante despierta. Bueno, siempre se sentía despierta dentro de un sueño. Una vez en la habitación, se asoma por la ventana y ve dos luchadores de esgrima en el patio, un adulto y un niño. Siente curiosidad y se viste, con un hermoso vestido que estaba doblado sobre la cama y luego de enfrentar las eternas escaleras, observa de cerca sin que los espiados se percaten de su presencia.

- _En guardia! - señala el adulto mientras el pequeño se endereza, separa un poco sus piernas y adelanta su pie derecho, colocando una mano en su espalda y empuñando un delicado florete, paralelo al suelo y apuntando de frente_

_- Estoy listo! - el adulto lo imita y luego comienzan a tratar de darse toques con mucha agilidad. De pronto los floretes parecen convertirse en serpientes, las que caen al suelo de las manos de los luchadores. Ambos se dirigen a una niña que se asoma riendo. Parecía tener alrededor de 12 años, su tez era muy blanca y su cabello largo y cobrizo, poseía una intensa mirada y unos expresivos ojos color verde._

_- Frigga! - exclamaron los dos al unísono- el pequeño alzó su careta dejando ver unos ojos idénticos a los de la niña, pero él parecía de uno años. La niña alzó su mano e hizo desaparecer las serpientes. Luego se dirigió al adulto y le levantó el enrejado que cubría su rostro. Natasha ahogo una pequeña expresión de sorpresa al percatarse de que ese era Loki._

_- Lo siento, Pá, sólo quería divertirme- le sonríe y el "papá Loki" sacude su cabeza y revuelve los cabellos de la chica._

_- Pá! Porque siempre nos hace esto? - el niño se cruza de brazos- Tú nunca le dices nada- la pequeña pelirroja le muestra la lengua a su hermano_

_- Frigga! - le llama la atención el pelinegro_

_- Pá! - se siente el grito de un niño aún más pequeño, de tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos verdes, que avanzaba dificultosamente, tropezando con una piedra, cayendo al suelo y rompiendo en llanto. El asgardiano se apresura en ir a buscarlo y lo toma entre sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras los otros dos niños continúan discutiendo y haciendo muecas. Natasha no sabe si ese es un sueño, y si lo es... si es uno de ella o de Loki. Lo ve complicado con el cuidado de los niños.. así que decide aparecer e interrumpirlos_

_- Oorden! - nota la mirada sorprendida del semidiós y siente como el pequeño del traje de esgrima corre a aferrarse a ella. La chica llamada Frigga, se acerca poco a poco, también observándola fijamente._

_- Madre?- pregunta completamente sorprendida la niña_

La agente extrañada no tiene tiempo de contestar porque pronto los pequeños comienzan a desaparecer y el ambiente a cambiar. Nuevamente estaba en su departamento, pero ahora en la habitación de ejercicios.

- Nat! - escucha a Loki desde la habitación y se dirige hacia allá. Lo ve despierto y con expresión desconcertada- Es de mala educación entrometerse en los sueños... -comienza a incorporarse en la cama y la pelirroja comprende que todas esas imágenes eran una gran proyección de un sueño del asgardiano. Ya había pasado por tanta cosa extraña que nada parecía tan anormal. Con completa naturalidad vuelve a ingresar a la cama y se arrima junto a él

- Pues no los dejes abiertos -dicho esto Loki voltea dándole la espalda y ella aprovecha de besarla- Era un lindo sueño - lo toma por los hombros- Frigga me parece un excelente nombre para nuestra hija.

Loki vuelve a voltear y la mira fijamente, con una sonrisa- Lo dices en serio?

Natasha sonríe y besa suavemente sus labios, al separarse musita- Será una gran hechicera no?

- La mejor... - acaricia su vientre

- No me dejarás aunque sea una ancianita... y tú te sigas viendo increíblemente guapo y joven, cierto? - sonríe

- No envejecerás... lo prometo -besa su frente

- De verdad tendremos 3 hijos? - se arrima aún más

- No lo sé... sólo era un sueño... ahora duerme, hay que descansar- acaricia su cabello.

**_Flash back.-_**

_Todo se había vuelto muy confuso y le dolía la cabeza. Sobre él podía apreciarse el cielo de Asgard por lo que supuso que estaba durmiendo... o inconsciente.. y que pronto aparecería Frigga, como lo solía hacer. Ella no se materializaba cuando estaba despierto._

_- Estás preocupado?_

_- Por muchas cosas- se endereza para buscar de donde provenía la voz. Una vez ubicada se sienta enfrente de la diosa_

_- Ella te ama_

_- No confía en mí -empuña su mano- Cómo puede amarme y no confiar en mí? Es simple... no me ama..._

_Frigga suspira- Sí lo hace... dale una oportunidad... además, tú la elegiste_

_- Ya no sé ni siquiera si la quería- La mujer rubia se acerca y posa una mano sobre la mejilla del pelinegro_

_- No seas infantil... por supuesto que la querías. De otra forma, no estaría esperando una hija tuya... aquellas uniones son delicadas - Loki clava una preocupada y brillosa mirada sobre los ojos de su madre._

_- Tengo miedo... hoy se sintió mal.. sintió mucho frío y se desvaneció... No crees tú que algo ande mal? Mi hija será normal? Acaso... -interrumpe lo que estaba diciendo pues la hechicera proyecta imágenes frente a los ojos del asgardiano. Una niña pelirroja corría tras él. Era pequeña y con un largo cabello cobrizo, poseía una mirada penetrante y extremamente expresiva. Él de pronto se detiene y voltea para tomarla en brazos. La niña toma su nariz con su pequeña mano y lo besa en la frente._

_- Tendrán una conexión muy especial... de hecho ya la tienen... desde el día de su concepción. Le regalaste parte de tu magia- Loki no podía contestar nada porque todavía estaba impresionado- Es hermosa no? _

_- Lo es... _

_- Más tranquilo? - Loki sólo asiente. Frigga vuelve a alzar su mano y más imágenes comienzan a aparecer. Ahora enseñaba esgrima a un niño de pelo negro, mientras otro más pequeño, muy parecido al anterior, jalaba su pantalón. Desde unos árboles, avanzaba una joven pelirroja... parecida a la niña que anteriormente tenía en brazos. Comprendió. Aquellos tres serían sus hijos, y a juzgar por los verdes ojos de los tres, todos eran de Natasha._

_- Y .. y Natasha? - La diosa rehúye de su mirada- Y Nat, madre? Por qué no se ve junto a nosotros?_

_- Porque ella es mortal... -mira hacia el suelo- Lo siento, hijo..._

_- Pee.. pero- se desespera- Nuestra unión... es para la eternidad... no puede ser... _

_- Su eternidad... es más breve que la tuya- Loki bruscamente se levanta_

_- Hay una solución... las manzanas de Iddun... tengo que traerlas _

_Frigga niega con la cabeza- Tú padre nunca dejará..._

_- No es mi padre! - interrumpe lleno de ira._

* * *

_**Algunos meses después.**_

Natasha se había levantado particularmente irritable ese día. Las cosas habían andado bastante bien los meses transcurridos desde la última vez que la encontró fugada en SHIELD. Pero ese día, ya le había contado tres ataques de celos. Primero porque recordó que la conserje hace unos días había ido a cobrar los gastos comunes "muy coquetamente" (La conserje era una amable señora de 60 años, pero según Nat no se podía confiar en nadie). El segundo episodio de celos, bueno... era aún menos justificable.

Tony de pronto frecuentaba mucho el departamento. Desde algunas semanas tenía la manía de siempre aparecer con un nuevo objeto super hiper tecnológico, marca Stark para la bebé. Siempre que llegaba con un regalo raptaba al asgardiano por algunas horas. Todo aquello era muy sospechoso para Natasha. Loki trató por todos los medios posibles de explicarle que sólo estaban patentando un nuevo invento Stark, en el cual su magia tenía participación. La agente se negaba a no sospechar. Podía confiar en Loki, sí... pero Stark... era un playboy demasiado empedernido y ella sabía que en algún momento las mujeres ya no le parecerían suficientes, no dejaría que acosara a su hombre. SU HOMBRE, NO! Loki no saldría más si aquél pelinegro llegaba nuevamente, aunque fuera con la más espectacular baratija. No!

Y el tercer ataque... bueno, había que aceptarlo. El tercer ataque quizá fue un poco más justificado.

Thor había ido a visitarlos. El "grandote" de su hermano, la "panzona" de su mujer y la "perra regalada" de su "estúpida ayudante" (en palabras de la agente). Toda la visita fue muy amena. Pronto las dos embarazadas darían a luz, así que los hermanos pensaron que les haría bien conversar y distraerse. No contaron con un pequeño detalle. Nadie supo cómo y nadie entendió por qué, pero el "brillante" de Thor (en palabras de Loki), no encontró nada mejor que contar un episodio en donde su hermano había tenido que dormir en la habitación de Darcy... con Darcy. Thor sabía que no había ocurrido nada más, Jane sabía que no había ocurrido nada más. Darcy y Loki no habían tenido nada más. De eso estaban seguros. Nat... Nat "la temperamental hormonal irritable embarazada de un gigante de hielo" (según Darce), no podía estar segura.

- Qué Loki qué? - Exclamó levantándose con esfuerzo del sofá

- Tranquila... no pasó nada- el pelinegro también se levantó para intentar tranquilizarla. Jane miró a su novio y a su amiga, y los tres se levantaron lentamente y comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta.

- Y tú me lo aseguras? - es así como la pelirroja comenzó a recordar los dos episodios anteriores. El de Tony y el de la conserje.

- Nat, por favor... - la agente comenzó a tener agudas contracciones y se afirmó en el respaldo del sofá

- Ayyyyyy!

- Contracción! - aseveró Jane

- Qué hago?- preguntó alarmado

- Llama a la clínica, lo ensayamos... lo recuerdas... - le dijo Darcy mientras Thor ayudaba a acomodarse a Jane quien de pronto también comenzó a sentir dolores. El rubio se desesperó porque se dio cuenta de que dos partos eran inminentes

- Llama a las parteras, rápido... - exclamó dirigiéndose a Darcy

- Thor, aquí no hay parteras... no es como en Asgard- se dirige a Loki- Llama a la clínica, di que van en camino

- No le hables a Loki... - dice de pronto Natasha- Ayyyyyy! -vuelve a tener otra contracción

Desde ahí, todo transcurrió muy muy rápido. Loki corrió con su mujer en brazos hacia el estacionamiento, Thor lo siguió con la suya. Darcy quedó en el departamento haciendo los llamados pertinentes, porque decidió no acompañarlos para no irritar a Natasha. El pelinegro condujo lo más rápido que la prudencia y el cuidado le permitieron. Las mujeres no podían más de dolor. Llegaron pronto a la clínica. Thor estaba en shock. El pelinegro tuvo que ingresarlas a las dos. Darcy llegó posteriormente en un taxi para auxiliarlos. Las dos ingresaron a pabellón. Loki no podía creer como el estúpido de su hermano podía ser tan impertinente de contar aquella anécdota y de que su simple mortal diera a luz a su justo el día que su increíble y fuerte mortal daría a luz a la suya. Darcy se encontraba muy preocupada y paseándose, esperando por noticias de Jane. Thor seguía en shock. Selvig llegaba a la sala de espera para consultar sobre el estado de Foster. Steve llegaba a la sala de espera, saludaba con un beso en los labios a Darcy y le preguntaba por cómo estaban las dos futuras madres. Loki no podía creer que Darcy no le contase que estaba andando con el Cap. Thor seguía en shock. Un doctor se acercaba donde ellos para decirles que ambas estaban bien, pero que el trabajo de parto iba a demorar. Tony y Barton llegaban a la clínica para esperar junto a ellos. Tony le da un abrazo a Loki, Barton no. Todos se alegran por la relación de Steve y Darcy. Thor seguía en shock. Llegó Bobby y Bruce, ambos con sus delantales blancos. Bruce saludó y se quedó junto a Tony. Bobby saludó y se quedó junto a Clint. Darcy consultaba si podía pasar a ver a Jane. Otro doctor se acercaba para contar que todo había resultado bien con Natasha. Loki hace a un lado al doctor y se dirige rápidamente al pabellón. Todos se emocionan. Thor sigue en shock. El pelinegro se asoma emocionado por un ventanal con una pequeña bebita pelirroja en brazos. Darcy y el Cap aplauden. Tony alza los brazos. Bruce sonríe. Clint abraza a Bobby festejando por su "sobrina". El doctor nuevamente se asoma. Jane estaba lista. Era un gran varón. Thor seguía en shock.

- Anda! - la pelinegra lo empuja- Tú hijo nació! Despierta! - El rubio reacciona y atolondradamente avanza. Luego se asoma por el mismo ventanal que el pelinegro y alza a un pequeño bebe rubio por sobre su cabeza.

- Magni! - exclama fuertemente. Loki resopla. Darcy, Steve y Erik aplauden. Tony alza sus brazos. Bruce sonríe. Clint y Bobby se abrazan y luego se miran con una mueca por el nombre que Thor puso a su hijo. ¿Magni?

Loki vuelve con su hija donde Nat, quien se encontraba exhausta pero muy contenta. La pelirroja había olvidado todos los celos, el dolor y los difíciles nueve meses transcurridos. Todo había salido bien. Los episodios de frío y manchas azules no habían sido más que anécdotas. Baja la mascarilla que llevaba el semidiós y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Éste, totalmente emocionado, acomoda delicadamente a su hija sobre el regazo de su madre.

* * *

Han transcurridos cuatro meses. La pequeña Frigga crece fenomenalmente. Su padre la llena de agasajos. Su madre también. Ella se siente exhausta. Alimentar a una asgardiana si que es buena tarea. También se siente un poco apenada. Loki no escatima esfuerzos a la hora de consentir a su pequeña hija, sin embargo se encontraba un tanto alejado de ella y además viajaba frecuentemente. Algo raro ocurría. Y no, ya no estaba paranoica como en el embarazo.

**_SHIELD_**

Estaban todos sentados en una mesa redonda. Todos menos Natasha quien cuidaba a su bebé. Todos menos Thor quien había tenido que viajar a Asgard. Fury dirigía la reunión. Estaban discutiendo porque el famoso sujeto de antifaz blanco y capa negra iba a asumir el gobierno de Rusia en pocas horas. Todo estaba anunciado. La mayoría de los países de Europa también lo habían proclamado como rey. Planificaban el asunto y se veía bastante complejo. Luchar contra él significaba dar batalla a miles y miles de personas, militares y civiles, que le daban su apoyo. Ellos estaban para proteger al mundo de amenazas... no para atacarlos. Las masas lo adoraban pese a su anonimato y tampoco, debían reconocer, se había registrado ningún asesinato.

- Qué vamos a hacer si el maldito tiene a toda Europa a sus pies?- indica Tony

- Creo que hay asuntos más importantes de que preocuparse- señala Loki

- Desde cuándo tú eres el calificador de lo importante y lo no importante? - interrumpe secamente Fury, el semidiós sólo lo observa.

- Aquí algo me parece raro- aporta Clint quien estaba entre Bobby y Steve- Me parece que el "príncipe" - recalca- de las mentiras puede tener que ver con todo esto

Loki que estaba al otro lado de Steve, asoma su cabeza por delante del Capitán para discutir con el arquero- Por favor, Barton... tú y tu paranoia... acaso siempre tengo que ver con todo lo malo que pasa?

- Pues sí! - responde

- Ay, por favor, un poco de confianza a cuernitos- el asgardiano lanza una mirada intimidante a Tony, Steve lo observa asustado, Bruce se lleva una mano a la cara y Clint continúa

- Y no les parece raro todo el dinero gastado por el hombre para ayudar a orfanatos y crear lugares de acogida para niños abandonados?

- Pero eso es bueno - aporta Steve

- Yo no soy millonario! - le responde Loki

- No me miren a mi - alza sus manos Stark

- Y quien en esta mesa tiene un complejo príncipe y de abandonado con traumas de infancia? - pregunta asomando su cabeza, también por delante del Cap

- Por favor! Paren- exclama Nick

- Bobby... yo que tú, controla a tu hombre... hace todo esto porque aún no asume que Nat es mi esposa.. - Todos quedaron asombrados y en silencio

- Y cómo? Y la fiesta? - preguntó Tony. Loki le muestra un anillo que llevaba en el mismo lugar donde tenía el tatuaje de la alianza de la eternidad. Barton agacha su cabeza un poco derrotado. Además Bobby lo miraba inquisitivamente. El arquero se lamentaba por la noticia y por los celos casi a nivel patológico de los cuales padecían las mujeres de la pandilla. No podía hablar por Jane, ni por Darcy ni por Pepper... ni siquiera por María Hill, que tenía un gran carácter... pero sí por Nat y por Bobby... sobre todo por Bobby.

- Bueno, y finalmente que vamos a hacer? - pregunta Bruce

- Yo debo retirarme... debo acompañar a Thor a Asgard, lo siento- Loki se levanta de su silla

- Espera... y Natasha? - consulta Tony

- Está todo arreglado... se irá estos días donde Jane- palmotea el hombro del Cap- Steve frecuenta mucho por allá... estarán bien.

* * *

**_Dos días después_**

La agente iba muy apurada a la casa de Jane. Una agencia secreta china había irrumpido en SHIELD y habían solicitado refuerzos, pero no le gustaba despegarse de Frigga, así que fue lo más rápido que pudo. Algo le decía que las cosas andaban mal. Llegó y tocó el timbre pero nadie le abrió. Suspiró y volvió a tocar. Al cabo de un rato no se contuvo y pateó la puerta. Al entrar se horrorizó.

Magni lloraba endemoniadamente y Jane con Darcy estaban amarradas y amordazadas en una silla. Se apresuró en liberarlas y la castaña entrecortadamente le habló.

- Se llevaron ... a Frigga! - comenzó a llorar- lo siento mucho... - Nat no lo pudo creer. Se desesperó y comenzó a buscar alguna pista. Sobre una mesa encontró una nota en ruso:

_"La heredera está en buenas manos. Espere instrucciones" _

Natasha no iba a esperar. Llamó a Steve para que fuese a cuidar a las chicas y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Tomaría el primer vuelo a Rusia.

El viaje fue eterno y maldijo todo el camino a los secuestradores y a Loki, por haberse largado a Asgard. Una vez en Rusia, decidió comenzar por investigar en San Petesburgo, sin embargo, una vez que salió del aeropuerto todo se volvió negro.

Unos hombres la habían adormecido y apresado. Sus manos estaban encadenadas y tenía una capucha negra en la cabeza. No sentía miedo, pues sabía que aquellos tenían relación con el secuestro de su hija. Sintió que la trasladaban y escuchó que la llevarían donde "su majestad".

Se percató que subieron muchas escaleras y que luego avanzaron por un lugar. Trató de zafarse cuando entendió que habían llegado al destino. Escuchó unos pocos pasos acercándose a ella.

- Dejadla- los hombres la soltaron y ella cayó de rodillas pues aún se encontraba adormecida- Tú nunca haces caso, Natalia Romanov... dije exactamente que esperaras instrucciones... - Natasha de pronto reconoció la voz. El hombre se acercó aún más y le sacó la capucha. Ella lo miró. Alto, de negro, un antifaz y una gran capa, pero verde... verde como sus ojos y como esa mirada penetrante que no tardó en reconocer. Se sintió traicionada en todas las maneras imaginables. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta y de su corazón.

Clint tenía la razón... al final, Clint siempre tenía la razón...

* * *

**Eso es chicas... espero traer el próximo capítulo el próximo Domingo o Lunes. A mi parecer, el capítulo tuvo momentos muy tiernos, otros un tanto graciosos pero un final muy muy dramático. Bueno, yo sabía desde un principio que esto pasaría. Para las que ya sospechaban quien era el príncipe, aquí está. Para las que no... lo siento mucho U.u ... pero nuestro Loki es impredecible no? **

**Ahora que razones tendrá... o lo hará por meras ansias de dominación mundial. Eso nos deberá explicar próximamente, a nosotras y sobretodo a Natasha...**

**Espero sus impresiones! (Por favor, cof cof cof). Muchas gracias a los siempre fieles reviews, que alegran tanto la vida y la inspiración inspiradora. Cariños!**


	11. Coronación

**Primero que todo. Me demoré un poquitín porque tuve que viajar la semana pasada, por lo que no tuve mucho descanso, pero aquí está, un nuevo capítulo. Me encantó haberlas sorprendido, me gusta mantener el _suspense :)_. Gracias infinitas a todas las lectoras. Al final de cuentas, son la razón de existir de las fickeras :). Me debo a ustedes muchachas y ahora, que cada vez está más cerca el final de_ "Entre trucos..."_, les doy las gracias totales por el tiempo dedicado a leer esta historia, a seguirla y sobre todo, a dejar un pequeño comentario. Bueno, ya... mucho blabla y vamos! Que Loki nos debe una explicación. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Coronación**

_Flash Back _

_Había recibido una llamada de SHIELD solicitándole ayuda. Unos espías del gobierno chino habían irrumpido en sus instalaciones. Aquellos seguían instrucciones de un tal Guardián Rojo e instantes antes, habían atacado al Capitán. Ese día hubiese sido como cualquier otro, y esos agentes hubiesen sido algunos más en su lista de traseros pateados, pero las palabras de uno de ellos, al cual tendió a reconocer, la remecieron por completo. _

_- Saludos le envía el Guardián Rojo, señorita Romanov... o debería decir señora Shostakov- el rubio espía no era asiático y no hablaba en chino, al contrario, se esforzó por hablar aun teniendo su revolver incrustado en el cuello, en perfecto ruso._

_Al terminar con aquella amenaza, Barton se percató de su semblante desencajado y se acercó a ella._

_- Nat... qué ocurre? - la sacudió levemente_

_- eh.. nada- sacude un poco su cabeza, volviendo en sí_

_- Qué te dijo ese agente? ... no era chino... pude notarlo_

_- Crees que tengan que ver con el famoso príncipe?_

_- No lo sé- pone una mano en su hombro- Tengo entendido que el gobierno chino no accedió a la propuesta hecha por el príncipe y sus secuaces... inclusive... se comportaron hostiles frente a ellos_

_- Él era ruso..._

_- Debe ser contrario al príncipe... _

_- No es todo Clint... me dijo señora Shostakov- lo mira fijamente a los ojos_

_- Shostakov? ... Cielos, Natasha... conozco esa mirada... no estarás pensando que Alexi..._

_- Está vivo... - asiente con la cabeza- Pienso que tiene que ver algo en esto_

_Clint niega con sus manos- Noo... no... eso es imposible... -la vuelve a sacudir- Alexi está muerto.. bien muerto, Nat- duda un momento- Siéntate- se acomodan y se sientan en el suelo- Hay algo que debo decirte_

_- Si? Dime... -lo observa atentamente_

_- Tengo mis sospechas, de quien es el príncipe... y... -desliza una mano por sus cabellos- Nat.. creo que es Loki- la agente mantiene inmutable cada uno de los músculos de su rostro, mostrando un semblante intacto_

_- Y de dónde sacas eso?_

_- Mira, a decir verdad... no tengo pruebas concretas... pero esa vez que no podíamos ubicar a David ni a Loki... bueno, Loki volvió intacto y no quiso dar mucha información al respecto, pero David... no recordaba nada de lo que pasó... sólo recordaba a un hombre alto, de antifaz y ojos verdes... -pone énfasis- Verdes, Natasha! .. Verdes!_

_Natasha sólo sigue observándolo con la misma actitud- Sabes cuánta gente tiene los ojos verdes, Clint? Lo sabes?_

_- Pero eso no es todo.. Nat.. el apodo suntuoso.. y.. y... Nat, el maldito dijo que era tu esposo... tu esposo!_

_- Debe haberlo dicho para irritarte- lleva su mirada a su mano izquierda_

_- Mostró un anillo_

_- Bueno- alza su mano y le muestra su tatuaje anular- Yo también tengo uno... puede que no lo hayas notado... quizá vivimos algún tipo de ceremonia asgardiana de matrimonio... no lo sé... y no me importa_

_- Cielos, Nat... te ha lavado el cerebro? - dicho esto la agente lo toma desde su camiseta y posa su frente contra la del arquero_

_- Clint... yo confío en él_

_- Pero mujer... él ha estado en mi cabeza... quizá todos puedan pensar que estoy loco, porque no tengo pruebas, pero a veces siento que sé lo que piensa_

_- No me interesa... confío en él..._

* * *

**_Palacio de Invierno _**

Ahora estaba en frente suyo, aquel hombre que amaba y que la había traicionado vilmente... Barton le advirtió. Se sentía tan estúpida y burlada. Había roto todos sus códigos, se había expuesto como una niña que necesitaba un apoyo y amor. Y ese fue el resultado. Ahora estaba arrodillada frente a un monstruo, a un monstruo que se disfrazó encantadoramente mucho tiempo... a un monstruo que había volcado su vida. Loki intenta acariciar su mentón pero ella lo rehuyó.

- Sorpresa! - sonríe maliciosamente- Sé que nuevamente tardé en mi viaje -comienza a caminar dando la espalda a Natasha- Y sé que me esperabas con la cena, cariño pero.. -voltea y abre los brazos sin borrar su ladina sonrisa- Tengo un reino para ti -le hace una reverencia- Zarina

Natasha siente cuchillas en los oídos al escucharlo. Poco a poco se le pasa el efecto del aturdimiento y se levanta, avanzando desafiantemente hasta el asgardiano. Los sujetos que la habían llevado se acercaron para volver a apresarlos pero Loki les hizo un gesto con la mano, ordenándoles que se detuvieran.

- Dónde está Frigga? -le pregunta fríamente

- Está bien, y bajo mi cuidado... -le contesta poniendo sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda

La agente lo mira fijamente a los ojos, intenta buscar al hombre que hace unos días compartía su cama. Loki era un excelente mentiroso pero ella había aprendido a conocerlo... o quizá nunca lo conoció. Existía una vaga esperanza en su corazón que aquello sólo fuese un mal sueño, o un truco del asgardiano. Necesitaba encontrar algo que le dijese que eso no estaba ocurriendo de verdad y que él no la estaba traicionando. Hasta que lo encontró... la mirada de ese hombre no era la misma que ella había conocido hacia años atrás... podía percibir temor. Pero temor a qué?. Acaso se estaba volviendo blanda y de pronto parecía una ingenua muchacha buscando razones para justificar lo injustificable. _La maternidad te está volviendo blanda, Natasha Romanoff_

- La maternidad te volvió blanda, Natalia? - la agente cerró los ojos... parecía que el pelinegro le hubiese leído el pensamiento- Acaso dudas de que te engañé como a una simple y estúpida mortal? -sonríe- Debes vestirte y acomodarte... en unas horas más es nuestra coronación...

La pelirroja se acercó aún más desafiante y clavó nuevamente su mirada en sus pupilas. Penetrante e inquisitiva- Y qué te hace pensar que yo te acompañaré?

- Frigga está conmigo, no?

- Nunca le harías nada- el asgardiano comenzó a reír pérfidamente y luego con una mano apretó fuertemente su mentón

- No me desafíes, Natalia... soy capaz de todo... - la suelta y voltea nuevamente, dirigiéndose a un trono dorado, en el fondo del lugar. Nat se percata de que junto al trono se encontraba afirmado el cetro chitauri. Loki lo había robado nuevamente, las cosas iban en serio. El pelinegro hizo una señal con sus manos y los tipos volvieron a tomar a Natasha y la llevaron a una habitación. En aquella habían alrededor de cuatros mujeres, las cuales vestían vaporosos vestidos dorados y se encontraban dispuestas a prepararla para la nombrada coronación. Una de aquellas sostenía un amplio vestido dorado con toques y gasas verdes, otra sostenía un corsé y las otras dos llevaban utensilios de peinado. Los guardias la soltaron bruscamente y una vez sintiéndose un poco libre, se apresuró a voltear y golpear en la cabeza a uno de ellos con sus dos manos juntas y atadas. El otro guardia intentó detenerla pero rápidamente fue abatido por una doble patada que lo plantó en el piso. Las mujeres gritaron alarmadas y no tardaron en llegar varios guardias más quienes intentaron reducirla, sin embargo no cumplieron su cometido. Debido al alboroto, llegó Loki empuñando el cetro chitauri quien pronunció una especie de hechizo el cual logró inmovilizar a la pelirroja.

- Señor ¿Nos hacemos cargo de la heredera?- consultó uno de los guardias, incorporándose luego de la golpiza

- ¿De qué se harán cargo ustedes? Tropa de incompetentes... yo me haré cargo de ella... ustedes sigan en lo suyo -responde mientras toma de un brazo a Natasha

- Señor... pero los detalles para la coronación- se acerca una de las muchachas que estaban en la habitación

- Mi esposa no nos dará más que problemas en este evento... procuraré que se comporte- dicho esto, el príncipe de las mentiras desaparece junto a Nat, frente a los ojos atónitos de los presentes. Luego, aparecen en una habitación pequeña y solitaria. Con barrotes. Una celda. La pelirroja intenta desaferrarse al examinar el lugar, mas no pudo. Sintió una fuerza sobrenatural que la abrumaba. Loki la suelta y la empuja. Ella cae sobre el borde de una gran y elegante cama. Aquella era una celda, pero sin duda una celda muy lujosa. Loki la había encerrado, y ahora sus esperanzas de encontrar a su hija se volvían cada vez más mínimas. _Encerrada con magia, seguro_... se apresuró a pensar y nuevamente se desesperó.

- Dónde está Frigga?

- Acaso tú no aprendiste modales? Cómo golpeas a tus vasallos así? - negó con la cabeza- Estamos muy mal, Zarina... ¿Qué eres? ¿Una salvaje? ¿Sin educación?

- Contesta!- alzó su voz

- Nooo me grites! - se acercó rápidamente a ella, dejando el cetro afirmado en una pared y tomó firmemente su mentón- A mi no me gritas - la agitó- Me escuchaste, Romanov? Compórtate!

- Maldito bastardo mentiroso, quita tus sucias manos de encima! - le indicó llena de ira

- Y tú, cariño? - bajó su mano hasta su cuello y apretó con fuerza, para luego susurrarle al oído- Eres un puta, mentirosa y asesina... no somos tan distintos, amor... no lo somos- vuelve a soltarla con brusquedad- Ahora, yo estoy al mando... así que tú obedeces y te ordeno a que no intentes salir por esa maldita puerta hasta que yo lo diga!- le indica la puerta con barrotes- Entendido?- la pelirroja intenta acomodarse y sólo alza la mirada sin responder una palabra. Le dedica una mirada de furia y odio. Una mirada penetrante y llena de fuego. Luego alza su barbilla en señal desafiante. El pelinegro parece enfurecerse y la voltea bruscamente, sujetándola de las manos, luego con una mano rodea su nuca y posa el rostro de la chica sobre la cama- ¿Quieres que te dé una lección, Romanov? ¿Eso quieres?- dice nervioso y jadeante, su expresión se desencajaba completamente y luego se inclina sobre la espalda de la chica para acercarse a su oído, pero ésta no duda en atacarlo con un fuerte e inesperado golpe de cabeza. Loki se descompone y extiende su brazo derecho sin pensarlo, expeliendo un haz de luz verde que lanza a Natasha estrepitosamente hacia el costado de la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corre hacia ella, arrodillándose y se percata de que el golpe la había dejado inconsciente. Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada y se apresura en atraparla entre sus brazos. Delicadamente la acomoda sobre sus piernas y besa su frente tiernamente. Sus ojos se nublan y su pecho se oprime. Comienza a acariciar suavemente su rostro, deslizando uno de sus dedos por su mejilla, luego por sus labios, por su mentón y no contiene más las lágrimas. Todo... todo lo estaba haciendo por ellas. Él creía que era la mejor manera. Lo que estaba pronto a ocurrir era demasiado peligroso como para que ella... tan salvaje e impulsiva se arriesgara. Él debía tenerla ahí encerrada. Ocultarla, junto a su hija. Donde nadie nunca las pudiese encontrar. Natasha no se iba a esconder por voluntad propia por lo que debía engañarla, humillarla, hacerla odiarlo y encerrarla. Era el único camino. Y aquel camino lo estaba destrozando.

Ansiaba besarla y pedirle perdón. Ansiaba caer abrazado en su pies y jurarle que quería reparar todo el daño que le había hecho. Deseaba más que nada tenerla en sus brazos y repetirle una y mil veces que la amaba. Pero era tarde y debía partir. La alzó y la depositó en la cama, besó sus manos y luego las desató. La observó por última vez y abandonó el lugar, extendiendo su mano frente a él, proyectando en los barrotes continuidad de la muralla. La celda estaba oculta y su hija estaba a salvo. Suspiró.

* * *

**_SHIELD_**

- Okey, chicos... estamos listos para la operación "_Coronación de la diva_"- señala Tony mientras observa a sus compañeros- ¿Qué esperan? A Rusia!

- Espera... espera... espera... ¿Operación de qué?- pregunta Clint

- Loki va ser coronado zar de Rusia y quizá de cuántos países más en unos instantes... debemos estar allá... Debemos irnos en algo muy muy rápido.. pero tranquilos! Eso lo tengo controlado- contesta Stark. Clint observa alarmado a sus demás compañeros

- Ay, caray! ¿Vieron? - les hace un gesto con sus manos- Yo tenía razón... nunca me hacen caso

- Yo lo sabía... -aportó Steve

- Yo también - indicó Bruce

- Y por qué diablos no dijeron nada?

- Órdenes- respondió el Cap

- Órdenes?

- Mías- se acercó y dijo Fury- Y ahora, no más preguntas y vayan! Rápido!

Clint avanza confundido hacia un helicóptero junto a Steve. Stark y Bruce se quedan un poco más atrás.

- Qué estás haciendo, Tony? ¿Whatsapp ahora?

Stark se encontraba afanosamente examinando su móvil, al parecer se encontraba enviando un mensaje - Le envío un mensaje a Romanoff... acaso no es lógico? - alza su cabeza y observa a su amigo.

- Por qué? En estos momentos Loki ya debe haberla encerrado... tú crees que va a ver ese mensaje?

- Natasha no se despegaría nunca de su Starkphone...

- Por qué lo dices?

- Porque son lo mejor! - sonríe- Bueno... no no no... lo digo porque la conozco... y la necesitamos, Bruce. Ella no puede quedarse encerrada

- Y Loki?

- Somos un equipo y no estamos a su mando... ya ha sido suficiente con que hayamos dejado que jugara a ser reina... Vamos! El tiempo se acaba...

* * *

**_Palacio de Invierno_**

- Señor- se acerca sigilosamente un guardia- Señor- insiste al no obtener respuesta- Nuestras fuerzas están preparadas

Loki sacude levemente su cabeza para volver en sí y responde- Okey, voy con ustedes... - cierra los ojos levemente- Dónde dejaron a mi hija?

- Con su hermano, señor... tal como lo pidió- responde extrañado pues el príncipe ya había hecho muchas veces esa pregunta en el día. El pelinegro sólo asiente con la mirada perdida y avanza.

Camina... camina con las manos empuñadas y la mandíbula apretada. El ejercito del Guardián Rojo estaba por llegar. Y eso no era lo peor. El sendero para llegar hacia el pórtico del palacio le parecía eterno. Ahí se encontraban todas las fuerzas desplegadas. La amenaza que algún día le habían hecho estaba frente a sus ojos: _Desearía algo tan dulce como el dolor_. Desesperación. Desolación. Angustia. Sólo quería proteger lo suyo. Lo único suyo y verdadero que había poseído en toda su vida. Continuaba caminando. El sonido de sus pisadas retumbaban como eco por el pasillo. Silencio. Temor. Sólo eso podía respirar.

Su capa verde se agitaba al ritmo de su caminar. Cerraba los ojos y recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. Sin magia, necesitaba protegerse de alguna manera de la inminente venganza de Thanos. Todo comenzó como un juego, pero al poco tiempo vio en Natasha una vía, un tanto débil, pero la más certera que tenía para prepararse a un ataque. Se adueñaría del trono de Rusia y el trono de muchos países para reunir un ejército. No cometería los mismos errores de antes. Esta vez lo haría con cautela e ingenio político. Ganaría a las masas al punto que estuviesen dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por su rey y por su patria. Sin embargo, como ocurría siempre con sus elaborados y concienzudos planes, siempre existía un factor que estaba fuera de su alcance. La pelirroja lo capturó cual pequeño insecto cae en una telaraña. La más exquisita y abrasadora telaraña. Él que fue por caza, terminó cazado. Respiró hondo. Nunca antes había experimentado tales sensaciones. Nunca. Ya no sólo se trataba de un simple despliegue de planes sino de la esencia vital de su existencia. Natalia. La mujer imposible. Aquella que lo derrocó y ató para siempre en sus brazos. Natalia, luego su hija. Dos razones para existir y seguir. Ya no sólo era por su protección personal sino por la de ellas.

Todo el itinerario marchaba a la perfección. Con las fuerzas reunidas sería suficiente para resguardarlas y el cómo detener a Thanos sería un asunto a resolver en el camino. Sin embargo, el titán ya se había adelantado. Él se había enterado de sus maniobras políticas en la tierra y se alió a un poderoso enemigo, Alexi Shostakov, el primer esposo de Natasha, quien había fingido su muerte y trabajó mucho tiempo a las sombras de un servicio secreto. En esos momentos operaba en China y Thanos vio en él, un excelente contrincante para truncar los objetivos de Loki. Alexi también tenía preparado un ejercito de civiles suficiente para derrocar las fuerzas de Loki en la tierra, e inclusive más allá. La más alta tecnología que poseían estaba disponible para detener cualquier amenaza a sus planes. Shostakov tenía infiltrados en SHIELD y el asgardiano los descubrió. Delató y desmintió a una buena cantidad, lo que le permitió ganar la confianza, en primer lugar de Tony, con quien pasaron muchas tardes investigando y analizando secretamente la información recabada por Loki. Luego se unió Bruce y Steve, quienes lo apoyaron y ayudaron a ganar la confianza de su hermano Thor, quien siempre iba a ser un poco incrédulo frente a sus peticiones. Los vengadores ayudarían a contener la furia de Thanos en la tierra. Ayudarían a derrotar al Guardián Rojo y a proteger a sus mujeres. Los necesitaba. Debía, a su pesar, reconocerlo.

El apoyo de los vengadores sólo sería el primer paso a seguir. Su visión iba más allá. Thanos quería el Tesseract y aquel no estaba ahí, sino en Asgard. Allá lo llevaría.

Y si su vida y la destrucción de Asgard serían un precio necesario para asegurar la tranquilidad de Midgard, lo pagaría. Él moriría y Asgard ardería... Las palabras que el titán le dedicó en un lejano sueño, retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza: "_Quisiste construir una fortaleza y terminaste forjando tu propia debilidad"_.

Una vez en frente del pórtico del palacio, alzó su vista y divisó las miles de unidades dispuesta a su defensa. De pronto, sintió muy cerca las vibraciones del cetro chitauri. Tragó grueso. _Maldición, el cetro!_

Con todo lo que circulaba por su mente lo había olvidado por completo. Su piel se erizó y no quiso voltear. Una voz conocida recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo

- Mi príncipe... Usted nunca dejará de ser un egoísta...?

Buscó ansiosamente la mirada de la interlocutora. Natasha que se encontraba tras él, apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro y en la otra empuñaba el dichoso báculo.

- Nat - musitó

- Acaso querías toda la diversión para ti? - sonrió dichosamente, como si en esos momentos no existiese peligro alguno, como si en ese momento no estuviesen al mando de una enorme cuadrilla y que el terror estuviese a pocos minutos de sus narices. Luego, la mano que apoyaba en su hombro, la dirigió hacia su mejilla derecha. Loki ladeó su cabeza, atrapándola entre su clavícula y su rostro. Respiró profundo. La pelirroja se acercó suavemente y capturó sus labios. Se besaron. Un instante quizá o tal vez una eternidad.

* * *

_I'm Not A Perfect Person_  
_There´s Many Things I Wish I Didn´t Do_  
_But I Continue Learning_  
_I Never Meant To Do Those Things To You_  
_And So I Have To Say Before I Go_  
_That I Just Want You To Know_

_I've Found A Reason For Me_  
_To Change Who I Used To Be_  
_A Reason To Start Over New_  
_And The Reason Is You_

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy muchachas, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Bueno, la canción del final resume el sentimiento de Loki. De seguro la conocen y es hermosa :)**

**Loki cambió y no iba a echar pie atrás, lo que pasa es que es así... sus métodos son siempre un poco rebuscados. No es un hombre simple... nooo! Como dijo elapink... es más complejo que una chica en su período... pero lo entendemos y lo amamos :)**

**Besos a todas! Sigan leyendo. Prontito otro capítulo, aps... y estoy comenzando a escribir otro Blackfrost, un poco UA, ya saben, para evitar que se parezca mucho a este jejeje. Se llamará "La fierecilla domada" y quiero darle algún toque humoristico. Se ambientará en la adolescencia asgardiana (Han visto la peli de animación "Thor: Tales of Asgard"?, bueno... algo así). No podré dejar de lado a nuestros amigos los vengadores, así que todos serán asgardianos xD. Espero también lo sigan. Eso!. Espero sus opiniones!**


	12. Caos

**Primero que todo, pido disculpas por el atraso en la publicación del capítulo. Estás semanas no han sido muy buenas animicamente hablando y sentí que atravesaba por un congelamiento creativo. Gracias por los reviews y los follows recibidos, de veritas que son lo que motivan a continuar y gracias especiales a mi hermana Lokisimaniatica, Elapink, que logró animarme estos días para poder sacar a flote el final del fic (Sí, el final!). Va dedicado a ella en especial, porque fue su cumpleaños y se lo prometí como regalo (atrasado, de paso).**

**Bueno, aquí les va. El Capítulo Final.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Caos**

Continuaban besándose ansiosamente cuando el sonido de música rock los interrumpió_. AC/DC, Stark. _La pelirroja se separó rápidamente del asgardiano y alzó su vista. Un extraño helicóptero negro y musical se encontraba suspendido sobre ellos.

- Yuju! Aquí arriba, tortolitos! No sé ustedes, pero nosotros estamos aquí para detener una mega amenaza mundial... Podrían dejar de intercambiar fluidos, por favor? Digo... si no es molestia... -dijo Stark a través de un altavoz. Natasha saca su móvil desde el interior de su brassier y se dirigió a Loki

- Le debo las gracias al tipo... me mandó unos archivos al teléfono...

- Maldito Stark... no debía decirte nada... era nuestro trato ¿Qué acaso no puede mantener su bocota cerrada?- reclamó Loki

- Hey! Puedo escucharlos desde acá! Y no le dije nada! ... le envíe un correo!

_Dentro del helicóptero_

- Pueden explicarme algo de esto? - Barton los interrumpe

- Hey... Légolas... lo haremos rápido... Amenaza mundial, estamos del lado de la diva. Punto -Clint toma inmediatamente su arco y los apunta uno por uno

- Tranquilo, Clint... Loki está de nuestro lado... todo esto es un montaje con nuestra autorización...él secuestró a Natasha para protegerla- le informó el Capitán

- Tuvimos que actuar en secreto porque habían muchos agentes infiltrados en SHIELD... lo siento, Loki nos ayudó a detectar algunos - aporta Bruce

- Natasha y tú no estaban al tanto... por lo mismo... son agentes SHIELD... -sigue el Cap

- Y soñamos con la mamá de los grandulones... por lo menos, con Bruce tuvimos el mismo sueño - dijo Stark haciendo una mueca

- Conmigo fue más amable... -señaló el rubio, mientras Clint bajaba su arco y sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado

- Entonces confiaban más en ese idiota que en mi?

- Flechas... perdónanos... pero SHIELD ya no es confiable... - Tony le palmotea el hombro- Has considerado buscar otro empleo? Yo necesito un chofer- Bruce se lleva una mano a la cara mientras Clint lo mira furioso. De pronto se siente un fuertísimo tambaleo en el helicóptero. Parecían víctimas de un ataque

- Ey! Si es que vinieron a ayudar... yo creo que es hora! -escuchan el grito de Loki desde afuera quien se encontraba luchando con un chitauri. Estaban espalda a espalda con la espía quien no andaba con su traje sino con ropa casual, pero empuñaba y atacaba con el cetro.

- Bruce... ponte el traje - Banner comenzó a transformarse en Hulk, pero el helicóptero no resistió ante tal cambio. Cayeron estrepitosamente. Cada uno intentaba incorporarse mientras la criatura verde gruñía- Creo que debo diseñar dispositivos de vuelo a prueba de Hulks - siguió Tony mientras salía del accidentado transporte.

Los ahora zares rusos seguían luchando espalda a espalda apoyados por su ejército. Comenzaban a llegar unidades militares chinas. La pelirroja gira un poco su cabeza para mirar a Loki, mientras seguía atacando con el cetro.

- No puedo creer que les hayas pedido ayuda a ellos antes que a mi...

El pelinegro observaba como salían del helicóptero- Okey, ahora que lo mencionas, pienso que debí reconsiderarlo

* * *

Pasaron algunos minutos de batalla. Steve comandaba los ejércitos europeos desplegados en combate, ellos estaban destinado a atacar las fuerzas militares chinas. El caos se divisaba por todas partes. Los demás estaban enfocados exclusivamente en los chitauris. De pronto, una fuerza lanzó a Natasha por los aires junto al cetro. Loki, que no despegaba su vista de aquella, se apresuró en trasladarse hacia donde había caído. La muchacha, pese al fuerte golpe, intentó incorporarse de manera rápida pero fue tomada del brazo, desde atrás y finalmente no pudo. Un hombre de mallas similares a las de Capitán América pero negras con rojo, con una gran estrella rojiza en el pecho se lo impidió.

- Me extrañaste cariño? - Nat reconoció de inmediato la voz de su ex esposo y el asgardiano jotun miraba atento la escena

- Alexi - musitó. El habla no salía bien. Recordó todos los años que suplicó que aquel hombre estuviese vivo y sentirlo ahí era muy fuerte. El amor por Loki había borrado todo buen recuerdo que mantenía de su antiguo amor junto con las lágrimas y la tristeza de no tenerlo. En cuanto se enteró de que vivía, lo aborreció con todas sus fuerzas por ocultarse y nunca intentar buscarla. Más aún, viendo todo el caos y desolación provocados por sus acciones.

- No me extrañaste - dijo empujándola y haciéndola caer nuevamente al suelo. Natasha estaba muy lastimada debido al golpe- Me cambiaste por ese... ¿Aspirante a príncipe de Rusia? Pero que bajo han caído los dioses... digo ¿No es acaso el de la mitología nórdica, vikingos y todo eso? - la pelirroja intenta tomar el cetro sin embargo Alexi le da una fuerte patada en la mano, arrojándolo lejos- No es más que un idiota que sobrevalora sus capacidades estratégicas... no es más que un hombre muerto... sabías?

- Y tú que eres Alexi? Otro títere más de estos monstruos? O del gobierno chino ahora? Un títere, eso es lo que eres... un estúpido y desgraciado títere! Siempre lo has sido - la chica gritó con demasiada rabia, y algunas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

- Sabes por qué desaparecí todo ese tiempo? - se acerca y toma fuertemente a la espía por el mentón, hasta levantarla y dejarla frente a él - Lo sabes? Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar?

- No me interesa - le dice mirando fijo a sus ojos- Para mí, sigues muerto!

- Para mí, tú también! - Un extraño proyectil se dispara desde el cinturón de Alexi y vuelve a su mano. Él pretendía que impactase el cuerpo de Natasha, sin embargo, este no hizo más que atravesar una proyección de su presencia. Miró hacia el costado y divisó un poco lejano a Loki con la palma de su mano estirada a su dirección. Quiso buscar a Black Widow con la mirada, sin embargo, un dolor indescriptible lo hizo caer de rodillas. Todo se volvió negro para siempre.

Natasha respiraba con dificultad mientras observaba el cetro que sostenía y cómo su parte punzante estaba llena de sangre. Ella se encontraba detrás de su ex esposo, quién ahora había pasado de estar de rodillas a completamente tirado en el suelo frente a sus ojos, bañado en un charco de sangre, inerte. Muerto... muerto por sus propias manos. Loki corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con firmeza. Ella hundió su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar. El pelinegro acariciaba su espalda para poder tranquilizarla. Besaba su cabello y la abrazaba más y más. Luego, levantó su mentón para hablarle.

- Nat... eras tú o él... tranquila... por favor ...

- Es que... - sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y su expresión muy temerosa

- Ha sido suficiente... Nat.. por favor, prométeme... prométeme que cuidarás a Frigga con tu vida.. Thor está con ella, pero necesito que me acompañe.

- Por qué diablos me hablas así? Qué piensas hacer? A donde crees que vas? - su expresión temerosa muta a curiosa y levemente temperamental

- A Asgard, amor... -la besa en la frente- Debo ir... lo que buscan no está aquí y no quiero que nada... nada les pase.. volveré pronto

- Yo iré contigo

- No! - la sacude- Tengo que ir yo... volveré pronto, te lo aseguro... no me pasara nada

- No te creo - desvía su mirada- Si no quiere que vaya contigo es porque corres un gran peligro

- Ay! Por todos los dioses, Nat... este no es momento para que discutamos... - la vuelve a besar en la frente- Voy solo y punto... estaré para la cena - le sonríe melancólicamente, claramente sí mentía.

- Cuidado! - Ambos voltean y ven a Tony en el suelo quien había detenido a un chitauri que iba a atacarlos. Loki lo observa y luego a Natasha

- Debo irme ... - le quita el cetro a Nat y se dirige hacia un ser monstruoso y gris, con una especie de armadura y capa oscura. Se detiene frente a él.

- Y qué vienes a suplicar, asgardiano? La piedad de nuestro señor? - le increpa con voz gutural el extraño ser

- Lo que buscan no está aquí... llévenme a Asgard con ustedes... yo se los daré

- Y cómo sabemos que no nos engañas, príncipito? Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

- Saben que tengo una debilidad y quiero protegerla - le indica con el mentón en dirección a la pelirroja - Yo pago mis deudas... y sé que les debo el Tesseract... pero no está aquí. Insisto! Llévenme

La extraña criatura hace un gesto con sus manos y todos los chitauris dejan de atacar. Las fuerzas militares chinas también bajan sus armas. Los vengadores comienzan a auxiliar a todos los heridos y caídos en aquel lugar. Loki se aleja con los demás extraterrestres. Natasha intenta ir tras él pero un enorme y fuerte brazo la detiene.

- Thor! - la mujer se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza. Nunca había demostrado tanto afecto por su "cuñado", sin embargo, las ansias por saber de su hija también la estaban matando

- Nat! Déjalo... yo lo acompañaré. Tú debes cuidar a la pequeña Frigga y al pequeño Magni, junto a mi Jane

- Eso significa que... - la voz de la muchacha comenzó a apagarse

- No sé si volveremos... no te lo puedo asegurar...

* * *

**_Asgard_**

Thanos azotó el mundo de Asgard. Atacar era una palabra insuficiente. Thanos azotó aquél lugar, que en algún momento fue el más hermoso de los nueve reinos. Los hermanos asgardianos no podían creer lo que veían. Ellos iban en camino pero Thanos se había adelantado. No queda rastro alguno de lo gloriosas de sus construcciones. Había querido destruir la tierra en busca de Loki, sin embargo, ya lo estaba esperando con una Asgard destrozada. No hubiese necesitado de la ayuda del asgardiano, de no ser porque no encontraba el dichoso objeto tan preciado para él y porque pese a que había muerto mucha gente y de que el lugar estuviese prácticamente en el suelo, no habían podido derrotar a Odín. Padre de todo, se encontraba resguardado por la guardia real y los tres guerreros, junto a Sif y Heimdall.

Loki antes de enfrentarse al titán, buscó en un escondido bosque a una de sus antiguas amigas. La Diosa Iddun, quien yacía ensagrentada en el suelo de su morada. Cerró los ojos por dolor que sentía en el alma al verla de esa manera y fue a tomar un par de manzanas que permanecían en un canasto, sobre una pequeña mesita, al interior de una habitación. Luego, al volver a pasar cerca de la muchacha, se inclinó para tomar su cabello y besar la mejilla del cuerpo inerte.

- Thor, vete a la tierra... todavía hay tiempo, dile a Heimdall que te envíe- lo toma por los hombros y lo sacude, pues este se mantenía de pie y con la mirada perdida - Escúchame, Thor .. tienes que ir y cuidarlas, a Natalia y a Jane, a Frigga y a Magni... hermano... yo .. yo debo quedarme acá... yo provoqué todo esto... todo se me sale de las manos y yo debo pagarlo...

- Hermano... no te dejaré - Loki le da una cachetada y luego saca las manzanas desde sus ropas

- Dale una a cada una... Nat merece ver a Frigga crecer y no yo... Tú mereces estar con Jane toda tu vida... por favor, Thor... no seas bruto... no hoy... - Thor asintió y recibió las manzanas. Miró fijamente al pelinegro- Lleva a cuantos puedas hacia Vanaheim... - el rubio volteó y comenzó a alejarse.

El príncipe de las mentiras se dirigió hasta la cámara secreta, en donde se encontraba el cubo cósmico. Pronunció algunas palabras para deshacer todo hechizo de protección y luego, una vez en frente del dichoso objeto, alzó el cetro con ambos brazos y lo enterró con todas sus fuerzas en el cubo azul, destrozándolo por completo, siendo lanzado por un haz de luz que inundó todo el lugar. Que inundó todo el palacio. Inundó todo Asgard. Arrasó tal bomba atómica con todo. Con todos. Lo poco que quedaba había sido arrasado.

* * *

Los vengadores se encontraban en la torre Stark. Tony sugirió que era lo más seguro para todos. Las cosas nunca habían vuelto a ser como antes y era mejor estar seguros. Jane y Nat no podían estar tranquilas de angustia. Darcy se preocupaba de Frigga y Magni, para que no llorasen. Steve la asistía en las labores de niñera. Barton se encontraba sólo en su habitación, aún enojado con ellos por ocultarles la operación y pensando quienes eran los infiltrados en SHIELD. Bruce estaba en el laboratorio y Stark se encontraba sentado en la barra tomando whisky. Para nadie era un buen día. Sobre todo porque hacía rato no sabían nada de los asgardianos.

Los presentes miraron al techo expectante al sentir el ruido de una tormenta en camino. Natasha y Jane saltaron de emoción y fueron rápidamente hacia la puerta. Unos pasos muy ruidosos se acercaban. Al abrir se encontraron con el Dios del trueno, lastimado y sucio. Sus ojos se encontraban llorosos. Abrazó desolado a su mujer. La pelirroja comprendió aquella escena y se le apretó el corazón en un instante.

* * *

- Nat... tienes que comer - la espía sentía cómo alguien la remecía. Intentaban despertarla. Abrió los ojos y vio a una castaña mujer observándola - Llevas días sin comer y Frigga necesita alimentarse bien...

Ella se enderezó sobre la cama e hizo una mueca. Tomó la bandeja que le ofrecía la científica y comenzó a picar con el tenedor los trozos de fruta que se encontraban en un plato. Los llevó de mala gana a su boca y comenzó a tragar. Sin sentir sabor, sin sentir nada.

- Sé que todo esto es muy difícil, pero a él no le hubiese gustado verte así... lo que hizo, lo hizo por ti y tu hijita, Nat... debes ser fuerte- La pelirroja continuo comiendo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Observó la cuna que se encontraba cerca de su cama y no vio en ella a Frigga. Luego dirigió su vista a Jane, a quien no había visto desde que se encontraba encerrada en su habitación y la notó distinta. Más joven. Ahí recordó la manzana que Thor le había dado. _Vida eterna, vida eterna pero sin él._ Fijó su vista en manzana que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y después se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca.

- Donde está mi hija? - preguntó sin mirar a Jane

- Con Darcy y Magni, la traigo en seguida... - Transcurrieron algunos minutos y la castaña entró a la habitación con una pequeña bebita en brazos, envuelta en una delicada mantita color verde claro. Nat tomó a su pequeña con el mayor amor del mundo. Admiró sus enormes ojos verdes y el delicado brillo de aquellos. Esos eran los ojos de Loki puestos fijamente en su rostro. Besó su pequeña frente y maniobró para atraerla a uno de sus pechos y poder alimentarla.

* * *

**_Tres años después_**

Algunos años han pasado. La vida de todos los vengadores había tenido algún giro. Tony también había sido padre con Pepper y tenían un pequeño niño, que ya auguraban sería un genio, porque a sus 2 cortos años de edad, podía hablar casi tan fluidamente como su padre y le habían diseñado un pequeño traje similar a los de Ironman para que pudiese hacer travesuras por toda la torre Stark. Clint llevaba mucho tiempo de noviazgo con Bobby, inclusive, estaban haciendo planes de matrimonio. Clint había vuelto a ser el protector de Natasha, además, acompañando siempre que fuese necesario a la pelirroja y a su pequeña hija, que ya tenía tres años y algunos meses. Thor vivía cerca de Nat, se habían trasladado a su mismo bloque de departamentos, para según él, mantener la familia unida. Magni era un fuerte infante de 3 años, que pasaba todo el día corriendo cerca de su prima. Jane estaba trabajando para Stark, junto a Bruce y ambos, llevaban adelante un muy importante proyecto.

Steve y Darcy... bueno, Steve y Darcy ahora estaban parados, los dos frente a un sacerdote y una mesa adornada con un mantel blanco y muchísimas flores. Al aire libre, un arco verde y con flores blancas también los acompañaba. Steve vestía un elegante smoking en tono azul marino y Darcy un hermoso y largo vestido de novia, con un velo eterno. Los pequeños Magni, Frigga y Anthony Jr, se encontraban con canastitos en sus manitas y vestidos elegantemente. Sentados en primera fila, se encontraban la larga lista de padrinos que los novios poseían. Jane, con un ajustado vestido color celeste, Bobby y Pepper con vestidos del mismo tono. Tony, con una traje color granate y un corbatín amarillo, Thor, con un traje gris, Barton con un traje negro y una corbata morada. Bruce con un traje elegantemente negro y Nat, con un vestido negro, al igual que el traje de Bruce. Nat aún estaba de duelo y por muy madrina de bodas que fuese, no iba a ponerse por ningún motivo algo de color celeste... o del color que fuese.

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad. Nadie, gracias al cielo, los atacó. Podían disfrutar de la fiesta tranquilos. Darcy, tomando con delicadeza la cola de su vestido, para no tropezarse se acercó a Natasha quien se encontraba sentada en un rincón mientras todos bailaban.

- Vamos, Nat... no puedes llevar el luto toda la vida

- Soy la viuda negra no? Por lo menos el pseudónimo me lo permite

- Args... mira a tu bebé... - le indica a la pequeña y pelirroja Frigga quien se encontraba alegremente intentando bailar con su primo Magni, tomados de la mano- Anda... ve a bailar con ellos...

- Daarce... por favor, no estoy de ánimo

- Okey- se sentó junto a la pelirroja- Entonces yo me quedaré sentada contigo

- Anda... es tu matrimonio - ambas quedan mirando a los pequeños primos que suben corriendo escenario montado en el lugar. Magni aplaude para atraer la atención y Frigga, quien tenía en sus manos una especie de vara corta los señala con ella.

- Arrodíllense! - Dice la pelirroja en miniatura mientras todos explotan de la risa y dejan de bailar. La espía se lleva una mano a la cara y también se ríe, Darcy la observa sonriendo.

- Y eso?

- Tony le mostró un vídeo en Youtube de su padre... es igual a él

- No lo dudo ¿No temes que quiera dominar al mundo algún día?

Nat sonríe nuevamente- A veces siento que habla con él, la encuentro hablando sola, le pregunto con quien habla y me dice que con papá

- Nat... los niños tienen amigos imaginarios... debes retomar tu vida y salir adelante con ella

- Puede estar vivo...

- Han pasado tres años... - le da una palmadita en la espalda- Vamos a bailar... - La pelirroja no le dirigió más palabra y se levantó de su asiento un poco ofuscada. Darcy definitivamente no fue la mejor dando consuelo en ese momento. Salió hacia el jardín y respiró profundamente. Se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el cielo.

- Sé que estás en algún lugar.. Lok... me debes una fiesta de estas... todo eso del palacio de invierno fue hermoso y todo, pero también quiero vestir con esos ridículos vestidos de novia, sabes? Y tú no vienes... Eres un insoportable! Siempre lo has sido -dirige todo su reclamo a las estrellas. Inesperadamente siente un ruido entre unos arbustos. Saca de forma veloz su revólver de bolsillo. Aunque fuese un matrimonio, no podía estar desprevenida.

Deja caer el arma y se lleva la mano a la boca atónita. No puede creer lo que ve ante sus ojos. Ahí se encontraba Loki, con sus ropas asgardianas un poco rotas y con algunas cicatrices y polvo. Su cabello había crecido nuevamente y se acercaba poco a poco.

- Sé que llegué tarde a cenar, pero en mi defensa... debo decir que el tráfico allá arriba es francamente horroroso - le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa de aquellas que podían hacer morir y volver a la vida a la agente.

- Eres un idiota - Loki se acerca aún más y la toma de la cintura

- Y tú eres el caos, Natalia... - le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Eres el caos que quiero en toda mi vida

Alcanzaban a escuchar una melodía lenta desde adentro. Loki le hace un ademán de invitarla a bailar. Nat toma su mano y lo acepta. Él la atrae hacia sí mismo y comienzan a moverse acorde a la música.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_It's such a shame for us to part _

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be this hard _

_Oh take me back to the start _

**Fin**

* * *

**Y hemos llegado al fin. De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado. Tengo preparado un epilogo, para que todo esto no quede tan inconcluso! Acepto todo tipo de ideas. Dejen su comentario (cof, cof *tose disimuladamente*) Sus impresiones son muy muy importantes para mí y evitan el ese mal llamado "congelamiento creativo" (Que no quiero volver a pasar más, porque se siente muy mal). Quiero darle las gracias a todas, todas que siguieron este fic e invitarlas a leer "La fierecilla domada" que ya tiene dos capítulos y que a mi, en lo personal, me gusta mucho también escribir (espero que a ustedes leer). Besos enormes a todas :***


End file.
